


The Triwizard Tournament

by ofarrowsandspacemen



Series: The Triwizard Tournament AU [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Eventually on the Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Lots of pining in a real gross way, Magic but no Vampires, PINE PINE PINE, Ravenclaw!Carmilla, Slytherin!Carmilla, Some interesting sorting stuff, Triwizard Tournament, hufflepuff!laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofarrowsandspacemen/pseuds/ofarrowsandspacemen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Triwizard Tournament is back and Hogwarts once again plays host. </p><p>However, when Carmilla Karnstein's name shoots out of the goblet, Laura has to face the fact that maybe she has more than friendly feelings for the mysterious Slytherin. </p><p>AKA</p><p>A Harry Potter AU where Laura has been drawn to / maybe in love with Carmilla for years, but only when her life is in danger is she willing to realize it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Selections

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello!
> 
> First off, I can't express how amazing this fandom is. Wow. I honestly thought no one would be interested in my silly weird AUs and you guys have been so accepting and kind. It's too much. Too nice. HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME FEEL. 
> 
> Secondly, this is my first multi-chapter fic in, WHEEEWWWW, years. So I do apologize if pacing feels a bit weird. I'm trying to get back into the hang of it. This chapter is almost more of a prologue to the main event, but I felt it was necessary. 
> 
> Thirdly, thank you so much for checking it out! Let me know what you think - did some weird stuff with where Carmilla is, sorting wise, but it made the most sense to me and will be explained later on.
> 
> Also, still no beta. Just me eyes on this here thang. So, let me know if something crazy happened.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Her name came flying out the goblet and Laura could feel Danny's anger from across the room.

 

_Carmilla Karnstein._

 

Laura's eyes scanned the Great Hall and found a slow rising figure from the Slytherin table. Her dark hair was in loose waves, her perfect eyebrows furrowed, and she moved toward Headmaster McGonagall with an elegance that made Laura's pulse race. Carmilla took the still glowing paper from McGonagall's hand and wandered toward to entrance of the champion's chamber.

 

On her way, she passed the Hufflepuff section. Her deep eyes caught Laura's as she passed; the moment was breathtaking, fleeting, and it caused Laura to grip the hem of her robe so tightly that she almost tore the seams. Carmilla's eyes didn't leave her own until she was forced to look forward and descend the stairwell. 

 

In an instant, another name was spit out of the flames and the crowd's attention was removed from the dark haired girl who had entranced everyone just a moment before. Laura didn't register who was chosen from the other schools, Laf would fill her in later. All she could do was stare at the door Carmilla had walked through and hope desperately that the girl wouldn't get hurt.

 

 

\--

 

 

Laura didn't like mysteries. The sorting hat had wondered if she might be right for Ravenclaw, since she so enjoyed finding the answer to a riddle, but the moment was brief after it sunk further into Laura's mind. Her loyalty, her dedication, and her hardworking spirit had landed her in the heart of Hufflepuff house. Laura's father was insanely proud, even though he had no idea what Laura was talking about since he and his late wife were both muggles.

 

Still, despite her yellow and black pride, she _did_ have a tendency to solve puzzles.

 

And there was no bigger puzzle in all of Hogwarts than Carmilla Karnstein.

 

Laura had been fascinated by the girl since their first year. Danny took to calling her "that no good Slytherin", but even that wasn't exactly true. Carmilla had originally been sorted into Ravenclaw; she'd been next up, right after Laura hopped down from the stool. The dark haired girl had taken a seat, her eyes downcast, and it almost immediately shouted for her to join the Ravenclaw table.

 

Three days later, Carmilla had wandered into the Great Hall wearing a silver and green tie. No explanation was given and no one dared ask. Since, Laura had wondered what caused her to move from one house to another; something that hadn't happened in the entire history of Hogwarts, if Laura's research was to be trusted.

 

It was just the first fold of the Carmilla mystery.

 

In second year, Carmilla had thirty house points deducted from Slytherin when she punched Will Morgan, another Slytherin, in the nose. Laura's interested was peaked, she'd heard talk they were cousins, but her investigative senses went into overdrive two days later. Carmilla received a Howler; however, instead of embarrassing her in front of the entire Great Hall, the envelop had whispered harshly until Carmilla left the room, tears visible in the corners of her dark eyes.

 

 By third year, she'd taken to behaving like the laziest and most disinterested student of all time. Yet, when Laura would glance at her parchments in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Carmilla managed to receive the highest marks every single time.

 

In fourth and fifth year, Laura watched Carmilla break heart after heart of besotted girls. She'd do the same ritual every time; carrying their books, whispering behind their ears in class, tugging on their ties until they followed her into a broom cupboard. Laura tried to ignore the annoyance it all caused her. She wasn't friends with Carmilla; she had no reason to care.

 

And yet, she couldn't stop her fascination. Everything the girl did pulled Laura in as if she was a magnet. Laura wanted to know why. Why could this girl who'd she'd barely spoken to over five years consume her brain so fully? She didn't like to dwell on it, yet her mind couldn't stop.

 

In sixth year, everything shifted.

 

Hufflepuffs and Slytherin's were often paired together for classes, but a pattern had emerged. Laura had every class with Carmilla. And Carmilla was very different than she had been before.

 

She was quiet, subdued. Girls would still hit on her, try and flirt, but she'd rebuff them. She was snide and sarcastic, like before, but everything now had an edge. Laura ached to know why. What could have happened to her? What had the summer done to her?

 

"I heard she saw someone die." Laf offered, adjusting their Ravenclaw tie. Perry smacked their shoulder.

 

"It's not nice to spread rumors, Lafontaine."

 

Laf shrugged. "I'm just saying it's what I heard."

 

"Who cares?" Danny plunked down at the table, her red and gold scarf nearly dipping into her pumpkin juice. "She's no one important."

 

Laura could feel her shoulders tense at her words, but she couldn't explain why. She let it pass.

 

"She just seems…off, is all." Laura offered, nudging her eggs with her fork.

 

Danny scoffed. "She's always been off. I'm glad you finally see it though. I don't know if I couldn't have dealt with another year of you staring at her."

 

Laura wished she could stop the blood from running to the tips of hear ears.

 

She also wished Danny didn't sound so bitter.

 

Two things she couldn't control.

 

Sixth year added more twists to Carmilla's mystery than Laura could keep track of. She didn't go home for Christmas, though she had every year prior. She skipped nearly all of her classes, save Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. She read, constantly. She did that before, but the books now were even more curious; all were muggle poets and philosophers. She never read magical texts unless forced in the two classes she bothered to show up to. All of it made Laura's head spin.

 

Where had a pureblood, with an lineage as old as magic itself, found muggle poetry? She wanted to ask. But she didn't know how.

 

Laura hadn't spoken more than two words to the girl until what Laf called "The Event".

 

After that, Laura was sure she wouldn't be able to keep away from Carmilla even if she wanted to.

 

 

\--

 

 

Laura was exiting the Hufflepuff dormitories, struggling to pull on her cloak as she popped out into the hall. In her haste, she careened into Mildred Klaus, a rather feared and powerful Slytherin seventh year.

 

"Oi! Watch it, mudblood."

 

Klaus shoved Laura sharply, causing her to slam into the nearest wall and slump to the floor. Her ears were ringing, her temple having smacked against the aged stone at the surprise momentum with a dull crack.

 

Klaus was shouting at her, Laura could sense eyes on them, but all the words were warbled in her clogged ears. She could still hear the sound of her head cracking into the stone. It pinged around her in her mind like an annoying alarm. Blearily, she opened her eyes. Someone was in front of her, blocking Klaus from view. Laura shook her head, immediately regretting it. But, at the motion, her ears snapped back to life and sound hit her like a painful wave.

 

The first terrible noise was Klaus's voice piercing her eardrums.

 

"-watch where she's going! Why are you even here? Defending this filthy, useless mudbloo-"

 

"That's enough."

 

That voice. The voice standing in front her, protecting her. Laura could recognize that smoky, husky sound anywhere.

 

Carmilla.

 

Laura looked up, just able to see Carmilla's sharp profile from her spot on the floor.

 

"Move along." Carmilla growled.

 

Klaus laughed, her rough hands landing squarely on her round hips.

 

"You going to stop me, Karnstein? You know she's just a blood traitor, like all the rest-"

 

Carmilla's wand was out faster than a blink. It was pointed directly at Klaus's throat, her hand steady as they come.

 

"I said, that's enough. Now, move along." 

 

Her words were slow, certain and terrifying. The students that had gathered around to watch the scene were scattering. Klaus's eyes widened, her own hand slowly moving to reach her wand in her robes. Without thinking, Laura's hand shot out and grabbed the edge of Carmilla's cloak.

 

At the tug, Carmilla looked down at her, eyes fierce and hard. Once their gazes met, Carmilla's anger seemed to dissipate like smoke. She threw a last glare at Klaus over her shoulder before tucking her wand back into her sleeve. Seeing the crowd had vanished, Klaus too escape from the area and trotted off down the hall.

 

Carmilla knelt down next to Laura, her cool fingers gingerly reaching up to brush against the tender spot on Laura's temple.

 

Laura watched Carmilla's face as she gently examined her. There was a softness in her features Laura hadn't noticed before, maybe hadn't been allowed to see. But here, in the drafty corridor in front of the kitchens and the Hufflepuff common room, Laura could see the smooth, gentle slope of Carmilla's eyelids, the round fullness of her lightly pink cheeks, the pillowed curve of her bottom lip. As she stared, Laura could feel her own face flood with blush.

 

"I think you need to go to the hospital wing."

 

"I'm okay here."

 

The words fell out of Laura's mouth before her brain had time to process them. Carmilla's eyes widened and the smallest smile pulled at the left corner of her mouth.

 

"As much as I'd like to stay on the floor with you, cupcake, I think someone needs to see to the knot on your head."

 

Carmilla's hands wrapped around Laura's shoulders and helped hoist the dizzy girl to her feet. Laura's mind swam, her head throbbing. She slumped forward, her head falling Carmilla's shoulder.

 

"Whoa there, creampuff, let's not fall back down."

 

"Sorry." Laura murmured, her lips softly brushing against Carmilla's neck.

 

Carmilla laughed a soft, husky chuckle. Carefully, she steered Laura down the hall, twisting behind her so she could hold her up by her forearms but let her body lean back against her.

 

Laura's head was pounding. Klaus really knocked her into the wall. She hadn't even really felt the hit, just the foggy silence, and then the terrible echoing crack. Laura realized that was probably worse. She sighed, her head lolling to the side and brushing against Carmilla's jaw.

 

"Stay with me, cupcake."

 

Laura hummed, trying to pry her eyes open. She was very sleepy. And Carmilla was very soft. Too soft. Like clouds or feathers or the inside of a wrist. Plus, she smelled nice. Like really nice. Warm and full and somehow familiar. Kind of like if Laura could pick a smell to smell forever, it would be Carmilla.

 

Carmilla's warm laugh washed over her.

 

"Well, that's the nicest thing a girl's ever said to me."

 

Laura's body stiffened, her eyes snapping open.

 

"Did I say that out loud?" Laura's words were slightly slurred.

 

Carmilla nodded, her cheek lightly brushing against Laura's.

 

"You may have. Don't worry, I'm not sure you'll remember it when all is said and done."

 

Suddenly, Laura was sitting on one of the infirmary beds and Madam Pomfrey was buzzing around her. She looked into her eyes with a small torch and pressed a painfully boney thumb against the lump on her head.

 

"Keep her upright." Pomfrey chirped before hastening to the nearby cupboards.

 

Carmilla kept her hands on Laura's shoulders. Laura looked up at her, her heart hammering in chest both from pain and the angle of Carmilla's jaw.

 

"Will you remember this?" Laura managed to ask.

 

Carmilla smiled down at her; it was the first time Laura had ever seen her smile fully. It was devastatingly beautiful; the kind of smile people write poetry about, songs about, name stars after.

 

Laura wanted to remember it forever.

 

"I think you might be hard to forget, cutie." Carmilla finally said, her voice so soft that Laura almost didn't hear it.

 

Then, Madam Pomfrey was there, forcing Laura to drink a bitter, citrus potion that made the ends of her hair spark softly. Before she could finish the glass, Laura was asleep.

 

 

-

 

 

"She saved you, just like that?" Laf was still trying to wrap their head around what had happened but, then again, so was Laura.

 

Laura shrugged, taking another bite of her roasted potatoes.

 

"There has to be more. You sure you don't remember anything else?"

 

Laura shook her head, glancing at the Slytherin table across the room. Carmilla was at the end, a few seats away from anyone. Her head was down, her nose buried in yet another worn leather book. It had been nearly a week since "The Event", as Laf had lovingly dubbed it, and Carmilla had yet to even look in Laura's direction again.

 

She wished she could remember what happened. She had vague flashes; the image of Carmilla standing between her and Klaus, the sound of Carmilla's laugh, the warm pressure of her hands against Laura's forearms. But all of the rest was a muddled, hazy mess. Madam Pomfrey told her she had a pretty nasty concussion, which luckily was nipped in the bud by the potion she drank. But when Laura had woken from her healing nap, Carmilla was gone. She wished desperately that she could remember more, anything. She felt strangely sad about missing memories from time with Carmilla. She shook the thought.

 

"Well, you have to admit, it was pretty badass what she did." Laf finally settled, taking a swig from their pumpkin juice. "Badass and mysterious. Probably just the vibe she wants."

 

Laura nodded, her eyes straying to Carmilla again.

 

Another level to the mystery.

 

It made Laura's heart race.

 

 

\--

 

 

Laura hoped seventh year would be the time that she could finally get over the unanswerable riddle that was Carmilla Karnstein. But when the Triwizard Tournament was announced, Carmilla had stormed out of the Great Hall without explanation.

 

Another layer formed.

 

Two days later, Laura had watched her trudge up to the goblet and toss her name into the flames. She sighed as the fire flickered in acceptance and then she was gone again.

 

Deeper the riddle got.

 

When her name was chosen, when Carmilla was chosen over Kirsch and Will and Danny, Laura's first instinct was fear.

 

Not curiosity, not interest, not a desire to unravel who Carmilla was or why she had entered at all. All Laura could feel was the hot, horrifying pulse of fear in her throat for the girl she barely knew.

 

She did not want Carmilla to get hurt.

 

The realization was terrifying.

 

But, it was nowhere near as terrifying as the knowledge that, in all odds, Carmilla would.

 

She would get hurt.

 

And, more terrifying still, Laura had no choice but to sit by and watch.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The First Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Laura's interest in Carmilla isn't quite as one-sided as she suspected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of idiots being fluffy, stupid dummies that don't know how to tell each other they like each other.
> 
> This got a little longer than intended, which I have a feeling may happen every chapter...but hopefully you guys still like it. Let me know if you find any awful typos!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

 

Laura's feet shuffled quietly through the empty corridor, her wand twirling absentmindedly in her right hand. It was late, everything soft and quiet, save the flames crackling from the torches hung on the walls. It was peaceful.

 

Boring, but peaceful.

 

While Laura enjoyed the extra freedoms that came with being a prefect (who wouldn't like an excuse to explore the ever changing nooks and crannies of Hogwarts?), her rounds were never that interesting.

 

Danny once stumbled across an underground dueling ring on her rounds, which had resulted in a rather infamous scuffle that left all involved covered in singing boils. Laura wished something like that would happen on one of her shifts. The most interesting thing that she'd seen since she was selected as a prefect was the time she found Wilson Kirsch stuck outside the Hufflepuff common room because he forgot what rhythm he was supposed to tap out on the barrels concealing the door; not exactly thrilling.

 

"It's better when it's quiet." Danny would always say, adjusting her Head Girl badge. "I wouldn't want you to have to deal with any rough stuff."

 

Laura rolled her eyes at the thought. Why did everyone assume she couldn't handle herself? Danny, her dad, even Laf and Perry to an extent. She was a perfectly capable witch. Laura sighed, shaking the line of thought. It did nothing but infuriate her. No sense in dwelling.

 

As Laura rounded the corner to head back toward the stairs that lead down to the Hufflepuff common room, the hushed sounds of whispered voices pricked her ears. Tucking herself against the wall on instinct, Laura peeked down the hall to find the source.

 

Floating gently in the middle of the corridor was the Grey Lady. That was puzzling enough; she didn't stray very far from her usual haunts. More intriguing still was her companion.

 

Carmilla Karnstein.

 

Laura tried to focus her hearing, suddenly desperately interested to know what they were discussing. The Grey Lady hardly spoke, even to Ravenclaws these days. Why did the Grey Lady talk to Carmilla? Were they friends? Did this happen often? The questions popped into her head one after the other, piling up. Laura shook them from her mind as she attempted to eavesdrop.

 

"I'm sorry for bothering you again."

 

Carmilla's voice was soft, childlike. It made Laura's chest ache.

 

The Grey Lady's voice echoed eerily, beautifully around the hall. "You know you don't bother me, Carmilla. Must I tell you this every time?"

 

Carmilla said something Laura couldn't quite make out. She leaned further out, while still trying to keep against the darkened wall. She could only make out bits of Carmilla's voice, still so quiet and soft.

 

"-my mother made me…"

 

Laura caught a glimpse of the Grey Lady patting Carmilla on the cheek, or at least attempting to. As her hand passed through Carmilla's skin gently, the Grey Lady's face seemed pained; like she'd forgotten she was dead. It was heartbreaking, how sad the pair looked. These two, broken beautiful things that couldn't seem to reach one another.

 

A clattering sound pinged around Laura's feet.

 

She'd dropped her wand. Hastily Laura grabbed it, popping around the corner. Carmilla's head snapped in her direction, the Grey Lady flying off with an offended screech at Laura's sudden appearance.

 

"Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

 

"Don't bother." Carmilla cut in, staring after the now long gone ghost. "She's not good with being startled."

 

A long moment passed before Carmilla looked back at Laura, who was nervously fiddling with her wand. Laura bit her bottom lip before words came tumbling out of her mouth.

 

"I didn't mean to interrupt, but she doesn't talk to anyone and I was caught off guard and I wasn't spying, I was just doing my prefect rounds and found you and, yeah, okay, I may have stayed a little longer than I should have but do you talk to her a lot? She rarely talks to people anymore, even the Ravenclaws. I know because Laf tried and she just ignored them and-"

 

Carmilla had wandered closer, catching one of Laura's flailing hands and effectively stopping her rambling.

 

"Its fine, cupcake." Was all Carmilla offered, her gaze soft and sad.

 

Laura's mouth snapped shut, her ears immediately warming. Carmilla's hand was still cupping her left one, the contact making Laura's heart scramble around in her chest. Carmilla's dark eyes watched her for a moment, Laura was sure they flicked to her undoubtedly red ears, and then she slipped away and started walking down the hall.

 

"Wait!" Laura called, trotting after her.

 

Carmilla didn't slow down, but she didn't speed up either. Laura caught her stride and fell into step with her.

 

"You know its after hours right?"

 

Carmilla snuffed out a whisper of a laugh. "Is that why its so dark?"

 

Laura rolled her eyes at the sarcastic tone and slipped her hand around Carmilla's wrist. Carmilla stopped, her eyes snapping down to their joined limbs.

 

"Well, miss smarty pants, then you know Mrs. Norris likes to guard around here. If you want to get back to your common room without getting caught, you have to go another way."

 

Carmilla's perfect eyebrows furrowed together, her dark eyes suspicious. For a long moment she just looked at Laura, causing the Hufflepuff to break out in a nervous sweat.

 

"Why are you helping me?" She finally asked, her voice quietly disbelieving.

 

Laura tugged her wrist, pulling her down a new corridor. "You've helped me before. I'm just returning the favor."

 

Carmilla stopped in her tracks, her arm stiffening beneath Laura's palm.

 

"You remember that?"

 

The surprise in her voice made Laura turn. Carmilla's eyes were wide, her face suddenly more open than Laura had ever seen. She looked younger, softer, and it stirred something familiar in Laura's chest; like something she could almost see, almost hear. Carmilla shifted under Laura's gaze and she realized she hadn't responded.

 

"Of course I remember." Her voice was gentler than she intended. She cleared her throat to shake the tenderness from it.

 

"Well, I remember most of it, anyway. Some of it. Parts. I remember you."

 

A flash came over Carmilla's face, instantaneous and then it was gone. But when it was there, she looked like Laura had given her the sun. Her eyes brightened, her skin seemed to warm, and then like lightning it had vanished. Laura's heart sped up at the sight of it. Carmilla kept adding more and more layers to her mystery. Laura shook her head.

 

Without waiting for a response from Carmilla, Laura tugged her along again; they twisted and turned down halls, slipping past Mrs. Norris who managed to somehow be around every corner, and eventually made their way down to the dungeons. Once they were at the long stone hall that looked surprisingly empty, Laura dropped Carmilla's wrist.

 

"Um, well, I don't exactly know where your common room is hidden…just that its around here, somewhere. So."

 

Carmilla rocked back and forth on her heels, her hands shoved into the pockets of her robes. She gave Laura the smallest smile, though her eyes still seemed wary.

 

"You aren't going to turn me in? Dock me points?"

 

Laura shook her head, laughing. "No. I figured I'd get you off this one time."

 

Carmilla's eyes widened and Laura immediately wanted to swallow her tongue.

 

"No! Not…Not get you off, let you off. Let you off. This one time. With a warning. Not to do it again." Laura's faced was heating up, her ears so hot she was worried they were going to catch light any second.

 

A laugh came out of Carmilla, husky and low. It made Laura's toes curl. Merlin, she had a good laugh. The prettiest laugh Laura had probably ever heard.

 

"Well then." Carmilla said, taking a few slow steps backward down the hall. She turned, her hand reaching out to press the hidden stones that unlocked the Slytherin common room.

 

"Carmilla." Laura silently cursed her mouth for not being able to shut up.

 

But, surprisingly, Carmilla turned, her face holding that same softness that Laura wished she could see always. Before she lost her courage, she looked down and spit the words out.

 

"Can you apologize to the Grey Lady for me? If you see her again? I didn't mean to intrude…I just…I wasn't thinking."

 

When she looked up, Carmilla's face was awash with a hundred different emotions. Laura strangely wanted to hug her. However, she kept her feet planted, her hands twisting around her wand.

 

Carmilla just nodded.

 

Laura gave her a tight-lipped smile as she turned, walking back down the corridor she came from. She could feel dozens of new questions in her mind, each one more confusing than the one before it. Just as she was about to round the corner, Carmilla's voice rang out across the hall.

 

"She'd talk to you, you know. If…if you needed her to."

 

Laura looked back at Carmilla, who was halfway through the hidden Slytherin entrance.

 

Their eyes met down the long hall and Laura could swear that her heart beat out of rhythm. Carmilla took a breath and gave a small, sad smile.

 

"She likes people who are lost."

 

Those were the girl's last words before she slid into the passage and then was hidden by thousand year old stones. Laura's throat tightened, her chest clenching in a way that was both familiar and brand new.

 

She stood in the dark dungeon hall for a few moments, her mind a jumbled mess of emotions and questions and wonders. She glanced back at the now hidden common room entrance, her mind still wrapped up in the dark haired girl who had been with her only moments before.

 

Laura wandered back to the Hufflepuff common room more confused than she had ever been before.

 

Her consolation was that she was certain of at least one thing.

 

Carmilla Karnstein was a mystery.

 

But maybe she was the type of mystery worth figuring out.  

 

 

\---

 

 

Carmilla and Laura were in the same potions class, had been since they were first years. Though, while originally their group had only been Hufflepuffs and Slytherins, as they got older, other houses ended up being shoved into the same class. Laura's current class had a fair mix of the four houses; not to mention, it was the one class all her friends shared.

 

Laf and Perry sat next to Danny, who sat behind Laura and Kirsch. Kirsch sat behind SJ, who sat next to Natalie, and to their left was Mel and Betty. Laura loved Potions; both due to the subject and the group of people she got to share the class with.

 

And maybe for the fact that Carmilla sat to her right.

 

Maybe Laura partially liked Potions because, from where she sat, she could see the exact slope of Carmilla's jaw when she thought over ingredients, and watch the way her hands moved when scribbling on parchment. Maybe she enjoyed the way Carmilla bit her lower lip when she thought or how her brow furrowed when she was frustrated.

 

Or, maybe most of all, Laura liked that from her seat she could somehow smell Carmilla's perfume.

 

All things Laura would deny if someone had directly asked her.

 

But, no one had asked. So she didn't try to think on it. It was all too confusing and overwhelming.

 

Another layer to the mystery.

 

As Laura stared at Carmilla, Professor Bones started speaking of the day's lesson, handing out ingredients and telling them to partner up. Laura hadn't even heard the words, her eyes fixed on the confusing dark haired girl next to her.

 

"Laura?" Danny's voice sounded far away, like it was underwater.

 

Laura wondered if she should turn to see what she wanted but Carmilla had just licked her lips and that needed further investigation.

 

"Laura?" Danny's voice came again and Laura sighed. Just as she was about to turn, a chair slid next to her and Laura was surrounded by a familiar, intoxicating scent.

 

"Need a partner, creampuff?" Carmilla's voice was low and sinful and the stuff of Laura's fantasies.

 

No. Not fantasies. Inquiries. Inquiries and nothing more.

 

With a blush, Laura managed to make eye contact with Carmilla.

 

"We're supposed to get partners?"

 

Carmilla laughed, that same husky sound Laura had heard in the corridor just a few nights before.

 

"Didn't you hear the ginger giant yelling at you? I'm pretty sure she wanted you as her partner."

 

Laura glanced over her shoulder where Danny was sitting. She was huddled together with Mel, her mouth settled in a scowl as she read over the potion ingredients, her eyes shooting glares at Carmilla's back every so often.

 

"You didn't answer my question." Carmilla's voice drew her back.

 

Laura turned, Carmilla's face much closer than Laura had anticipated. Every word she knew flew right out of her head.

 

"Want to be partners?" Carmilla asked again, her body relaxed and casual as if this was a completely normal request.

 

"You don't mind?" The words tumbled out of Laura's mouth before she could stop them. Carmilla smirked, inching her chair minutely closer.

 

"I don't think anyone could mind working with you, cutie."

 

Laura's heart hammered in her chest, the sound pounding in her ears.

 

Just from the strangeness of it all.

 

Not from the fact that Carmilla had called her cute. Or the fact that she was very, very close to her. Or that she smelled so good and she was so pretty and-

 

No.

 

Just from the sheer curiosity of it.

 

Nothing more.  

 

Laura nodded her consent and Carmilla responded with a small, sincere smile before setting to work.

 

Class passed in a blur; their potion needed to set until their next class period before they could continue with the process. Something about the ingredients needing to mingle and spore. Laura didn't remember cleaning up, but she must have. She was shoving her overly stuffed satchel with another roll of parchment when Carmilla's hand landed on her wrist.

 

Laura wished her pulse didn't spike at the contact.

 

"Up for being partner's again next time?" Carmilla asked, eyes filled with the same softness from the hallway those few nights ago.

 

Laura couldn't breath, let alone form a sentence. She could only manage a squeak and nod before the dark haired girl was smirking and slipping out the door.

 

 

\---

 

 

Laura dropped her head to the desk, huffing out an annoyed breath. She was good at many things, but Charms was not one of them. She closed her eyes, willing her homework to vanish.

 

"You okay, creampuff?"

 

Laura's head jerked up from the table at the sound of Carmilla's warm voice. Her crumpled parchment stuck to her forehead and Carmilla gently peeled it away from her face with a ghost of a laugh.

 

"Trouble in the library?" She whispered before sliding into the chair next to her.

 

Laura blushed, her chest tightening at Carmilla's sudden closeness. "Um, no. Just, uh…just trouble with this Charms homework."

 

Carmilla nodded, scanning the open book before them.

 

"Healing charms? Afraid I wouldn't be much help. I'm not very good at fixing things."

 

"You fixed me." Laura's mouth snapped shut after the words came tumbling out.

 

Carmilla raised a perfectly arched eyebrow in question.

 

"After Klaus, I mean. You, um…you fixed me."

 

Laura could feel her palms itching in nervousness. She looked down at her book, avoiding Carmilla's steady gaze. How could she be making such a fool of herself? Or, better yet, why was she making such a fool of herself? It was just Carmilla. Potions partner Carmilla. Beautiful Carmilla.

 

Mystery Carmilla.

 

Laura fiddled with her quill in the silence until Carmilla's slender fingers plucked it out of her hand.

 

"Madam Pomfrey did the fixing, I just dragged you there."

 

Laura braved a look at Carmilla; she watched her twirl the quill between her index finger and thumb, spinning it smoothly. A drip of ink slid from the tip and stained a rogue piece of parchment beneath it. Laura fought the urge to tear the marred section off and put it in her pocket.

 

"You helped, at least, though." Laura finally supplied.

 

Carmilla just hummed low in the back of her throat. The sound made Laura's face heat up.

 

Carmilla stared at the quill a moment longer, as if considering something, before turning toward Laura. Her knee brushed against Laura's thigh and Laura fought the shiver that wanted to tear through her.

 

"Are you good at riddles?"

 

The question threw Laura off. She shook her head, brow furrowing as she met Carmilla's eyes. Did Carmilla know that Laura had spent her entire Hogwarts career trying to figure her out? She swallowed the sudden fear and nodded.

 

"I like them."

 

Another hum came from Carmilla and she reached into her pocket, pulling out a crumpled scrap of golden parchment. She placed it in front of Laura.

 

"What do you make of this?"

 

Laura looked down and read the silvery text glittering across the paper.

  

_Close your eyes_

_Don't look back_

_An hours time_

_Don't lose track_

_Up and out_

_Or stay below_

_Three words is all_

_To bring you home_

Laura crinkled her nose. She shook her head.

 

"What is this?" She asked, turned toward Carmilla.

 

Carmilla's mouth pressed into a hard line and she shrugged. "The first task, apparently."

 

Laura gasped, an excited squeak popping out of her as she reread the words with new interest. She scanned her eyes over the text, sifting through. She turned them over in her head, let them fall together in new ways, shook them around her mind until they were different.

 

"Well, you've obviously got to do it in an hour. Maybe a maze? Three words. Three words. A password, maybe? Or…or…" Laura's thoughts rambled out of her. She glanced over at Carmilla, who was leaning her cheek against her hand, small smile on her mouth as she watched Laura spin.

 

"So I suppose you are good at riddles, then."

 

Laura blushed, the heat working its way to the tips of her ears.

 

"I…well, I don't know if any of its right or helpful yet. I could be all wrong. I mean, it may have nothing to do with passwords or mazes or-"

 

"Cupcake." Carmilla's hand landed softly on Laura's shoulder. "I wanted you to think about it. I'm not making fun of you. I wanted your help."

 

Her voice was soft, comforting. Laura never thought she'd use those words together to describe Carmilla but, Merlin, it was true. Laura relaxed her ranting, leaning back in her chair.

 

"Sorry." She said, handing the clue back to Carmilla. "Everyone says I get too excited about mysteries."

 

Carmilla took the clue from Laura's hand, her fingers gently brushing against Laura's own. She twirled the paper between her fingers, effortlessly moving it so quickly that it almost looked like it was floating. She shrugged after a moment and caught Laura's eyes with her own.

 

"Excited isn't a bad thing."

 

Laura swallowed and bit her lip, unsure of how to respond.

 

Carmilla slowly stood, shoving the clue in her pocket. She tucked the chair she'd been sitting back under the table and took a few steps before turning back to a dumbfounded Laura.

 

"Still partners? In Potions?"

 

Laura nodded vigorously, her head hurting at the sudden, frantic movement.

 

Carmilla gave another small, tight-lipped smile and disappeared from sight. 

 

 

\---

 

 

"Amortentia." Professor Bones invited the class up around her golden caldron at the front of the room.

 

"Love potion?" Perry asked, worry in her voice.

 

Professor Bones chuckled. "Don't worry, Miss Perry, I won't be instructing you how to create it; that's too dangerous with young hormones in play. But, I would be foolish not to explain it to you."

 

Laura stood next to Carmilla, who actually seemed to be paying attention to the lesson. Laura wanted to, she really did, but she couldn't stop thinking about the dark haired girl beside her. It was becoming a problem.

 

"The most interesting thing is that this potion will smell differently to each one of you. So, while you work on your questions, I'll have you and your partners come up and give it a go. Back to your seats, I'll call you up."

 

Professor Bones shooed them away from the caldron and back to their desks.

 

Carmilla plopped down on her stool, suddenly resuming the lazy student facade she always seemed to wear. Laura sat next to her, her hands immediately reaching for the worksheet.

 

"You know what your love potion is going to smell like?" Carmilla asked as she doodled on a spare roll of parchment.

 

Laura shook her head. "Uh, I don't know. I've never really thought about it."

 

"About love?"

 

Laura's heart beat oddly in her chest at hearing the word from Carmilla's mouth. She took a slow breath and sighed.

 

"No, I mean, I…I never thought about what the potion would smell like."

 

Carmilla nodded, but still didn't look at Laura. Laura could feel the question pinging around in her head, but she was nearly terrified to ask it. She couldn't place why she was so afraid. She swallowed the fear.

 

"Do you? Know what yours will be?"

 

Carmilla looked up at her then, all dark eyes and sharp cheek bones, and gave her a small, sincere smile. "I think I might."

 

Laura felt lightheaded. She vaguely heard Professor Bones call her name, but her body wouldn't move. Carmilla's hand grabbed her own and tugged her to the front of the classroom. Laura could barely tear her eyes away from Carmilla's pale fingers against her skin.

 

"Well, go on girls, find out what you love." Professor Bones turned back to the papers she was grading.

 

Carmilla leaned over and Laura followed suit. Laura closed her eyes, taking a big, slow breath. She held it in her chest and then softly let it out.

 

Nothing.

 

She couldn't smell anything.

 

Her eyes popped open. How could that be possible? Did she not feel love? Was there something wrong with her? She shook her head and took another deep breath.

 

Still nothing.

 

That was impossible. Surely, she had to smell something. Everyone had a specific scent; that is what their book said. Was Laura broken?

 

"Professor, do people ever not smell anything?"

 

Laura's head snapped to Carmilla, who had asked the exact question that was terrifying Laura's mind.

 

Professor Bones shook her head, brow furrowed. "Everyone has at least one scent come to them. Maybe you just enjoy the smell of the dungeon, Miss Karnstein."

 

Laura watched Carmilla as she nodded her head, her dark eyes suddenly sad. Instinctively, Laura's hand shot out and wrapped around Carmilla's, lacing their fingers together. She tugged Carmilla back to their table, not letting go of her hand even as they took their seats.

 

Carmilla stared at the papers on their desk, but made no move to detangle herself from Laura.

 

Laura tugged on her arm, causing Carmilla to look at her. She leaned closer, ignoring the terrified drumming of her heart.

 

"Its okay. I didn't smell anything either."

 

At Laura's words, Carmilla's eyes widened and her cheeks warmed to a pretty shade of pink. She didn't say anything, just turned back to her work sheet and began reading over the questions.

 

But, Carmilla's hand squeezed Laura's under their desk and Laura's squeezed Carmilla's back; a silent, secret promise that maybe, it really was going to be okay.

 

And, if it wasn't, maybe they could at least be broken together.

 

 

\---

 

 

After the Amortentia incident, Laura found herself spending more and more time with Carmilla outside of class.

 

While everyone else in seventh year was busy discussing the things they smelled in the love potion (Laf could smell cleaning solution and moss, Perry confusingly could only smell smoke, and Danny went on and on about how she could smell chocolate and butterscotch), Laura avoided every conversation about the topic.

 

Instead, she'd sit with Carmilla in the library and come up with insane, impossible solutions to the first task riddle. ("Maybe you're going to have to tell Mr. Filch you're in love with him." "Don't make me ill, creampuff.") Carmilla would recite the clue and Laura would take apart each word for hidden meanings; every time, they came up empty, but it never failed to be fun.

 

Danny kept trying to ask Laura about what she smelled in the potion. It had become so insistent that, one day, Laura just plopped down at the end of the Slytherin table next to Carmilla during breakfast. If Carmilla was surprised to see her there, she didn't show it. And after that, Laura just kept doing it; eating quiet breakfasts next to the girl who made her chest ache.

 

Laura discovered Carmilla enjoyed the lake and would wander the coast of it when she skipped classes. They'd always been told that the giant squid would try and grab students, yet for some reason it never tried to take Carmilla. Instead, Laura would often find her walking the lake's edge while a great, pale tentacle skimmed the water alongside her. Laura never dared to get too close, but one day Carmilla dragged her out there (when they should have been in potions) and introduced her formally to the sea creature.

 

Laura wandered back to her room that night with a suction cup mark on the back of her hand where the squid had gotten a little too friendly. But, the real problem wasn't the hand the squid had nearly pulled from her wrist; the problem was the hand Carmilla held while she met the squid, which hadn't stopped tingling since.

 

That was the new fold of the Carmilla Karnstein riddle; the effect she had on Laura. Every day, every interaction, she did something to leave Laura reeling. It made her heart thump low in her stomach and her ears burn with hot blush. She didn't know why. It was the biggest mystery Laura had ever faced.

 

Except, when she stopped to think about it, it wasn't a mystery.

 

Maybe it had never been a mystery at all.

 

 

\---

 

 

Laura wrung her hands together, nervous in a way she couldn't explain. She wasn't about to go into some unforeseen danger, she wasn't the one who had to use all of her magical skill to stay safe, she wasn't the one who was risking life and limb for eternal glory.

 

But someone she really, really, maybe, possibly, totally liked was.

 

And Laura couldn't explain what exactly she felt for Carmilla, she couldn't name the feelings. They were big and consuming and they hurt in the best way. But Carmilla didn't exactly know that she had these huge, terrifying feelings and neither did her friends so Laura twisted her hands together in panic while hoping no one would notice.

 

A huge arena had been constructed alongside the Quidditch pitch. Laura was following behind Perry, the last in the long line of Hufflepuffs marching into the stands, when a hand snatched her elbow and tugged her into a hidden alcove beneath the seats.

 

Carmilla pulled her in, smirk on her lips.

 

"Carmilla!" Laura's hands latched onto her shoulders to keep her balance as Carmilla pressed her into the dark nook.

 

She just smiled her small smirk, eyes flicking over Laura's face.

 

"What? Aren't you gonna wish me luck?"

 

Laura could feel the blush flood her cheeks under Carmilla's gaze. That was becoming harder and harder to hide. She let her eyes wander all over Carmilla's features; her dark eyes, her red lips, the hook of her sharp jaw. Laura shook her head, trying to focus. Luck. She should wish her luck.

 

"Please don't get hurt." The words fell out of Laura's mouth before she could stop them.

 

A look flashed over Carmilla's face, of surprise or maybe of disbelief. It was gone as soon as it came. Laura hadn't realized but she'd fisted her hands into the collar of Carmilla's tournament robes, holding her to her. Carmilla's eyes locked onto hers, their breaths slowly falling into sync.

 

"I promise I'll try not to."

 

Laura shook her head, ignoring the sudden desire to crush Carmilla to her in a tight embrace. Carmilla wasn't going to war; she was going to a school tournament to win bragging rights. They'd been joking about the first task for months; it wasn't like she was going to die.

 

Though…that Diggory boy died the last time there was a tournament. Laura's hands tightened in Carmilla's robes.

 

"Not good enough." She whispered, her voice tight. "No getting hurt. You get hurt and I'll…I'll…"

 

"You'll what, cutie?" Carmilla's gaze fell to Laura's mouth before snapping back up to her eyes. Laura swallowed, her grip on Carmilla's collar both keeping her standing and making her knees shake.

 

There was a long silence between them. Laura licked her lips unconsciously, her eyes flickering between Carmilla's eyes and her stupid, beautiful mouth. Carmilla leaned forward, her breath suddenly so warm and gentle on Laura's face. Laura wanted to close her eyes, push upward, feel if Carmilla's mouth was as soft as it always looked.

 

"I'll stop helping you in potions." Laura suddenly blurted out, her face nearly centimeters away from Carmilla's.

 

Carmilla's mouth pressed into a hard line and she stepped back, shaking her head as though clearing away a fog. Laura immediately regretted the words, though she couldn't place why. Carmilla gave her a forced smile and stepped out into the arena entrance.

 

"I won't get hurt." She offered, though the words felt hollow and formal. She turned to walk back toward the champion's tent, her shoulders tense. Laura scrambled out of the alcove and grabbed her wrist.

 

"Carmilla." Laura yanked her back.

 

Carmilla's face was closed off, passive. Laura hated when she did that. She only did that when she was talking to people she didn't like. It hurt to be on the receiving end of. Laura softly squeezed Carmilla's wrist.

 

"If you get hurt, it's gonna kill me, so please don't." She whispered, terrified by the sound of fear in her own voice.

 

Carmilla's eyes lit up, locking onto Laura's.

 

"Why would it…"

 

Laura pressed a finger to Carmilla's lips.

 

"Come back unhurt and maybe I'll tell you."

 

Using the last bit of bravery she had in her bones, Laura pressed a lingering kiss to Carmilla's cheek. The skin beneath her lips was warm and smooth and Carmilla's scent engulfed her as she backed away.

 

"Please, Carm." Laura whispered, before letting her wrist go.

 

Instead of waiting for a response from the clearly shocked Slytherin, Laura turned on her heel and marched into the Hufflepuff cheering section, her whole body trembling.

 

She was ready to yell as loud as she could for the dark haired girl in silver and green. 

 

 

\---

 

 

Turns out, the arena wasn't so much a playing field as is it was a magical projection.

 

The first task was underground.

 

The fact that Laura hadn't put that together from the clue made her furious. She should have known. She should have known so Carmilla could have been better prepared. Her heart sank at the idea of Carmilla alone in an enclosed space.

 

Carmilla had once told Laura she liked the lake because it was so open, much more so than the rest of the castle. She got claustrophobic, though Laura didn't know why. Laura had learned to take the small crumbs of information Carmilla was willing to give out, so she hadn't pressed.

 

Laura scanned the area, looking at the flicking figures walking the field.

 

Each champion had their own colored projection. Theo Straka, the Durmstrang competitor, was in lit in burgundy and gold. Elsie something-or-other from Beauxbatons was pale blue and white. Then, Laura's eyes found Carmilla, her spectral image a beautiful silver and green. She immediately followed Carmilla's form, lost in a maze of tunnels.

 

The goal of the task was to escape the dark, subterranean labyrinth. However, their wands had been enchanted to only allow them three spells. Three spells to complete their mission. Three spells to get to the surface, through the one exit that bloomed in the middle of the circular arena.

 

_Three words is all_

_To bring you home_

 

Laura bit her nails as she watched Carmilla's projection decide on a first spell.

 

 _Lumos_ appeared over her head in a scratchy writing that looked nearly identical to Carmilla's own. Similar spells and incantations popped up over each of the other champions, but Laura didn't care. That was one spell gone. Only two left.

 

She hunkered down in the stands and waited.

 

The task was only meant to be an hour, but it was closing in on thirty minutes and each of the champions had still only used one spell each. It made Laura queasy. Something was coming for them. She could feel it. It couldn't just be a maze. That would be to simple; too nice.

 

The Durmstrang champion suddenly brought out a second spell. Then the Beauxbatons girl threw out another. Both spells had nothing to do with each other. One was a strengthening charm, another a water spell.

 

The wheels clicked into place in Laura's head.

 

The tunnels weren't just a maze.

 

They were specific. Each champion started in a different section; a section made just for them.

 

They were each confronting one of their worst fears.

 

Suddenly, Carmilla's projection fell to the ground, still. Laura lurched out of her seat. Perry grabbed onto the hem of her robes but Laura couldn't be held back. Danny was there, shoving her shoulders as Perry tried to corral her.

 

"She's hurt." Laura tried to scream, but it came out as a ragged rasp.

 

Carmilla's body was still as a corpse, her projection clearly unconscious. Minutes passed and no one did anything. Laura could feel her tears slipping hot down her cheeks, yet she couldn't get her mouth to make sound. Why wasn't anyone helping her? She wasn't supposed to get hurt. Laura struggled against Danny's tight grip around her shoulders, ignoring whatever words she and Perry were trying to calm her with.

 

Then, a spell appeared over Carmilla's head.

 

 _Defodio_.

 

A dull sound thundered beneath the arena.

 

Then, Carmilla was leaning up on her elbows, her body breathing ragged breaths but moving. Laura still fought against the girls' arms but the fact that Carmilla was functioning was a sweeping sense of relief.

 

The projection of Carmilla stumbled to her feet and limped along the tunnels. It took another excruciating twelve minutes, and another terrifying fall that Carmilla didn't rise from for a long moment, but then there was a thumping sound at the exit of the maze.

 

"REDUCTO!"

 

The word rang out in the area and the wooden doors that sealed the exit were blown open. In the wreckage, after the smoke cleared from the blast, was Carmilla. She raised her left hand up with her wand before she collapsed into the dirt.

 

Danny tried to keep hold of Laura, but she slipped out of her cloak and shot down the stands. It was probably a hundred and fifty percent illegal and totally not good for Carmilla's scores, but Laura didn't care. She shoved her way onto the field and sprinted to the unconscious girl.

 

McGonagall was already at her side as Laura slid to her knees and scrambled to Carmilla.

 

"Miss Hollis, how is Merlin's name did you get down here?" Her shrill voice sounded oddly impressed. Laura ignored her.

 

Gently, she took Carmilla's head and placed it into her lap. She was covered in dirt from head to toe, her dark hair matted and filthy. There was blood along the crown of her head and her finger nails were stained the same red. Laura's thumbs stroked over Carmilla's smooth cheeks, discovering each slightly wet. Laura then realized she must have been crying.

 

Crying, alone, in the darkness of that labyrinth. Laura furious and terrified.  

 

Madam Pomfrey was suddenly next to the pair.

 

"We need to get her to the infirmary. That tunnel collapsed on her."

 

A choking sob shook Laura's body. Trapped. Carmilla hated feeling trapped. She always felt trapped. Laura's hands softly brushed Carmilla's hair away from her eyes.

 

"Miss Hollis, you can accompany me but I need to get to her to the hospital wing. Now."

 

As a Triwizard official leaned down to scoop Carmilla up, Laura lurched her body in the way, refusing to let him touch her.

 

An old, steady hand fell to Laura's shoulder.

 

"He's not going to hurt her, Hollis. Up, now."

 

McGonagall helped Laura to her feet, gently dusting off her mussed clothes. She caught Laura's gaze and cupped her face in her worn, sure hands.

 

"You better tell that girl how you feel."

 

The words struck Laura like lightning. All she could do was nod and then she trotted away, following like a puppy at the heels of the man carrying Carmilla.

 

 

\---

 

 

Laura could barely sleep. All she could do was sit and wait in the infirmary with Carmilla. The girl was fine, Madam Pomfrey said so, but she still hadn't woken. Madam Pomfrey said there was surely enchantments we didn't see, parts of the maze that may have attributed to her exhaustion, but Laura could only worry and sleep fitfully in a chair by her bedside.

 

It was two days after the task and, thankfully, Laura had been excused from classes. She didn't know how she'd gotten out of going (she wondered what Perry had said to all her professors) but in all honesty she didn't care. She got to sit by Carmilla and hold her chilly, sleeping hand. She was determined to be there when she woke. She had to be.

 

McGonagall's words seemed to constantly echo in Laura's head. 

 

_"You better tell that girl how you feel."_

 

Laura wasn't even sure what that was. It was another part of the Carmilla mystery.

 

But it wasn't, not really. Not when Laura looked at Carmilla laying broken in the hospital wing. 

 

Then, it felt very not mysterious. 

 

It felt true and frightening and overwhelming. 

 

Laura knew the word, could taste it on the back of her tongue, but she couldn't say it, think it. It was too much. It was terrifying. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that when Carmilla woke up, Laura was going to be there. And when Carmilla opened her eyes, Laura would get to look in them. And everything else would just have to wait until then.

 

Laura adjusted her posture as she nestled into the chair Madam Pomfrey had provided her with. It was unusual to let non-patients stay in the hospital wing overnight, but when the staff realized Laura would just sneak back in, they had fixed her up with an enchanted chair that was extra comfortable.

 

She held Carmilla's left hand in her own, as the girl had been pushed onto her side. Something about making sure her body didn't get sore; Laura hadn't exactly been listening when Madam Pomfrey moved her. Laura had just been trying to focus on the fact that at any moment, she'd wake up and be fine.

 

Just as Laura had curled in on herself, she felt a twitch against her hand. Her eyes snapped open, glancing down at the hand held in her own. Carmilla's hand squeezed Laura's fingers, tight to the point of pain. Laura laughed. She couldn't be bothered to feel the irritation of the tight grip.

 

"Carm?" Laura tried, moving to brush Carmilla's wayward hair from her face.

 

A groan broke out of Carmilla's mouth, rumbling in her chest. Laura's hand flew to her side, the other still resting against her cheek.

 

"Carm?" She whispered again.

 

Slowly, Carmilla blinked her eyes open. She looked at Laura a long moment, her pupils wide in confusion and almost fear, and then her arms flew up and wrapped around Laura, tugging her down on the bed.

 

"Laura." She breathed into Laura's hair.

 

Laura's body relaxed for the first time in days. She sank into Carmilla, letting her stress leak out of her muscles as Carmilla's arms tightened around her.

 

"You weren't going to get hurt, remember?" Laura murmured into Carmilla's neck.

 

Carmilla let out a wheezing laugh that sputtered into a cough. Laura panicked, pulling back, but still kept her hands on Carmilla; one on her neck, the other on her hip. Carmilla took a shuddering breath and hacked out a rough cough.

 

"Sorry, cutie." She managed between breaths. "I didn't think they were gonna cave the place in on me."

 

Laura shook her head and could feel the tears pushing at the backs of her eyes. She couldn't cry, not here, not now, not when Carmilla was awake and fine.

 

She settled for shoving Carmilla to the side of the bed and crawling in beside her. Gently, she nestled Carmilla against her so that the Slytherin's head was cradled against Laura's chest. Laura carded her fingers through Carmilla's tangles, shaking her head as she listened to the girl's ragged breathing.

 

"Just…don’t do it again, okay?" Laura murmured into Carmilla's hair.

 

Carmilla's arms wrapped around Laura's middle as she shifted her body closer.

 

"Whatever you want, cupcake. Whatever you want."

 

In the morning, Madam Pomfrey found the girls in the same position; save for the fact that Laura and Carmilla's hands had somehow tangled in the night. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, complete! Let me know what you think. I'm a little concerned on the pacing - again, haven't done a multi-chapter in many years - so let me know if you think it goes too fast or lags anywhere.
> 
> Next chapter probably won't be up for a few more days, but this one was mostly finished anyway so it didn't take quite as long. Chapter 3 should show up soon!
> 
> As always, I'm at atarrowsandspacemen on tumblr (though my page is very boring, so my bad) and thanks for reading!


	3. The Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmastime hits Hogwarts, which gives Laura a rather insane idea to invite Carmilla to her house for the holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT, you guys are honestly the best. I did not expect such a lovely reaction to this story and it is such a lovely surprise. I seriously cannot thank you all enough. I am thankful every day for you guys and I'll never be able to let you know how much your support means to me.
> 
> So, here is chapter 3, which may as well be mushy, fluffy, Christmas tropes (Yet, no one does anything Christmas-y? How is this possible?). I figured it's well timed, as we are about to hit Christmas anyway, so have some Hollstein feels for the holidays. 
> 
> Let me know if you find any glaring errors. I feel like there are probably a few. Thanks for everything! Hope you enjoy!

Laura had to adjust back to the Hufflepuff dormitories. After the first night she spent with Carmilla tucked in the infirmary bed, she ended up back there two more times. It was like she couldn't sleep unless Carmilla was nestled against her chest. Laura couldn't stop her arms when they wrapped around her and she'd couldn't still her fingers as they fiddled with the ends of Carmilla's hair. It shouldn't have been so easy to do that with her, to sink into that bed and fall asleep.

 

But it was and Laura couldn't stop her restless nights once Carmilla returned to the Slytherin dormitories. Laura tossed onto her side, the pale yellow sheets shifting uncomfortably around her. She used to love her bed in the cozy Hufflepuff rooms; it was exceedingly soft, covered in grey and yellow pillows in various shapes and sizes. There was fluffy plaid blanket that nearly swallowed you as soon as you laid down and the whole dormitory smelled faintly of honeysuckles and candies. It used to be one of Laura's favorite places in Hogwarts.

 

Yet, after three nights jammed in an uncomfortable cot with Carmilla, Laura found she didn't like it so much anymore. It felt strangely empty; her bed was too big, the pillows were too soft, and it was missing something.

 

Her chest ached at the thought of what was missing.

 

Laura sighed, rolling onto her back as she clamped her eyes shut, and tired to sleep without thinking of a certain mysterious Slytherin who was sleeping so far away.

 

 

\---

 

 

"What's got everyone so wild this morning?" Laura asked, sliding next to Carmilla.

 

Carmilla shrugged, her fork poking at her scrambled eggs. "More tournament stuff."

 

Carmilla seemed distracted, almost nervous. Laura didn't press, just poured herself some pumpkin juice and reached across Carmilla to grab an icing covered pastry. "Anything exciting?"

 

Carmilla shook her head, her fork clattering awkwardly against her plate as her hand trembled. Laura stopped mid-bite when she noticed Carmilla was nearly shaking. She put her juice down, her hand falling to rest on Carmilla's forearm.

 

"Is it the second task? Is it bad?" Unconsciously, her other hand moved to rub gentle circles against Carmilla's back. Carmilla stiffened at the touch and shook her head, picking up her fork and shoving a forkful of eggs into her mouth, feigning nonchalance.  

 

"Carm. What is it?"

 

Laura's voice was soft, her words quiet. She didn't like that something had rattled Carmilla. If she was shaken up, if something was making her worry, Laura wanted to know. She didn't want her to get hurt again, especially not if there was something she could do. And Laura honestly didn't think she could handle seeing her in the hospital wing again, so she needed to help; if only for her own peace of mind.

 

Carmilla shook her head and took a gulp of pumpkin juice. "It's nothing, cupcake. Just some stupid ball."

 

Laura's brow furrowed. "A ball?"

 

That was probably the least terrifying thing Laura could have imagined.

 

Carmilla glanced over at her, her cheeks faintly pink. "Yeah, the Yule Ball. On Christmas night. They announced it before you came in. People are already getting idiotic about it."

 

Laura's mind spun out. A ball? A dance? She completely forgot that was part of the tournament. She could get all dressed up, Carmilla would be all dressed up; maybe they could dance together or, Merlin, what if Laura asked her to go or maybe…Oh no, what if Carmilla already asked someone and that's why she was nervous? She didn't want to hurt Laura's feelings. Because Carmilla probably knew; knew Laura had feelings, thoughts, emotions when it came to Carmilla. She was an idiot. Of course, she's only the least subtle person of all time, of course Carmilla was probably trying to avoid telling Laura so Laura didn't ask her to the ball and-

 

"Cupcake, come back. Where'd you get lost in there this time?"

 

Carmilla's fingers had grabbed Laura's shirt sleeve and tugged gently. Laura shook her head, clearing away her cluttered, panicked thoughts. Then, another one hit her.

 

"Did you say Christmas night?"

 

Carmilla nodded, her eyes filled with that softness she only seemed to use with Laura. Laura's heart quickened at the gaze only to sink a moment later.

 

Christmas. She turned back to her breakfast, shoulders slumping.

 

"I can't go."

 

Carmilla's fingers tightened around her shirt sleeve.

 

"Why not?" Her voice was tight, almost worried. Laura tried not to let it make her pulse race.

 

"I go home for Christmas. I…it's just me and my dad. I can't leave him alone on Christmas. I leave him alone every other day to be here. And he's a muggle, so it's already too nice of him to let his only kid fly off to some magical place he's never been to and he worries so much anyway, and this is just really hard for him, and he tries, he does, but I know he still worries and I can't leave him alone, on the one time of year I get to be with him, just so I can-"

 

Carmilla's hand slid to lace their fingers together, silencing Laura's rant. She felt her chest heaving. She didn't realize how worked up she had gotten.

 

"That's not a bad thing, cupcake. It's good you want to be with your dad."

 

Laura's eyes met Carmilla's. It was. It _was_ good that she wanted to go home; because she did. She loved her home. She loved her house and her room and seeing her dad every morning. She loved the songs he would sing under his breath as he made breakfast and the way he would leave his boots by the door in a messy pile. Laura let a small smile slip over her features at the thought of him in his light up Christmas sweater, one she'd made when she was six. Carmilla was right. It would be good to go home.

 

But Carmilla.

 

Carmilla.

 

Carmilla hadn't gone home last Christmas; Laura still didn't know why. But suddenly the idea of Carmilla alone made her ache. She couldn't stomach the idea of Carmilla sitting alone at the end of the Slytherin table. She couldn't stomach Carmilla without her. Or, maybe, she couldn't stomach the idea of having to wake up and Carmilla not be nearby. Laura tried to ignore that thought trail but then the words were out of her mouth faster than she could think them.

 

"Do you want to go with me?"

 

Carmilla's brow furrowed. "Go with you?"

 

"Home? For the holiday?"

 

Before Laura could over think asking, Carmilla answered.

 

"Yes."

 

Her voice was so certain, so calm, that Laura's body immediately relaxed. With a small smile and now reddening ears, she turned back to her breakfast and quietly wondered how she was going to explain this to her dad.

 

 

\---

 

 

Laura was debating what she was going to say to her dad when she phoned him that night as she walked down the hall to Transfiguration.

 

_Hello, dad. Can I bring home this girl you've never met that I may or may not have a huge stupid crush on?_

She sighed, turning down the corridor. She needed to work on her pitch. Maybe if she cut class, she could head to the library and write out exactly what she wanted to say, then when she talked to her dad-

 

"Laura! Hey, Hollis, wait up!"

 

Laura turned to see Danny jogging after her. She smiled, giving her a wave.

 

"You were really booking it, Hollis." Danny said, falling into step beside Laura as they continued to class.

 

"Sorry." Laura offered. "Just thinking some stuff over."

 

Danny adjusted her bag's strap, her hands wringing the worn leather. "Thinking about the ball?"

 

Laura nodded. Thankfully, with the new revelation of the ball, no one seemed to be talking about the Amortentia potion anymore. Laura had missed talking to her friends, so she was glad for the change of pace, despite the fact she wouldn't be there.

 

"You want to go together?" Danny asked, her voice steady.

 

Laura froze, stopping in the middle of the hall.

 

"What?" She asked, confused.

 

Danny smiled, turning to face her. "Yeah. The ball. You wanna be my date? I, uh…well I was planning on asking you out for a while now and I figured this was a good thing to ask you to."

 

A feather could have knocked Laura over. Danny? Head Girl Danny? Quidditch Captain Danny? Asked her out? Danny just asked Laura out. The thought sounded wrong in her head. She didn't want Head Girl, Quidditch Captain Danny to ask her out. She didn't think. Well, she'd never thought about it. Honestly, Laura's head was pretty wrapped up in Carmilla since she was a first year.

 

Carmilla.

 

Laura smiled at the thought of her.

 

No. Focus. Danny.

 

Danny asked Laura out. Not Carmilla.

 

She wished Carmilla would.

 

No. Stop. Answer.

 

"I can't." Laura finally voiced, the words rushed and hard.

 

Danny's face fell, her eyes hollow.

 

"Oh."

 

There was a long moment of uncomfortable, tense silence where the two politely avoided each other's gaze. Laura shifted back and forth on her feet.

 

"I won't be here." She gave, wanting Danny's pained expression to go away.

 

Danny's eyebrows knit together and then realization played across her face. "Your dad."

 

Laura nodded, relieved that Danny understood without her having to explain. Danny nodded and they began to walk to Transfiguration again. Danny started talking about the Yule Ball, about the dress her mother had sent her and how it would be her first time away from her family for Christmas. Laura tried to listen, but she was just thankful Danny didn't seem to mind the rejection.

 

Laura was glad Danny understood her reason for not attending the ball with her.

 

She was also glad Danny didn't know that, if she had been able to go, she would have still said no.

 

Danny didn't need to know there was someone else Laura would have wanted to go with.

 

 

\---

 

 

After a long conversation with McGonagall ("You better be back for the ball Miss Karnstein, I will not be the only school without a champion."), and a little rule bending to allow Laura to set up her home in the floo network once they'd arrived, Laura and Carmilla sat in a train car, watching the dark world outside fly by them as they headed toward King's Cross.

 

Carmilla was tucked against the window, a worn copy of _The Stranger_ held in her delicate hands. She was engrossed in it, lost to whatever world it was painting. Laura took the time to stare at her unabashedly. Her dark curls were wild around her shoulders, her lips gently moving as she softly mouthed the words she was reading; Laura was transfixed as her lips barely brushed together.

 

Laura shook her head, attempting to pull her attention away from Carmilla's mouth. But, that was a dangerous game. Carmilla has swapped her robes for regular clothes and the tight leather pants she was wearing seemed to be made for her. They hugged her legs, from ankles to hips, and the stretch of them over her thighs made Laura's heart thud in her ears.

 

Carmilla's top didn't offer any help; though she'd been wearing a dark green coat upon entering the train, when she shed it, Laura's eyes nearly popped out of her skull. Her shirt was sheer in all the right places, covering just enough to keep it decent. However, Laura's mind was far from decent when she could see the muscles of Carmilla's stomach and the sharpness of her collarbones underneath the delicious fabric. Laura cleared her throat, pulling her gaze from the girl in front of her and forcing it out the window.

 

She didn't know what she was doing. She'd asked Carmilla to come home with her. She had wanted to; she still wanted her to. In fact, she was so desperately excited that Carmilla was with her that she could barely keep her leg from jumping up and down. But she was also feeling things. Big things. Terrifying things. Real things.

 

Claiming she only liked Carmilla as a friend was impossible these days. Laura knew it was more than that. Her first sleepless night in the Hufflepuff dormitories after Carmilla was released from the hospital wing was proof. But she was still a mystery. A mystery that made Laura want to hold her hand and press her nose against her throat.

 

Laura sighed, glancing back at Carmilla who hadn't moved. It didn't matter. It wasn't important.

 

Laura leaned her head back, closing her eyes as Carmilla turned a page, and slept for the rest of the trip.

 

 

\---

 

 

The Hollis house was arguably too small for two people to live in. Add a third, and things got tricky.

 

Dave Hollis had been so warm and welcoming to the idea of Laura bringing a friend home for the holidays (the first friend she'd ever had over from Hogwarts) that he didn't hesitate to say yes. However, Laura hadn't exactly thought of where they were going to find the room for Carmilla. The house just wasn't big enough.

 

It was a little cottage just outside of town. Snow covered and old, it was nestled between an open field that had once been farmland and a dark thicket of woods. Inside, the main floor was basically one big room with a hearth in the middle. On one side of the house was the kitchen, the other a living room that was covered in Christmas decorations. The upstairs only had two rooms; Laura's and her father's. Her father's room was the larger of the two, though it wasn't saying much. He'd barely enough room to put a wardrobe in at the foot of his bed.

 

Laura's room was basically _just_ her bed. She had shelves all around the top of the walls, stacked with knick knacks and old clothes she hadn't brought to school, but the floor was largely covered by her double bed. Laura had been rambling about an old spelling trophy that Carmilla had picked up from the closest shelf when she realized there was nowhere for Carmilla to sleep.

 

Nowhere except her bed.

 

With Laura.

 

If it had been possible, Laura's heart would have leapt out of her throat. She ignored the sudden kicking in her chest and continued on with her story, hoping that Carmilla hadn't noticed the redness that had overtaken her ears.

 

 

\---

 

 

Carmilla didn't seem concerned at all with sleeping next to Laura. Which was mind-boggling, because Laura had been fighting an panic attack for the last three hours.

 

The problem was Laura wanted to sleep next to Carmilla so desperately. Ever since the hospital wing, ever since the first task, Laura didn't like to be away from her. If there was an option to be near Carmilla, Laura would take it. She'd stay in the library when her homework was long done just to be near her. It was infuriating.

 

As Laura finished brushing her teeth, she glanced into her bedroom. Carmilla was slipping her shirt over her head, her long pale back muscles flexing as she moved. Laura nearly choked on her toothbrush. Hastily, she turned her eyes away.

 

When she wandered into her room, Carmilla was already nestled in bed, on the side Laura normally slept on. Laura could feel her ears burning at the sight of her tucked under her blankets with her head on her favorite pillow. She gave Laura a lazy smile before tossing the covers down, signally for Laura to hurry up and get in bed. Merlin, Laura wanted to keep her. She nodded, clicked off the light, and slid under the covers into the delightfully warm sheets.

 

Carmilla sighed in the dark, turned on her side so she was facing Laura. Laura was on her back, stiff as a board. Why was this so hard? She'd slept next to, well nearly on, Carmilla before.

 

She knew why. This wasn't part of the mystery.

 

She knew why it was nearly hurting to not touch Carmilla as they lay next to one another. She knew why it made her heart throb low in her stomach to see Carmilla laying so comfortably in her bed. She knew why her chest felt like it was swelling as she listened to Carmilla breathe.

 

None of that was a mystery.

 

But Carmilla still was; just questions wrapped in theories. Laura wanted to know everything about her. She always had. But now…

 

"Think any louder and I'm never gonna fall asleep, cupcake."

 

Carmilla's husky, tired voice was so close that Laura didn't have time to suppress the shiver that rippled through her. Laura huffed, turning to face her.

 

Moonlight was spilling in, casting a creamy glow across Carmilla's sharp features. Her eyes were closed, her expression soft, and Laura fought the need to trace the angle of her nose.

 

"How come you don't go home for Christmas anymore?" Laura whispered in the space between them.

 

Carmilla's eyebrows drew together but her eyes stayed closed.

 

"Anymore?"

 

"You didn't go home last year. You came with me this year. You used to always go home."

 

Carmilla's eyes opened, her dark gaze meeting Laura's.

 

"Someone was paying close attention to me." Her voice was teasing, but there was a softness in that made Laura's insides melt.

 

"You're kind of hard not to notice." Laura offered, her heartbeat in her throat.

 

Carmilla blinked slowly, her eyes dropping for a long second to stare at Laura's mouth. After an excruciating, blistering second, her eyes met Laura's again.

 

"I never liked going home." She murmured. "Last year I just realized I didn't have to."

 

Laura knew there was more, Carmilla was leaving things out. She was always doing that; leaving out the big stuff, the important stuff. It infuriated Laura and also drew her in more.

 

Tentatively, Laura found Carmilla's hand beneath the sheets and laced their warm fingers together. Carmilla's breathing picked up, just enough for Laura to notice. It made her head spin.

 

"You could tell me, you know. About why you don't like going. If you wanted to."

 

 Carmilla seemed to consider it, her expression breaking into something Laura couldn't name but it still managed to hurt; she as open, as open as Laura had ever seen her, and then it vanished. Her face was expressionless and stoic. She gave Laura's hand a squeeze and closed her eyes, shifting just close enough that her knees bumped against Laura's beneath the blankets.

 

Laura's heart thumped painfully in her chest. She wanted to know Carmilla so badly. She didn't know how to get in; she didn't know if Carmilla would let her.

 

Laura moved then, untangling her fingers from Carmilla's. Carmilla opened her eyes, panic flashing in them, before Laura wiggled closer to her. Without waiting for Carmilla's reaction, Laura gently pushed the girl onto her back. Laura then nestled down against her shoulder, pressing her forehead into the crook of Carmilla's neck. She threw an arm over her stomach and tossed her leg over both of Carmilla's. With a warm sigh, Laura closed her eyes.

 

"Goodnight, Carm."

 

Carmilla had stiffened beneath her but, at her words, melted into the embrace. Laura fought the small smile on her lips.

 

Maybe Carmilla would always be a mystery to Laura. Maybe she'd never know all the answers to her thousands of questions.

 

But, as she breathed in Carmilla's specific scent, of cinnamon and rain and damp earth, Laura thought maybe she didn't need answers.

 

Maybe Carmilla was enough on her own.

 

 

\---

 

 

The day before Christmas eve, Mr. Hollis had his work Christmas party. He worked at the library in town; it was a small little thing, with hardly any books that weren't at least sixty years old, but every year they threw a party for the six employees and their families.

 

Laura usually went, but Mr. Hollis told her that she was off the hook this year, since she had a guest. Laura was relieved. She loved her dad, so much, but his tendency to show Carmilla baby photos of Laura was killing her. The last thing she wanted was another night where Carmilla kept asking about her imaginary friend, Lady Butterscotch, and her dad not hesitating at all to spill story after story of Laura's childhood antics.

 

"Sad to be missing the party, cupcake?"

 

Carmilla was curled in an overstuffed chair by the Christmas tree, an aged book of Emily Dickenson poems open in her lap. She had on an oversized, dark green sweater and black leggings; on her feet were a pair of fuzzy yellow socks, stolen from Laura's room earlier that day.

 

Laura shook her head. "Thankful, actually. Glad my dad won't be here to embarrass me for a night."

 

Carmilla laughed softly, ducking her head. "I probably shouldn't egg him on, but where's the fun in that?"

 

Laura hummed, looking down at the now cooling hot chocolate in her hands.

 

"Something wrong?" Carmilla asked.

 

Laura looked up at the question. She shrugged. Nothing was wrong, not really. After that first night, when Laura had attempted to break into Carmilla's hidden life, she hadn't tried again. She'd let Carmilla see into her world, in the hopes that by being so open about her own past that Carmilla might do the same. But it hadn't worked.

 

While at night they would hold each other in a way Laura would never be able to classify as just friendly, in the daylight Carmilla was still just as mysterious and distant as before the first task. Laura wanted to be mad about it, to push and push until she found out something, anything. But then Carmilla would tug on her sleeve while they were listening to Christmas carols, just to let Laura know she was there, or she would bring Laura cocoa when her mug was getting empty. It was confusing and exhilarating and infuriating.

 

"Silence with you doesn't seem like a good thing." Carmilla said, closing her book.

 

Laura couldn't stop the words from falling out of her mouth.

 

"Will you tell me something? About you? Just one thing. Anything."

 

There was a desperation in her voice. Laura hated that it was there and she hated the flash of worry that colored Carmilla's features. She couldn't help herself; she pushed. She was just so close without actually being close at all. Laura looked back down at her hot chocolate.

 

There was silence for a moment, just the sounds of Ella Fitzgerald's "What Are You Doing New Years Eve?" playing softly in the background. Laura wished she could suck the words back into her mouth. She'd probably just ruined whatever delicate balance she and Carmilla were walking.

 

Suddenly a hand was in front of Laura's face. She looked up to see Carmilla standing in front of her.

 

"Up." Carmilla said, taking the cocoa from Laura's hands and placing it on the table next to the couch.

 

Laura's brows knit together, confused. Then, Carmilla's hands had taken her own and she was pulled upward. Carmilla took a few steps back, all that the tiny living room would allow, and pulled Laura to her by the waist. She slid her palm into Laura's and brought their joined hands up. Her other slid around Laura's waist and pressed low against her back.

 

Laura's heart was nearly exploding out of her chest. It took her brain a moment before it could fathom what was happening; Carmilla was slowly dancing with her, her gentle swaying in time with the soft music playing faintly. Laura couldn’t breath. Carmilla's face was so close, she could count her eyelashes. She looked away, focusing her gaze on their joined hands.

 

"My mother made me take dance lessons." Carmilla said, twirling Laura away from her only to bring her back smoothly.

 

Laura couldn't speak. She just nodded and fought the urge to press her forehead to Carmilla's.

 

"She throws a lot of parties, lots of ministry bigwigs are always there. She made me learn to dance so I wouldn't embarrass her in front of the guests."

 

Carmilla's hand on Laura's back tugged her minutely closer. Another centimeter and their bodies would be flush. Laura wished she had the bravery to close the distance.

 

"Mother hates being embarrassed. She won't allow anything or anyone the opportunity to embarrass her. So, naturally, she kind of hates me."

 

Laura's eyes met Carmilla's at that. Carmilla didn't seem phased by what she'd said, just gave Laura another twirl and continued talking.

 

"I'm pureblood. And mother loves being that way, loves all the self-righteous bullshit that comes with it." Carmilla's voice was almost laughing, but there was no humor in it. Laura pressed closer to her on impulse, their bodies meeting every inch from their knees to their chests.

 

Carmilla's voice came out soft. "I used to be in Ravenclaw. I…that's where I was sorted. I don't know if you knew that."

 

Laura pulled her head back to look at Carmilla, their noses nearly touching.

 

"I remember." She murmured.

 

Carmilla's eyes slipped down to Laura's mouth and Laura could feel the pull in her stomach; the low, hot desire to kiss her senseless, until she couldn't breathe, until neither could ever remember not kissing. But she held herself. Carmilla was opening up to her, letting herself be raw, and Laura wouldn't use her vulnerability that way.

 

Carmilla's gaze stayed on Laura's lips. "I was so excited when I got sorted there. I've never been happier, I don't think."

 

Her eyes lifted to meet Laura's.

 

"Mother wasn't pleased. Every member of both sides of my family have been Slytherins for hundreds of years. I was the first not to be sorted there. Secretly, I was so glad."

 

Her gaze dropped from Laura's and Laura was tugged closer, Carmilla's hand pressing insistently against her back. Laura let herself be pulled in, her face brushing past Carmilla's. Laura leaned against her, pressing her cheek to Carmilla's and quietly sighing at how warm she was.

 

"But mother gets what mother wants. So, after a few days of fighting with McGonagall and threatening to pull me from the school, I got moved to Slytherin. Which is fine. Slytherin isn't…people think it's awful, it's not. But…"

 

"It's not what you wanted." Laura whispered, her mouth close to Carmilla's ear.

 

A shudder ran through Carmilla that Laura could feel. Laura's heart hammered in her chest.

 

"It's not what I wanted." Carmilla agreed.

 

There was silence between them, the music having long since stopped, but they kept swaying. Carmilla's hands tightened on Laura's keeping her close, and Laura tried to resist pressing her nose into Carmilla's hair. After a few minutes of gently circling in the room, Carmilla's soft voice came again.

 

"I want to tell you things, Laura."

 

She took a deep breath, her voice nearly cracking over Laura's name.

 

"I'm just not very good at it."

 

Laura felt her chest crack open. Every thought flew out of her head; every desire, every dream, every known fact was erased. Laura slipped her hand out of Carmilla's and wrapped both her arms around Carmilla's neck, pulling her tight against her in a crushing hug. She buried her face against Carmilla's throat, and held her. Carmilla's arms slowly enclosed Laura, tightening around her waist.

 

"You're doing just fine, Carm." Laura whispered against the soft skin of her neck.

 

Carmilla's arms squeezed around Laura, trying to pull her ever closer. They stood in the middle of the Hollis living room, clinging to one another, until the headlights of Mr. Hollis' car flashed in the window.

 

That night, in the darkness of Laura's room, Carmilla immediately pulled Laura to her by her sleep shirt and cradled her against her chest.

 

"I'm afraid of thunder." Carmilla whispered into the dark.

 

Laura, feeling full and bold and enamored, placed a soft, slow kiss against Carmilla's collarbone.

 

"Me too."

 

Carmilla's body relaxed at her words and Laura knew, without a doubt, she was in love with the dark haired girl beneath her.

 

 

\---

 

 

"McGonagall is gonna kill me."

 

Carmilla's voice came ringing from the bathroom. Laura shook her head, flicking through the Camus book Carmilla was so fond of. None of it made any sense, but it was better than just doing nothing. Carmilla was finishing up her Yule Ball attire; she had to floo back to the castle in a few minutes. McGonagall would be waiting in her office, ready to escort Carmilla to her champion's duties.

 

"If I have to dance with that Durmstrang imbecile, I'm leaving immediately."

 

Laura laughed at that. Theo was completely awful.

 

"I wouldn't blame you." Laura responded.

 

The door from the bathroom creaked and Laura glanced up, expecting Carmilla's sour expression in some sort of dress. Laura nearly swallowed her tonuge at the sight before her, the Camus book dropping out of her hands and plopping softly against her chest.

 

Carmilla's normally curly hair was enchanted to make it straight and silky. It hung softly about her shoulders, framing her face in a way that made Laura's body pulse with sweat. She had on a crisp white button down, over which was a jet black blazer that must have been magically tailored. It hugged along her bust and waist, just tight enough to make Laura's heartbeat thump uncomfortably in her stomach but loose enough to be high class. On her legs were the damn leather pants, the perfect pants that left everything and nothing to the imagination. Laura was lucky she wasn't panting.

 

The kicker, however, were the blood red heels on her feet.

 

Laura could nearly feel her pupils dilating, the rush of want so strong in her veins that it was lucky she was already lying on her bed; otherwise, she might have collapsed.

 

"You…you look…" The words were there. Laura knew what she wanted to say.

 

_You look amazing. You look perfect. Sinful. Sexy. Like everything I imagined. Like everything I want. You look like my dreams. Take it off. Take it all off and don't leave me._

 

Laura tried to shake the thoughts from her head but she couldn't. Her mouth just hung open as she stared.

 

"Why, Miss Hollis, I do believe I've left you speechless."

 

Laura didn't have the awareness to stop her head from nodding in agreement. Carmilla smiled, a gentle blush glowing across her sharp cheeks.

 

"Time for me to go, cupcake."

 

She extended her hand and the two made their way downstairs to the hearth. Laura had enchanted her end as McGonagall instructed, so it should send Carmilla back to the Headmistress's office without problem. But Laura was still loathe to let Carmilla go. She loved having her with her. She loved having her in her house, with her dad, in her bed.

 

She loved her.

 

Plain and simple.

 

Carmilla took a handful of floo powder, saluted Mr. Hollis with her other hand, before turning to look at Laura.

 

"See you on the other side, cupcake."

 

She stepped into the empty fireplace, threw the powder down, and was gone in a beautiful swirl of green and yellow fire.

 

Mr. Hollis whistled, his wonder at magic still fully intact. Laura didn't look at him, but just stared at the spot where Carmilla once stood.

 

"I'm in love with her." Laura offered, knowing her dad was staring into the fireplace the same way she was. A warm hand landed on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze.

 

"I know you are, sweets."

 

Laura laughed, her heart light and painful in her chest. Of course he knew. Her dad could always read her like a book. Instead of saying anything, Laura turned and pressed against him in a hard hug. His big arms wrapped around her and Laura marveled at the comfort of someone knowing how full her heart was. 

 

 

\---

 

 

Laura couldn't sleep. Carmilla wasn't there, wasn't against her, wasn't breathing where she could hear, so she hadn't been able to fall asleep. Instead, she was up and sat by the Christmas tree, attempting to flick through Camus again. Maybe if she could just understand it, get through the words that seemed to so enchant Carmilla, maybe she could get a little closer to unraveling who she was.

 

Then, in the dark, came a flare of green light. The fireplace roared to life and Carmilla stepped out into the living room. Laura jumped, the book landing loudly on the floor as she dropped it in surprise. Carmilla's head snapped over to her, eyes wide.

 

"You're awake?" Carmilla hissed in the semi-dark.

 

"You're here?" Laura countered.

 

Carmilla's face flushed with a deep blush. "I…I was…I just…You asked me for the holiday."

 

Laura shook her head, confused. "Carm, what does…"

 

The wheels clicked in place. The holiday wasn't over. They had until after the new year. Students wouldn't be returning from home for another two weeks. Carmilla wasn't going to stay at Hogwarts until term started; she came back.

 

She came back to stay with Laura.

 

Laura could feel tears pricking at the edges of her eyes, pushing at the backs of them and fighting to break through. In a breath, she was wrapped in Carmilla's arms. She had sped across the expanse, from chair to fireplace, and flung herself at the dark haired girl. Carmilla caught her almost effortlessly, though she did get the wind knocked out of her by the sheer force of Laura's assault.

 

"I'm so glad you're home."

 

The words seemed to hang between them after Laura said them.

 

Home.

 

Laura had ventured to make the place where she was Carmilla's home. As panic and fear started to creep into her mind, Carmilla's arms tightened around her and her nose buried itself in Laura's hair.

 

"I'm glad I'm home too." She whispered, her voice hoarse and soft.

 

Laura sighed against her before leading her upstairs and tucking the both of them into the warmth of her bed. As Laura laid her head on Carmilla's chest, her beating heart pounding just beneath her ear, Laura knew she was going to have a great night's sleep.

 

Everyone knows you sleep better when you're home. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOO another chapter down! Ending too cheesy? I like cheesy. So HOPE YOU DO TOO. Hope you guys liked this one - Laura and Carmilla kept trying to kiss while I was writing it, but NOT YET YOU TWO GOONS. (But like, soon, so no panicking). But YAAAY Laura admitting her feelings to herself! Nice. Also why is pining so painful to write sometimes?! Sorry for there not being an actual ball scene, but there is no way in hell Laura would leave her dad Christmas day. I wrote a scene where they were there but it didn't feel right. I'M SORRY.
> 
> I'm not sure when chapter 4 will go up. I'm heading out of town for the holidays tomorrow, so it may be a smidge longer wait. Hopefully I'll be able to fix it up and get it out before Christmas though. 
> 
> Let me know what you liked, if you hated it, if you just wish these idiotic witches would get their shit together, etc. 
> 
> I'm ofarrowsandspacemen on tumblr, so yell at me if you so desire. Also, I'm gonna reply to your lovely comments I SWEAR but I've been a lazy asshole and haven't yet. Will soon though. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. A Test of Nerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla say a lot, while actually saying not much at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. HAPPY NEW YEAR. First off, I am so sorry for the wait. This chapter landed at the exact wrong time - holidays happened and then my computer charger got eaten by a rather adorable dog. Also, I ended up reworking large chunks of this because it just didn't feel right. So. Long winded way of saying sorry about the wait, hope you enjoy, and notice we now have an extra chapter to look forward to because this one was too big and too packed to just be one.
> 
> Also, I just wanted to thank you thank you thank youuuuu all for the kind words and comments and messages and I mean, holy wow, you guys could not be better people.
> 
> Again, feel free to point out my blunders. Ain't got no beta, ain't got no other eyes. 
> 
> ONWARD.

 

 

The rest of the holiday passed in a flurry of cookies, hot chocolate, and small secrets from Carmilla. Each day, Laura would learn something new; something small, seemingly insignificant, but with Carmilla it would never be just that. Every piece of information, every word she gave to Laura was important. Each, Laura treasured.

 

Laura found out that Carmilla always struggled to tie her shoes; she could do levitation magic when she was younger, the first sign of her wizardry, and she could never get the laces to stay in her hands. She still could float things between her fingers almost effortlessly.

 

Carmilla could play the piano, but she hated it. Her mother made her pick an instrument to learn and Carmilla chose the one she knew her mother wouldn't be able to hide away when she didn't want to see it. A grand piano was still in the center of her house; her mother didn't want it there, but to remove it would mean Carmilla had bested her at something, so there it stayed.

 

Carmilla loved cooking, which was surprising to Laura. Carmilla's family had a cook, so she never had the opportunity, until she managed to follow a house elf to the Hogwarts kitchens one night in her second year. After ensuring them she wouldn't tell anyone, they let Carmilla stay up with them to cook breakfast. She did it about once a month.

 

"I'll take you." She promised one morning over breakfast, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

 

Laura's ears had burned so bright at the idea that she'd put on a beanie to hide them.

 

Laura had been fairly certain before, but as Carmilla shared more and more details about herself, it was clear that Carmilla did not get along with her mother. From the stories, Laura hated the woman. But, she'd learned long ago never to say something bad about someone's mother, no matter how much they seemed to invite it.

 

And, Laura couldn't exactly hate her fully.

 

She was the reason Carmilla existed.

 

If Laura ever met her, she'd thank the horrid woman for that, at least.

 

Laura learned Carmilla's mother was cold, unforgiving, and very pretty. Carmilla looked like her mother, almost to a tee, and sometimes Carmilla didn't like her own face because it so resembled her. Laura hadn't been able to stop her hands from tracing Carmilla's features; the sharp angle of her nose, the high curves of her cheeks, the small dip of her chin.

 

"I like your face enough for both of us." Laura had murmured, her filter nearly nonexistent when so close to Carmilla's skin, so close to that specific perfume that made her dizzy.

 

Carmilla had laughed, her sleepy eyes opening and falling to Laura's mouth. For a hot, painful second, she just stared. Laura could feel her whole body tingling, like a star about to shoot across the sky. Then, Carmilla turned away, her arms pulling Laura down against her. With a slow sigh, Laura settled against her chest and closed her eyes.

 

Each night was the same; they'd hold each other so close, open up to one another so deeply, that Laura was certain they weren't merely friends. However, when the fizzling, nearly electric zing would happen, Carmilla would always pull away. Laura tried not to let her heart crack in her chest about it, but each time she could feel small fissures lighting up her insides.

 

Laura was unraveling little mysteries of Carmilla. She was getting inside and Carmilla was letting her look.

 

But the problem with solving all her small riddles was that it left the big ones standing alone.

 

What did she feel? Who did she love? Did Laura make her heart hammer the way Carmilla could Laura's?

 

Carmilla's biggest mysteries were quickly becoming the only ones Laura wanted to figure out.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

"I've never had a pet." She said one night, right before Laura fell asleep.

 

Laura had barely heard her, her ears already cottony and warm from tiredness. But, it was like Laura was tuned to Carmilla; she could feel her in a way she couldn't with other people. Sleepily, Laura tugged at the hem of Carmilla's oversized shirt to get her to continue.

 

"I found a cat, once. Before second year. It was black."

 

Her voice was far away, hollow. It made Laura's chest ache. She lifted her head to look up at Carmilla and rested her chin on her shoulder. Carmilla was staring straight at the ceiling, her eyes wide and dark and lost. Laura's hand slid around under the sheets until she could find Carmilla's cool fingers, which had been clutching the quilt overtop of them in a vice-like grip. At Laura's touch, her body relaxed, just enough for their hands to clasp one another's.

 

"What happened to it?" Laura whispered, fear delicately laced in every word.

 

Carmilla didn't move, barely breathed. It was a long moment, one Laura couldn't stand, and then Carmilla's eyes met her own.

 

"William drowned it."

 

Laura's body flooded with cold.

 

"Your cousin?"

 

Carmilla nodded, her eyes moving back toward the ceiling. "I asked mother if I could keep it. She gave it to William instead."

 

Laura's fingers tightened around Carmilla's, her heart hammering uncomfortably in her chest.

 

"Mother didn't even punish him. She just let it go, like it hadn't happened."

 

Laura leaned up and pressed her face into the crook of Carmilla's neck, her arm wrapping tightly around Carmilla's body. She breathed in slowly, taking in that smell that was just Carmilla's, and sighed softly against her throat. Laura pulled her stiff form closer until she felt her tense muscles unlock, one by one.

 

"It's why I punched him, back then. It's why I…" Carmilla trailed off, her words thick in her throat.

 

Laura didn't know what to do. She didn't know what to say. It was such an odd, sad, revelation and Laura could feel it's largeness but couldn't understand what it meant. She just gripped onto Carmilla tighter. Carmilla took a shaking, steadying breath.

 

"I've never told anyone about that." She finally breathed, her voice soft in almost wonder.

 

Laura pressed her nose against Carmilla's neck.

 

"Thanks for choosing to tell me."

 

In a breath, Carmilla had pushed Laura onto her back. It was so swift, Laura barely registered the change of position until her tired eyes focused on Carmilla's beautiful form above her. Laura's heartbeat was in her throat, her stomach, her ears. Carmilla looked down at her, her face so close that Laura could pick out the sparse flecks of green in her dark eyes. Merlin, she was going to die with her that close.

 

Then, Carmilla gently settled down against Laura's chest. She pressed her face into her, her arms tucking themselves around Laura's waist. It was so like the hospital wing, the way Laura's fingers instinctively went to play with the ends of Carmilla's hair; the way Carmilla sighed and relaxed against her as if she hadn't been comfortable in years. Laura knew her heart was hammering, pounding and thudding right beneath Carmilla's ear.

 

As she drifted off, her arms tight around the dark haired girl on top of her, Laura wondered if maybe Carmilla knew her heart was beating wildly.

 

Maybe, she thought, Carmilla liked hearing it.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

On New Years Eve, Carmilla was forced back to the castle for Triwizard events. Apparently, the press was allowed to interview them for their New Years Day releases. Laura could feel the disappointment in her lungs when Carmilla showed her the letter from McGonagall. Since Carmilla was currently in first, they had taken a special interest in her.

 

"It's all nonsense; idiotic, childish drivel." Carmilla spat as she threw her few clothes into her small leather duffle. "I already parade around doing these imbecilic tasks and now they think they can just poke around in my life, dig up some sad story, and-"

 

"I wish you didn't have to leave, too." Laura cut in, her voice soft as she sat on the edge of her bed.

 

Carmilla stopped her huffing, her body freezing as she was about to shove a t-shirt of Laura's into her bag. Her gaze flicked to Laura and then back to her duffle. Laura tried to hide her smirk when Carmilla gently packed Laura's shirt away. Her slender fingers zipped up the bag and dropped it unceremoniously by the door, before she wandered over and sat next to Laura.

 

Laura looked down at her hands. Carmilla wasn't going to be able to come back this time. Laura would have to go nearly a whole week without her. The champions had interviews and second task prep. They'd be given the clue tonight, after everything, and the task itself was only a few weeks away. Laura hated that the whole thing wasn't over yet. She couldn't stand the idea of Carmilla in another dangerous situation. She also couldn't stand Carmilla having to worry about the clue again.

 

"I'll write you, what the clue is." Carmilla offered quietly to the silence, as though she could sense Laura's worries. Laura looked to her and their gazes met. "So you can riddle it out without distraction."

 

Laura felt her insides melt. Carmilla's warm gaze flickered around Laura's face and Laura watched her dark eyes study her. Merlin, she wanted to kiss Carmilla. She'd wanted to kiss her before, nearly constantly, but she'd never felt the pull in her body so hard. Carmilla looked down at her, her eyes soft and worried and a little sad, and Laura wanted to be buried, engulfed, swallowed by her. Her heartbeat was in her stomach, her fingertips, her eyelashes. It was clanging around just from looking at Carmilla.

 

They were too young, Laura knew. It was too soon, how could she know, she's just a child; she could hear every thought about why being in love made no sense but Laura was only more certain as the logical words bounced in her head.

 

Merlin, she just really loved her. It made her throat close up to think about. Laura pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and worried the soft skin as she focused on Carmilla. At the movement, Carmilla's eyes flickered down to Laura's mouth.

 

"Happy New Year." Laura managed, her eyes somehow suddenly magnetized to Carmilla's lips.

 

"Yeah…" Carmilla breathed out.

 

Laura could feel it; that fizzle that jumped between them when they stared a little too long. It was hot and delicious and she could almost taste it. Carmilla's mouth looked so soft, her lips so red, and Laura was sure she was going to die if she didn't find out what they felt like. Somehow, they were leaning in. Laura's heart was smashing around in her chest, Carmilla's eyes were heavy lidded, dark and deep and desperate. She could feel Carmilla's warm breath against her face, her chest rising and falling in slow, deliberate breaths.

 

Laura couldn't take it anymore.

 

She let herself close the gap between them and found Carmilla's lips with her own.

 

Carmilla's mouth melted against Laura's.

 

Their kiss was slow. Laura's hands fisted in the quilt that covered the bed they sat on, her entire nervous system focused on the small part of her that was touching Carmilla. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she could barely understand consciousness; all she could do was sense Carmilla's mouth pressed against hers, her lips soft and pliable and oh, so sweet. Carmilla sighed into Laura's mouth, a beautiful whining noise in the back of her throat that vibrated from her and down into Laura.

 

It took one gasp for air and then their mouths were open, tongues tentatively searching and meeting. Laura wanted to touch her, hold her, press every part of her body into Carmilla's, but she was too pinned to the pleasure of Carmilla's mouth. Carmilla nipped at Laura's bottom lip and a low groan rumbled around in Laura's chest. It was the trigger; suddenly, Carmilla's hands were tangled in Laura's hair and Laura was moving to grab the collar of Carmilla's jacket. Laura tugged, another throaty moan blooming from her as Carmilla pressed ever closer. She was never close enough. Merlin, she wanted her like this always.

 

They kissed, hands frantically holding the other as if the world was going to rend them apart at any moment. Carmilla's mouth kept biting gently at Laura's lips and Laura had no idea that was such a turn on for her. Her hands slid down Carmilla's sides, slipping up under her clothes to press against her hot stomach. The fingers in Laura's hair tightened and they fell back onto the bed. Laura was about to tear her mouth away from Carmilla's, about to map her throat with her now bruised lips, when Mr. Hollis's voice rang up the stairs.

 

"Girls, a rather stern woman is down here asking for Carmilla."

 

Laura's mouth pulled from Carmilla's with a soft pop.

 

Somehow, in a way Laura couldn't exactly remember, she'd ended up straddling Carmilla. The bottom two buttons of Carmilla's button up were undone, her jacket nearly pushed completely off. Her breath was ragged and her mouth was swollen; red and plump and looking like she needed to be kissed again. The girls panted and looked at one another, Carmilla's eyes full of something Laura couldn't identify, and then the two were scrambling around the room in a frantic attempt to make themselves decent.

 

A few silent charms later, Carmilla and Laura calmly walked down to see a rather irritated McGonagall standing next to Mr. Hollis. Without a word, Carmilla stepped into the fireplace. After giving Laura a half fleeting glance, she was off back to Hogwarts in a swirl of green fire.

 

McGonagall looked over at Laura, her stern face holding a rather smug smirk. "Enjoy the rest of the holiday, Miss Hollis."

 

With a wink Laura would spend the next few hours puzzling over, McGonagall followed Carmilla through the floo network and back to the castle. Laura stood breathless in her living room, her dad gently peaking into the fireplace where the woman had just stood, as she pressed trembling fingers against her lips.

 

She had kissed Carmilla.

 

Laura had finally kissed Carmilla.

 

And, more interesting, Carmilla had kissed Laura back.

 

Laura thought that should be an answer to her mystery. Yet, as she stood shocked in her living room, Laura realized all it did was raise more questions.

 

Did Carmilla mean for that to happen? Did that mean Carmilla liked her? What were they now? Would things change? Would they stay the same? Would they ever talk about it?

 

All the questions rattled around in her head, knocking against one another and breaking into new ones. They swam all over her mind, filling it to the brim. However, one question seemed bigger and louder than all the others.

 

When was she going to get to kiss her again?

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

_A test of nerve._

 

It was the only thing scrawled on the ratty parchment that an old owl delivered to her window. She knew it was from Carmilla, it was her careless handwriting, but Laura couldn't believe it was all she wrote.

 

It was the second task clue, a useless clue if Laura was being asked, which Carmilla had said she'd send. But how could she just send off a completely impersonal note after…well, after what Laura could only describe as the single greatest thing that had ever happened?

 

They kissed.

 

They _kissed_.

 

And it had been indescribable. Laura had known what she felt for Carmilla was big, in love big. But, it was one thing to think those thoughts and another to try and physically show them. She wanted to see Carmilla immediately, ask her if she felt anything, tell her she knows she must have. No one could kiss that way without feeling something, anything.

 

Laura sighed, flopping back on her bed.

 

_A test of nerve._

 

Laura rolled over onto her side, clutching the worn paper. Tomorrow she would be back in the castle. She'd find Carmilla. She'd figure it out. If there was one thing Laura was proficient at, it was mysteries. She'd figure this one out.

 

She had to.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

 

Three days had gone by and Laura had yet to see Carmilla.

 

It was like she'd never existed.

 

"Who spit in your pumpkin juice?" Laf asked, plopping down next to Laura. They threw an oversize book onto the library table with a loud thump, causing the librarian to hush them from across the room.

 

Laura shook her head and continued scribbling down her Transfiguration homework, determined not to give any indication of being completely shattered and confused on the inside.

 

"What? No one. Nobody. Nothing. I'm right as rain."

 

Laf chuckled, flicking the feather of Laura's quill.

 

Laura looked down and saw Carmilla's name written at least a dozen times, haphazardly thrown all over the parchment. Her cheeks flushed as she scrambled to crush the offending record.

 

Laf shook their head, pulling out a new roll of parchment for Laura.

 

"Will you quit trying to hide it? We all know you like her."

 

Laura's eyes widened. "What? How?" She nearly yelled.

 

The librarian's shush echoed around them.

 

Laf smirked. "You bring a girl home to meet your dad, which you've never invited me to do by the way, and we're supposed to think you're just friends?"

 

Laura sighed, sinking back in her chair. "I guess that was a little obvious."

 

A snort came out of Laf's nose. "A little? A brick might have been subtler."

 

Laura laughed lightly at that. Laf knew. Her friends all knew. There was something lightening about others knowing. Carmilla had to know then too, right?

 

"Danny wasn't too pleased."

 

Laura winced, dropping her head to the table. "I didn't even think about Danny."

 

Laf chuckled again, clearly enjoying Laura's plight. "Obviously. That's why Danny's annoyed."

 

Laura shoved Laf's shoulder, lifting her head from the table in the process. "I don't know what to do."

 

"About Danny?"

 

Laura shook her head, confused. "What? No. About Carmilla."

 

"It really is one note with you, isn't it?"

 

Laura rolled her eyes, sighing. Swallowing what little pride she had about her situation, she proceeded to explain to Laf everything about her and Carmilla; the slow friendship, the opening up, her feelings, and lastly the kiss. She tried to keep it brief, just touch on how strongly she felt and how the kiss had been all kinds of epic, but she got a little wrapped up in it.

 

"I have never felt like that in my whole life and if I don't get to kiss her again, I think I might die."

 

"Okay, 'Puff, let's take it down a notch."

 

Laura shook her head, grabbing the shoulder of Laf's blue sweater. "This is important, Laf. This is pretty much the most important thing of all time. I haven't seen her since I got back and I can't find her, I've looked, and she's avoiding me, probably because she hates me or never wants to see me again, but I have to see her. If I see her, I can figure this all out. I just…I'm just…"

 

Laf patted the top of Laura's head as they stood. They collected their books and tossed them haphazardly into their pack. They looked down at Laura and shrugged.

 

"Lost. You sound lost, 'Puff. But, if I know you, you'll figure it out. You always do."

 

With their trademark smirk on their mouth, Laf disappeared from Laura's sight and wandered further into the library; presumably to try and get some actual work done.

 

Laura sighed, her head falling into her hands. She just wanted to talk to Carmilla. Merlin, even just see her. She missed her. She missed her and the not seeing her and the not talking to her was starting to physically hurt. Wasn't everything supposed to fall into place once you kiss the girl? Shouldn't that have made everything clear? Why did everything feel on the verge of falling apart?

 

Laf was right. She felt lost.

 

Lost.

 

 _Lost_.

 

Laura shot up, knocking her chair over in the process. The librarian was glaring at her, preparing to march over and deduct house points no doubt, but Laura ignored her. She shoved her half done homework into her satchel and took off.

 

She might be lost, but there may have been someone who could help.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

After a long night of searching, and another half day after that, Laura sat exhausted at the top of the astronomy tower. She'd looked everywhere and still, nothing. She even skipped classes. Which she probably lost points for. Laura sighed, shaking her head. Hogwarts was very good at helping people who don't want to be found. She didn't know why she bothered.

 

"You're a very strange girl."

 

Laura turned, startled. There, floating beautifully in the center of the tower, was the Grey Lady.

 

She wanted to say something, anything, but the fact that the ghost had found her was taking a moment to register.

 

"I've watched you search for two days, but I don't think you know what you're looking for."

 

Laura scrambled to her feet. "You. I was looking for you."

 

The Grey Lady stared, her face unreadable. Laura wasn't sure if that was a cue to continue or to be quiet. She chose her normal route; a ramble.

 

"I'm lost. In a way. Or, okay, well, not physically. But emotionally. And I know you like lost people. And you know the person I'm sort of all twisted up in and I just was wondering if you know where she likes to hide. Because I need to see her and I can't find her and I just miss her and want to make sure she's okay and-"

 

"She mentioned you like to talk."

 

Laura stopped mid-rant. She…she mentioned? That meant…

 

"You've seen Carmilla?"

 

The Grey Lady floated closer, her pale, pretty features examining Laura. She drifted around her, inspecting. Laura tried not to fidget but her gaze was intense and eerie. She wasn't sure what the Grey Lady was looking for but Laura hoped she found it. Or didn't. Whichever meant that the Grey Lady would help her.

 

Then, the Grey Lady was in front of her again. Laura swallowed. She'd always heard the Grey Lady was nice, but Merlin, she was intimidating for someone you could see through.

 

"Carmilla and I are very similar. We do not do well when startled."

 

Laura's brow furrowed. She didn't know how that information was helpful. Laura decided maybe just being silent would be good. The Grey Lady didn't like being startled…maybe she didn't like half-panicked girls nearly shouting at her either.

 

The Grey Lady floated closer, leaning down to look directly in Laura's eyes.

 

"While it is not thought of in Ravenclaw's reputation, loyalty is a fine feature in all Hogwarts houses. You would do well to remember that, before you request information from someone who does not have the right to give it."

 

Laura could feel hot embarrassment inching up her neck. She hadn't exactly thought of finding Carmilla that way. If Carmilla didn't want to see Laura…If she wanted her to stay away…If she wanted to be left alone…Laura felt her chest ache at the thought.

 

No.

 

That was not acceptable.

 

Carmilla did not get to decide that without Laura having a say.

 

And the Grey Lady didn't get to make her feel small just because she loved someone.

 

"Listen here, lady." Laura started, her finger coming up to point angrily at the Grey Lady. "You can try and make me feel bad for wanting to find Carmilla, you can try and make me feel like I don't deserve to, hell, you can even tell me that Carmilla's too good for me and you don't know why she'd ever hang out with the loud, _startling_ , likes of me but she kissed me and ran off and I'm in love with her and I'll annoy and bother anyone in this damn castle until I find her and talk to her."

 

Laura was out of breath and the Grey Lady's eyes were wide in both horror and confusion. Laura dropped her flailing arms to her sides and huffed out an annoyed breath.

 

"So are you gonna help me or not?"

 

The Grey Lady didn't move; she didn't blink or float or even lightly hover in the air. She stood still as stone. Laura shook her head and headed to the Astronomy tower stairwell.

 

"Fine." Laura spat as she crossed the room.

 

She had taken two furious steps down when the Grey Lady's voice echoed around the tower.

 

"She likes the library. Muggle studies."

 

Laura looked back over her shoulder swiftly, trying to see her to thank her, but by the time she turned the Grey Lady had vanished.

 

Laura took a deep breath.

 

Library. Muggle studies.

 

One more clue.

 

 

\--

 

 

 

Laura wandered down the hall, dodging the sparse students that were headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Carmilla was going to be in the library, Laura could feel it. Her stomach flipped at the thought of seeing her. It had nearly been two weeks. It was too long. Even if Carmilla hated her, even if Carmilla never wanted to talk to her again, Laura still just wanted to see her. At breakfast, in the halls, anywhere; just to know she was there.

 

With her heart in her throat, Laura slipped into the library and wandered the stacks. She passed the History of Magic section, where a rather rude book made some unsavory comments about the state of her hair, and then moved through the Divination texts. Those all began glowing when the sun went down and Laura could see their faint twinkles starting as she passed.

 

After dodging two wrestling Care of Magical Creature dictionaries, Laura finally reached the Muggle Studies section. It was the farthest in the back, hidden and small. None of the books could fly or talk or bark; all were muggle books written by muggle authors. It was calmer than the rest of the place; peaceful. Laura could see why Carmilla liked it.

 

Softly, she worked her way through the dusty shelves. Laura tired to keep quiet, so she didn't startle Carmilla off if she was spotted. She was working her way around the last corner when she finally saw her.

 

Laura's heart banged so thunderously in her chest, she was shocked Carmilla didn't turn at the noise. Did she get prettier since the last time Laura saw her? How had she gotten prettier? It was unfair. Her hair was wild around her face, her profile to Laura as she scanned the shelf in front of her for some text. Her delicate finger scanned along the spines so softly that Laura found herself jealous of the books. Laura was just opening her mouth to speak when someone else beat her to it.

 

"Well, if it isn't my favorite Kitty Cat."

 

Laura ducked behind a cobwebbed shelf as Carmilla sharply turned around. Will came into view, all slicked back hair and high cheek bones. He was grinning and Laura could feel Carmilla's annoyance from down the aisle.

 

Will tackled Carmilla in a strange vice hug, which Carmilla promptly shoved him for.

 

"Get the hell off me."

 

She turned back to the shelf she'd been looking at before, but Will clamped a hand on her shoulder and forced her to turn around.

 

"Aw, that's the only greeting you got for your dear old cousin?"

 

Carmilla shrugged the hand off her shoulder. "Leave me alone, William."

 

Laura could feel her hands balling into fists as Will shoved Carmilla out of the way to peruse the books Carmilla was trying to look at.

 

"What's this? Poetry? A little obvious, don't you think?" He mocked, yanking out a book and flicking through it roughly before tossing it carelessly behind him.

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carmilla bit out.

 

William pulled another book out and laughed loudly before ripping out several pages and flinging them all around the stacks.

 

"Oh, come now Kitty, let's not pretend. We're family. You know I'm talking about that little mudblood pet of yours."

 

Laura's ears filled with white hot static. Mudblood. She could see Carmilla's whole demeanor change at the word. Laura gripped the edge of the shelf, trying to tamp down her own boiling blood.

 

"Excuse me?" Carmilla hissed, her back arched like a panther ready to kill.

 

Will didn't seem phased. He tugged another book out and threw it hard down the aisle. It landed with a thud and skid over near Laura's feet.

 

"Oh don't pretend you were trying to hide her. The way you trail after her all over school like some lovesick dog. God, if your Mother knew, knew you'd been ensnared by some bland, poor, little mud-"

 

The words were barely out of Will's mouth; Laura didn't even have time to emotionally react to them. Carmilla had slammed him into the shelves, her forearm pinning him painfully against the stacks, wand shoved sharply at his throat. The confidence slipped out of Will's features in a breath.

 

"Say one more word about her and I'll-"

 

"Carm!"

 

Laura couldn't take it any longer. She burst from behind the books she had been hiding and sped over to the angry pair. Her hand landed softly on Carmilla's wand arm, her fingers gently wrapping around her wrist.

 

Carmilla's head snapped in her direction at the touch, though her face was still twisted in a vicious sneer. At Laura's gaze, her face fell and she shakily stepped back from her rattled cousin. Will slumped away from the wall, hand rubbing nervously at his throat. He coughed a few times as Laura's gaze flickered all over Carmilla's face. Carmilla's eyes met hers briefly, only to dart away and back to Will. Laura turned as she heard him shuffling behind them.  

 

"You're gonna regret that, Kitty."

 

His slick hair had come loose, leaving greasy strands to fly in his face as he threatened Carmilla. Laura felt her veins light up with anger. Before she could stop herself, her fist came flying up and she punched him in the eye.

 

Pain blossomed across her knuckles but Laura recovered quickly as Will sputtered, clutching his face.

 

"What the hell!" He shouted, his voice echoing around the library.

 

Laura glanced back at Carmilla who was staring at her in what could only be described as awe. Will kicked at the closest shelf, causing the old wood to uproot and books to go spilling to the floor.

 

Carmilla grabbed Laura's shirt sleeve.

 

"Time to go, cupcake."

 

Then, they were running. They sprinted out of the library, neither looking back to see if Will was still around. The sounds of their feet hitting the marble echoed around the halls. Carmilla's hand was still latched onto Laura's sleeve, trying not to lose her. Laura managed a glance over at Carmilla, her profile strong and beautiful as they ran. Just as she was about to say they could probably stop, a red curse slammed into the column on their right.

 

Carmilla and Laura skid to a halt, slamming into one another. Laura looked behind them just in time to see Will throwing another curse at their backs. Carmilla shoved Laura to the side, the purple spell nearly clipping Carmilla's back. Then, they were off again.

 

Laura tried to think, tried to figure a way out of this mess, but everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner. Carmilla was fumbling with her wand in her right hand, but she was left handed; the right was clumsy and couldn't get it to set right. Laura was coming to terms with the fact she was going to have to duel William Morgan when Carmilla pushed her sharply to the right.

 

"There you are!" She breathed as she skid over to an appearing door. Laura couldn't keep track of what was happening.

 

"Carm, what is-"

 

Before Laura could get the question out, Carmilla had thrown the door open and tugged Laura inside by her robes. She slammed the door behind them and locked it. Faster than the door had come, it vanished before Laura's eyes. It melted until it was smaller and smaller, finally disappearing with a soft pop.

 

Laura still couldn't believe magic sometimes.

 

Carmilla was still stiff, staring at the wall as if she was waiting for Will to burst through. Laura took the breather to look around and see where Carmilla had taken them. When she turned to face the room fully, her breath caught in her chest.

 

It was _her_ room.

 

It was Laura's bedroom from home.

 

It was as if she'd stepped out of Hogwarts and was suddenly back in her cozy house again. She half expected to hear her dad clattering around downstairs as she stood near her door. Her mind ran with what was happening, how this was possible. They hadn't flooed, they hadn't apparated…

 

"It's the Room of Requirement." Carmilla's soft voice came from behind her, but Laura didn't dare look away from her worn childhood bedspread.

 

Suddenly, Carmilla was next to her, their shoulders lightly brushing.

 

"I asked it to take us somewhere safe." Laura could see Carmilla's blush from the corner of her eye. "It made your room."

 

Laura felt her breath catch at the implication. Carmilla felt safe in Laura's room.

 

Carmilla felt safe with Laura.

 

But then, if that was true, why was she avoiding her?

 

Laura turned to ask when her hand pulsed in pain. She winced, gasping at the shock of it. A small bowl of ice water appeared on her bedside table, along with a soft yellow cloth.

 

"That'll be for your knuckles." Carmilla said, leading Laura over to the bed.

 

They both sat quietly on the edge, just as they had only days before.

 

When they had kissed.

 

Laura could feel her palms start sweating and her ears starting to burn.

 

Carmilla gently took Laura bruised hand in her own and brought the cool, damp cloth over her knuckles. Laura hissed at the pain, but Carmilla was tender with her and the fingers wrapped around her wrist moved softly against her pulse point in comfort. Laura could feel her heart rate skyrocket at the soothing touch.

 

Laura studied Carmilla's face as she focused on Laura's hand. She looked so beautiful. The room was dark, just one warm lamp in the corner of the room on a high shelf, and it sent golden and cream shadows across Carmilla's skin. But, she also looked tired; worn down and weary as if she hadn't been sleeping. Laura wondered if that was her fault. She gritted her teeth at the thought.

 

"I…I don't know what to say." Carmilla said, dipping the cloth back in the cool water before wiping it along Laura's skin.

 

Laura didn't think those words should hurt as much as they did, but they cracked into Laura's chest like hammers. They had come so far, said so much. How could Carmilla just not be able to anymore? After everything? Laura tried to suppress the raggedy breath that wanted out of her lungs.

 

Carmilla's gaze stayed focused on Laura's hand. "I told you I'm not good at this." She whispered, her thumb brushing along the underside of Laura's wrist.

 

Laura's mind swam with panic. Carmilla was letting her down gently. Okay. That was okay. That was fine. She could live through this. She could look at Carmilla and not love her, she could, it was okay.

 

It was not okay. Laura was not okay. She was very, very far from okay.

 

The words suddenly came bursting out of her like fireworks, hot and fast.

 

"You could have told me, you didn't have to run away. I'll always listen to you Carmilla, even I don't like what you have to say. You just disappeared and I couldn't find you, you never came to class or meals and you weren't even by the lake, so I had to explain to the squid that you were hiding and it got mad at me and I haven't seen it in days and then the Grey Lady was really rude, like really rude, and I understand if you don't want me but-"

 

Carmilla's grip suddenly tightened on Laura's hurt hand and Laura yelped in painful surprise, her ramble cut short. Laura's gaze found Carmilla's and the girl looked so shocked that Laura went completely still.

 

"You think I don't want you?"

 

Laura could hear her pulse thumping in her ears. Carmilla shook her head, confusion written all over her face.

 

"I kissed you." Laura murmured, her voice shaking. "You avoided me. You made it pretty clear."

 

Carmilla's brow furrowed. "You kissed _me_? I kissed _you_."

 

Laura scoffed. "What? No. In my bedroom. In this bedroom. I leaned in and I kissed you. Surely, you remember it."

 

Carmilla stood up and shook her head harshly. She started pacing. "No, I kissed _you_ in this bedroom. It’s the only thing I can remember. It’s the only thing I can think about, I think I'd know if you started it." Carmilla rambled on, ranting about how she could remember every little detail and she would know this and she would know that and, blah blah blah, Laura was getting to the end of her patience.

 

Laura could feel annoyance lighting up her veins. How could Carmilla both be the most infuriating and the most wonderful person she knew? It was honestly the most irritating thing. Laura geared up, ready to spout at Carmilla about how _wrong_ she was, when the realization hit her like a freight train.

 

"Wait." Laura cut in to Carmilla's angry speech.

 

"What?" Carmilla growled, her feet ceasing their pacing so she could glare at Laura.

 

Laura stood slowly. "You think you kissed me."

 

"I _did_ kiss you."

 

"Be quiet." Laura whispered, taking a step toward Carmilla.

 

"You think you kissed me, and I think I kissed you."

 

Carmilla opened her mouth to protest and then blissful realization washed over her sharp features. A soft blush rose to her cheeks, her eyes immediately darting to Laura's mouth and then back up to her eyes. Laura could feel every nerve in her body hum, begging for Carmilla. Laura swallowed, her throat tight.

 

"If…If that's true, if…um…if you think that and I think that and we both are thinking…" Laura trailed off, her body moving ever closer to Carmilla. When she was nearly toe to toe with her, she stopped.

 

Her heart slammed roughly in her chest. Her eyes were fastened to Carmilla's. Her fingertips itched to reach out and just grab her. But Carmilla had run and Laura needed to be sure.

 

For a breath, the two just looked at each other.

 

Then, they were on one another.

 

Laura's mouth found Carmilla's, hands sunk into hair, and bodies crashed into one another. It was almost painful, painful how good it felt. Laura could feel the sparks within her explode and she finally felt like a star burning across the sky; Carmilla's mouth was frantic against her own, like she was worried their wouldn't be enough time, and Laura had to lock her arms around her neck to keep herself standing upright.

 

Carmilla groaned as Laura's nails scratched the back of her neck, but the motion sent pain flaring through Laura's hand. Laura pulled back with a sharp gasp, one Carmilla seemed to notice wasn't from their activities. Laura's arms slipped from around Carmilla's neck, her injured knuckles now swollen and pink. Carmilla's hands moved to cradle Laura's.

 

"Really did a number on yourself, cutie."

 

Carmilla's voice was rough and low, sending shivers rippling all over Laura's skin. Carmilla's eyes caught Laura's and Laura could already feel the heat pulsing to her ears.

 

"You should probably see Madam Pomfrey."

 

Laura nodded, but didn't move. She glanced over at the bed, her bed, and then back to Carmilla.

 

"Do you think…" Laura didn't  know how to ask, what to say. Her brain was a delicious mix of content and aroused and deliriously happy. Carmilla's mouth gave her a small, sincere smile. Laura nearly kissed her again, but contained herself.

 

"Can we sleep here?" Laura finally asked.

 

Carmilla's eyes lit up, her feet already moving. She dragged Laura over to the bed by her shirt sleeve and in an instant, the two were tucked back into the familiar sheets from Laura's childhood bed. It almost smelled the same. Laura was careful to keep her hurt hand up, resting against Carmilla's stomach. They sank into the sheets, the room flicking off the lamp in the far corner just as Laura thought about getting up to do it herself.

 

Carmilla's heart thrummed steadily beneath her ear, Laura's pulse thumping along, trying to keep time. She was doing what she had done for weeks; holding Carmilla as she prepared to go to sleep, but she'd never felt so content before. Carmilla kissed her; not once, but twice. Carmilla wanted her, just like Laura wanted Carmilla. There were still questions, thoughts Laura was certain she'd accidentally spew out at the wrong time, but for now she was relaxed and warm against the girl she loved. She could almost cry.

 

Laura felt Carmilla's arms suddenly tighten around her, a sigh leaving her chest slowly.

 

"I'm sorry I hid." Carmilla murmured into the dark, her lips brushing against Laura's forehead.

 

Laura lifted herself, just enough to look down at the girl beneath her. Carmilla's eyes were dark, heavy; she looked at Laura like she didn't believe she was real. Laura was certain her eyes looked the same. It made her body feel like stars again.

 

"I'm glad you found me." Carmilla whispered, her mouth bowing up into a soft smile.

 

Laura's mouth was against Carmilla's again, the kiss slow and steady and simmering. It wasn't a desperate crash, a feverish attempt to hold someone because they were leaving; it was the burning sensation of knowing there would be so much more to come.

 

As Laura and Carmilla fell asleep that night, after kissing so much that their lips were bruised, Laura felt her mind filter sleepily back to the second task clue.

 

_A test of nerve._

 

She sighed the riddle away for the night, her mind hazy with warmth and love and Carmilla, Carmilla, Carmilla. She slept soundly for the first time in nearly two weeks.

 

And, as they woke, both girls were hard pressed to say who initiated their first good morning kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUCH CHEEEEEESE, I can't resist. Hopefully you guys found all that fluff fulfilling - now we get Hollstein together fluff! Sigh, if only in the show.
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! Again, I'm sorry about the hiccup in updating but now we should be on track. There's gonna be 6 chapters total now because this story is getting a little bigger than anticipated and I didn't want to rush into the second task in this one. Some big, fun, emotional scenes happen around it and it all felt way too much with what all happened. - If scenes end up not making it, due to the flow or just because they don't fit anywhere, would you guys want like little mini-chapters of it? I'm a bit concerned some of Carmilla's backstory isn't gonna make it, so let a ginger know.
> 
> Still a bit iffy on the pacing, and weirdly Laura was very hard to write this chapter but I think I got that feisty Hufflepuff wrangled enough. So let me know if you think things don't match up character-wise or anything like that. And got a chance to write Laf, which I haven't really done so exciting! AIN'T WRITING FUN
> 
> Also, Will made a surprising appearance that I hadn't planned on so a lot of stuff got changed - pretty much everything that happened once they returned to Hogwarts had to get reworked so FUCKIN THANKS WILLIAM. 
> 
> For any non-Harry Potter fans who are reading this (or ones that didn't have a very, very deep obsessive phase like I may have...), the Grey Lady is supposed to be kind of snooty - she never fell in love because she never thought anyone was good enough, which is why she is kind of a total wiener to Laura at first. I felt like that isn't explained very well unless you know she's kind of up on a high horse to begin with. 
> 
> Again, thank you guys so much for reading this story. It's my first multi-chapter in years and I'm having such a blast with it and you guys. Feel free to leave a comment, hit me up at that tumblr thing, or just scream into the sky. I'll hear you. Probably.


	5. The Second Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura and Carmilla's hormones kick into high gear, featuring: jealousy, confusion, a bunch of face touching, and oh yeah, that second task they seem to have forgotten about in their hazy loving daze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOO. It feels like its been years since I updated (or is that just me?). Actually hasn't been too terribly long, but this chapter threw me off my schedule big time. I wanted it to be up this past weekend and thought I had it wrangled but damn I did not. I don't know why Laura and Carmilla refuse to cooperate, but now that they are together they REALLY like avoiding the plot. Classic. 
> 
> In apology for the delay, I kept in some scenes that I normally would have cut out - mostly because they were kind of unnecessary, but hey, who doesn't love a little extra Hogsmeade fluff? 
> 
> Thanks for being so nice and lovely and sending wonderful words of support - this fandom is honestly so kind and I do not deserve you. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

 

 

 

Laura had never seen the appeal of early mornings. She was all for waking up at a decent hour to get some extra work done, but anything before six seemed a little unreasonable. Surely, there was nothing so important that you needed to rise hours before the sun did.

                                  

As Carmilla wandered down the darkened Hogwarts hall, Laura realized she may have been wrong.

 

The sun was barely rising, sending the pale stone walls into grays and golds and dark reds. The colors played off of Carmilla's dark curled hair, winking back at her every time she took another quiet step. Laura stumbled as she trailed behind Carmilla, her chest warm and a little fuzzy. It was like static fizzling inside her, always on a simmer, and then Carmilla would do something, anything, and it would break into fireworks.

 

Laura felt the warmth of it just under her breastbone, behind her lungs. She could feel it when she breathed, when she moved; it was in her, as if it was always meant to be. As if it always would be. 

 

Carmilla tugged on her sleeve, steering Laura down toward the dungeons, her tussled black hair slipping over her shoulders with a delicacy Laura could hardly look at. Carmilla was so beautiful. She'd always known it, she had functioning eyes after all, but it was different up close.

 

She looked sharp and hard at first glance. But hidden in her cheeks was a pillowed softness, a smoothness along her jaw that was painfully fragile.  Her lips…Laura almost couldn't think of Carmilla's lips. If she did, she was going to need to kiss her. And if she kissed her, she wasn't sure she'd be able to stop.

 

Which was problematic, as she still needed to go to hospital wing _and_ also pretend that she hadn't stayed out all night. Laura shook her head with a sigh. Perry was not going to let that one go.

 

"Well, this is my stop, cupcake." 

 

Carmilla's gravelly voice came as she slowed, turning back toward Laura. She was still sleep mussed, all scrunched eyes and flushed cheeks, and Laura added her ruffled appearance to the ever-growing list of why early mornings were now her favorite time of day. Laura smiled, the fuzzy feeling getting hotter in her chest as Carmilla looked at her.

 

"So…" Carmilla offered, biting her bottom lip.

 

Laura's eyes had never focused so hard on anything at such an early hour.

 

"So…" Laura echoed, her hands fidgeting with her shirt sleeves.

 

Carmilla stepped close, her body nearly flush with Laura's in an instant.

 

Laura's heart hammered loudly in her ears, her palms suddenly itching to run across the smooth skin of Carmilla's ribs.

 

Carmilla's dark eyes locked with her own. Her eyelids were still heavy, low and beautiful from tiredness and gentle desire. Laura did not understand how Carmilla could set her veins alight with just a look but the heat coursed through her body nonetheless.

 

"I'm going to kiss you now." Carmilla murmured, her voice rough with sleep.

 

"Please." Laura heard her own voice say and then Carmilla's mouth was on hers.

 

Laura sighed into the kiss, her hands reaching up to thread through Carmilla's hair. Carmilla's palms slid to Laura's hips, tugging her closer. It was a slow, sweet meeting; their lips soft and warm and unhurried. Laura wanted to press Carmilla against the wall and kiss her for hours, just feel her and taste her and be near her. She'd never felt so addicted to something, to someone, and Carmilla's mouth seemed to unleash the need in her.

 

Carmilla pulled back slowly and Laura's lips chased after her. Carmilla laughed softly against Laura's mouth, her arms wrapping fully around her waist. Laura couldn't fight the smile pushing at her lips, their kissing breaking down to just the pressing of grins together.

 

"See you at breakfast?" Laura whispered, opening her eyes to see that Carmilla still had hers closed. At her words, Carmilla's dark eyes fluttered open and she nudged Laura's nose with her own as she nodded. Laura couldn't resist and leaned forward to press one last hard kiss to her mouth. As she pulled away, Carmilla groaned.

 

"You're killing me, Hollis."

 

Laura laughed as she stepped back, her hands dragging down Carmilla's arms as her ears warmed with blush.

 

"Breakfast." Laura said, letting Carmilla's hands fall from her own as she wandered backward a few paces.

 

Carmilla's body leaned forward, like she was about to chase after her, and then she righted herself. With her eyes still trained on Laura, she reached out and pressed the hidden stone to unlock the Slytherin common room. Laura tucked her hair behind her ear and turned to head back to the Hufflepuff dormitories right as Carmilla disappeared behind the wall.

 

Laura wandered down the hall, winding her way toward the changing staircases as she tried to fight off her growing smile.

 

She'd spent the night kissing Carmilla.

 

Kissing.

 

Carmilla.

 

A grin broke out over her face as she laughed softly.

 

The sun was rising fully, its light filling up the empty halls with an orange glow. Laura felt like she was floating. Her heart thudded low in her chest, full and heavy. She'd never felt so happy before. Not when she discovered the wizarding world, not when she'd been invited to Hogwarts, not even when she'd finally seen the castle for the first time. The intense happiness that buzzed through her was on another plane entirely.

 

She'd never been in love before.

 

She'd read about it, heard her friends talk about it, seen it in movies and TV shows, but, Merlin, it was so much better in real life. She loved Carmilla. She loved her so much, it was almost overwhelming. Laura had wanted to blurt it out nearly every time they kissed the previous night. She never knew that a word could make you feel full. When she thought about how she felt about Carmilla, her chest nearly burst with the heaviness of it.

 

Laura turned the corner, aiming for the closest stairwell, when someone walked smack into her and knocked her off balance. Before she could tumble to the ground, two arms grabbed her own and steadied her. When Laura looked up, she was met with Quidditch gear adorned Danny Lawrence.

 

"Whoa, Laura, I'm so sorry I didn't see you." Danny swiftly apologized, her hands still wrapped around Laura's forearms. Before Laura could respond, Danny's brow furrowed and she spoke again.

 

"What are you doing up so early?"

 

Laura could feel her ears heat up. "Um, well…I uh…The thing is-"

 

Danny gently let go of Laura's arms, shaking her head. "Did you fall asleep in the library? I know Laf does that all the time, but really Laura you need to - oh Merlin, what happened to your hand?"

 

Laura's eyes shot down to her right hand, which Danny was now holding in her own. Her knuckles were bruised purples and greens, mottled and swollen. Laura sharply jerked her hand away, taking a few backward steps toward the stairs.

 

"Oh, you know, smacked it into a table. When I stood up. Suddenly. Accident, silly me." She rushed out.

 

Danny didn't seem convinced.

 

Yet, mercifully, when she spoke next, she changed the subject.

 

"Did you hear the next Hogsmeade day is this weekend? You've been sort of…absent lately and I didn't know if you knew."

 

Laura shook her head, glad for the change of conversation.

 

"Oh, no I didn't know that, thanks for telling me."

 

Laura wondered if Carmilla knew about it. She made a mental note to ask her at breakfast if she wanted to go. The idea of going to the shops with Carmilla, holding her hand over butterbeers, sneaking kisses from her in front of Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop-

 

"You want to go together?" Danny asked, rocking back on her heels.

 

Laura shook her head, clearing Carmilla from her thoughts.

 

"What?" Laura heard herself ask.

 

"Hogsmeade. Want to go together? We can get some of those chocolate sweets you like from Honeydukes. My treat."

 

Laura's eyes widened. "Oh…"

 

Danny rushed to fill the silence. "Or we could go to grab some butterbeers and just people watch at the Hog's Head or, uh, if you don't like it there we can always go to the Three Broomsticks. Its kind of nicer and I know they have that chocolate caramel butterscotch cake that you like…"

 

Laura's head was running all over the place.

 

She'd never turned anyone down before, not outright. Danny had to know about her and Carmilla. Laf had almost said as much. Surely, Danny knew. Merlin, Laura would surprised if there was anyone in the castle who didn't know how head over heels she was for Carmilla by this point. Laura shook her head, trying to riddle out the right response.

 

"Maybe I'll just see you there, yeah?" Laura interrupted.

 

Danny froze at the response, halting mid-sentence. She nodded. "Sure, I can just meet you there."

 

Laura smiled and nodded before trotting off to the stairs. "Okay, sounds good, see you later!" She called over her shoulder as she jumped onto one of the staircases right as it began moving.

 

Danny called for her to be careful as she sprinted up the shifting stairs, but Laura was just glad to be done with the interaction.

 

She hadn't anticipated Danny not know about her and Carmilla.

 

They were together.

 

Well, at least she _thought_ they were.

 

Laura felt a quiet fear creep up her neck.

 

She needed to make sure Carmilla knew they were together.

 

That was one mystery Laura did not want to wonder about.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Laura tugged on her tie, fumbling with it as she turned into the Great Hall.

 

She had snuck back into the dormitories without detection from Perry, which was a small miracle. But after tucking herself into bed for an hour or so of tossing and turning, all Laura could think about was Carmilla. Surely Carmilla knew that they were together, that Laura wanted them to be together.

 

Laura finished tying her tie just as the Slytherin table came into view. Carmilla was nestled at the end, like always, with a thin leather book open in front of her. Laura could feel her mouth tug into a smile and her ears warm with blush just at the sight of her. Merlin, she really needed to get her body under control. She couldn't spend the rest of her life with red ears.

 

The rest of her life.

 

Laura swallowed at the fleeting thought.

 

She could see being with Carmilla her whole life. She wanted to be with her for her whole life. The idea of not getting to be with her made her stomach drop.

 

Laura shook her head, shaking away her thoughts of the far off.

 

First, she needed to make sure Carmilla knew they were together.

 

One step at a time, Hollis.

 

Carmilla looked up right as Laura slid onto the bench next to her. The small smirk on Carmilla's lips was so tempting that Laura had to grip the edge of the table so she wouldn't lean forward and kiss her senseless. Laura shook her head and bit her bottom lip. She reached for her pumpkin juice and went to take a steadying sip.

 

"Morning, cutie. Sleep well?" Carmilla's husky voice drawled.

 

Laura nearly spit her juice across the table. A cough racked her body and Carmilla's cool fingers landed on her wrist, gently rubbing against her pulse.

 

"Whoa there, cupcake. Didn't mean to kill you."

 

Laura sputtered, sucking in a deep breath. She glared at Carmilla, who didn't seem to care that she'd almost caused Laura to choke to death.

 

"Not funny." Laura finally managed, taking in a slow breath.

 

Carmilla smirked again, moving her focus back toward her book. "Sorry, cutie. You're just too easy to tease."

 

Laura sighed, venturing to take another sip of juice. Carmilla's pale fingers had moved back to the pages in front of her and instantly Laura missed her touch. Merlin, she was whipped. Even worse, she didn't care. She just wanted Carmilla to touch her again.

 

Which is why she should probably ask Carmilla if they were together.

 

Because she really, _really_ , wanted them to be.

 

All she had to do was ask.

 

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

 

Those weren't exactly the words she'd meant to say.

 

Carmilla's eyes met hers, her hand drifting from the pages of her book to cover Laura's. Her brow furrowed when she saw Laura's still bruised hand.

 

"You need to get that fixed up, cutie." Carmilla's thumb ran soothingly over her swollen knuckles. Laura tried to fight the shiver that rippled through her at the motion but failed horribly; it coursed down her spine and forced a small squeak from her throat.

 

"I, uh, I will if you answer me." She managed, annoyed at her own voice breaking on the last word.

 

Carmilla smirked at her again, her eyes soft as her cool fingers slipped up her arm to drag against her wrist.

 

Despite her playful smile, her dark eyes were serious, holding Laura's gaze as her hand wandered to her shoulder and then up to her ear, where she tucked a loose strand of hair back. Laura's ribs were going to explode with how fast her heart was hammering beneath them. Carmilla's fingertips traced against Laura's jaw, forcing Laura to bite her lip and suppress yet another shiver. Carmilla let her hand fall away, reaching back gently for Laura's bruised fingers.

 

She finally answered in a quiet voice, eyes locked back on her book.

 

"Laura, I'd go anywhere with you."

 

Laura's body relaxed and tensed at the same time.

 

Without thinking about it, Laura's hand reached up to cup Carmilla's jaw, turned her head toward her, and planted a kiss on her surprised mouth.

 

She didn't think about the fact that they were in the middle of the Great Hall. She didn't think about the fact that everyone from every house was free to see them. She didn't think about the fact that she'd hadn't even asked if they were together yet.

 

All Laura could think was that Carmilla needed to be kissed. All the time. Everyday. Everywhere.

 

And she would give anything to be the one who got to do it.

 

Carmilla seemed to catch up to what was happening because her lips gently pressed back against Laura's. Her hand found the end of Laura's tie and slid upwards. She tugged Laura closer, deepening their kiss for a breath, before pulling away with a contented sigh.

 

"I don't know what I did to deserve that but please do share, Hufflepuff, because I'll gladly do it again."

 

Carmilla's voice was trembling, low and dreamy. Laura felt her body leaning in to kiss her again but held firm. She ran her thumb along Carmilla's jaw, her eyes flickering across her face slowly. The words then tumbled out of her mouth, unable to be stopped.

 

"Be my girlfriend. Please." Laura murmured, her voice an embarrassing combination of breathless and desperate.

 

Carmilla's features broke into a grin; the biggest smile that Laura had ever seen take over her exquisite face. Carmilla leaned forward, giving Laura a long slow kiss that made her stomach warm. When she pulled back, Laura struggled to open her eyes.

 

As she blinked back into reality, Laura saw Carmilla was back to reading her book as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Laura's brow furrowed.

 

She'd asked, right? She'd spoken those words aloud? The question zinged around in her hazy brain.

 

Carmilla glanced at her before lazily lacing their fingers together on the table.

 

"Um, Carm did…did you hear me when I…"

 

"Shh." Carmilla shushed, her eyes never leaving the page in front of her. "Your girlfriend is trying to read."

 

Laura's ears had never been redder.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

With the second task falling on the coming Saturday, Friday was given to the students as a day off. For those eligible, they could make the trip down to Hogsmeade. Laura wrapped her yellow and black scarf around her neck as she waited for Carmilla. It was freezing out and, though butterbeer would warm them up once they made it into town, the journey there was going to be less than pleasant.

 

"Looking for someone?"

 

Carmilla's voice was behind her, her warm breath somehow managing to reach the back of Laura's neck despite her woolen scarf. She shivered at Carmilla's closeness before turning and throwing her arms around her neck in a tight hug.

 

"You take forever." Laura murmured into her wild hair. Carmilla laughed lightly against her, her arms encircling Laura's waist.

 

"Got to keep you guessing. Otherwise I'll lose my air of mystery, won't I?" At her words, Carmilla slipped out of Laura's tight hold and wandered down the path. Laura giggled, jogging after her.

 

When she caught up, she looped her arm through Carmilla's and tugged her closer to her side. Merlin, she loved being able to just touch her, keep her right against her.

 

She was her girlfriend.

 

 _Her_ girlfriend.

 

It made her chest feel tight and loose at the same time; like something was breaking open and finally healing. Laura wanted to name it, label every little bounce and thud of her heart because it seemed too pretty not to name. But no matter how hard she thought about it, the only word she could think of was Carmilla, Carmilla, Carmilla.

 

It was the only name her heart wanted.

 

Suddenly, Carmilla shivered against Laura's side.

 

Laura glanced over at her, taking in her clothes. She had on her worn green coat and Laura's favorite leather pants. But she didn't have a scarf or a hat or even gloves. Laura huffed out an annoyed breath, moving her free arm up to unravel her own scarf. When she got it loose, she trotted in front of Carmilla and stopped her, circling it around the Slytherin's neck without question.

 

"What's this?" Carmilla asked, her fingers coming up to play with the yellow fabric.

 

Laura shrugged, adjusting the ends of the scarf so they laid right against Carmilla's coat.

 

"You were cold." She offered.

 

Carmilla's hands found Laura's and she tugged her in close.

 

"Won't you get cold?" She said, her breath a white swirled cloud.

 

Laura shook her head and could feel blush warming her all over, her hands heating under Carmilla's touch. She shook her head, leaning in. Carmilla's eyes closed and then they were kissing.

 

It was soft; cold and quick. Just a few cool pecks in the snow, but warmth seeped through every one of Laura's muscles at the touch. She didn't understand it. She didn't care. Whatever Carmilla was doing to her was fine by her, so long as she kept doing it.

 

Carmilla moved to deepen the kiss and Laura pulled back with a groan.

 

"Okay, lady killer. Let's get inside before any of that."

 

Carmilla huffed, but a smirk formed on her soft lips.

 

"Still killing me, Hollis."

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Laura shoved Carmilla inside, shaking the light snow from her hair as they wandered through the door to the Hog's Head. Carmilla had insisted they went there ("It has character."). Laura was fine with anything, so long as she was warm and could hold Carmilla's hand.

 

Laura found them a small table in the corner, barely big enough for two people to sit at. She snagged the bench seating while Carmilla wandered up to the bar to fetch them their drinks. Laura watched her go, taking note of how people seemed to move away from her as she walked.

 

Carmilla always did command a room.

 

However, she also noticed how most of the male patrons seemed to let their eyes follow her. It made her blood run hot and fast. It was painful type of heat; one that made her grit her teeth and clench her fists.

 

Laura never considered herself a jealous person. She never had a reason to be. She honestly didn't have a reason now. But she did not like the drunken pub goers eyeing up her girlfriend. Carmilla deserved so much more than that.

 

She also wasn't _available_ , which Laura suddenly felt like shouting while standing on a table.

 

Laura kept her eyes on Carmilla as she leaned against the bar. A guy to her left, some foppish wizard no older than twenty, leaned close and said something to her. Carmilla ignored him, turning away from his direction after his words were done. The guy didn't seem to take the hint, his hand landing on Carmilla's waist and tugging her against him.

 

Laura felt her nails bite against her palms as her fists clenched tighter on the worn wood of the table.

 

Carmilla looked toward the man and said something before stiffly removing his hand from her body. The guy made another grab at her, his palm landing low on her back, and Carmilla knocked his arm away with a practiced indifference. She tossed her money on the counter and took the two butterbeers placed before her. She made her way back to the table, but as she moved, Laura could see the slimy barfly still watching her.

 

"Your drink, cutie." Carmilla said, smiling as she pushed the mug toward Laura.

 

Laura took the glass and chugged half of it down.

 

Carmilla slid next to her, her hand landing warmly on Laura's thigh.

 

"Thirsty, I guess?" She asked, her palm gently rubbing along her leg. Laura tried to focus on the sensation, how good it felt to have Carmilla's hands on her, but the guy from the bar had turned to watch Carmilla and Laura was bordering on furious.

 

"You have an admirer." Laura bit out, taking another gulp of her drink.

 

Carmilla glanced at the bar before looking back to Laura. Her free hand tugged the butterbeer out of Laura's grasp.

 

"Cupcake?"

 

Laura couldn't justify the hot, boiling anger in her veins. But the man was bordering on leering at Carmilla; was she just supposed to sit there and let him look at her like that?

 

Carmilla was beautiful; honestly, she was the most beautiful thing that Laura had ever laid eyes on, but the way the guy from the bar was looking at her, how his eyes were running all over her as if…as if…as if his hands were one day going to do the same thing. It made Laura want to throttle him.

 

"Laura?" Carmilla's voice was soft, her hand still on her thigh.

 

Laura managed to pull her eyes from the leech across the room and look at her girlfriend. Carmilla's eyes were warm and soft, the way they always seemed to be when they were looking at Laura. It instantly made her anger subside, her jealous pulse cooling to a slow simmer.

 

"What's wrong?" She asked, her other hand fiddling with the bottom button of Laura's sweater.

 

Laura could feel the hot blush moving to her ears, the swift embarrassment of jealousy settling around her. How could she tell Carmilla that she didn't want someone else to think they had a chance with her? It was possessive and wrong and all the things Laura never, ever wanted herself to be. She shook her head, sighing.

 

"He…I…He just…" Laura tried to find words for it that didn't sound so awful. But every pattern she made in her head sounded like she wanted to own Carmilla.

 

She didn’t, that wasn't it. She just…she wanted Carmilla to be satisfied by her alone.

 

Carmilla chuckled softly, inching closer to Laura. She moved her arm to drape over her shoulders, her other hand still tugging on the end of her sweater. Laura's gaze fell to her lap where her fingers found Carmilla's. She couldn't even say it. It was mortifying.

 

Suddenly, Carmilla's warm breath was against her ear, her words low and hot.

 

"He's not my type, cutie."

 

Her mouth brushed the shell of Laura's ear as she spoke and Laura fought the whimper in the back of her throat. She turned her head slowly, her nose nearly bumping Carmilla's once she faced her.

 

"Oh?" She managed, her eyes flicking down to Carmilla's mouth repeatedly.

 

Carmilla smirked, the hand that had been toying with Laura's fingers falling to her upper thigh. The heat from her palm seared up Laura, heading straight for her stomach and heart and head. She felt drunk.

 

Though, chugging her butterbeer probably hadn't helped.

 

"Nope." Carmilla murmured, her husky voice sending more ripples of desire coursing through Laura's veins. "I'm kind of into small, jealous, Hufflepuff girls."

 

Laura laughed at that, shoving Carmilla in the shoulder and effectively ruining the stifling energy around them. Carmilla ducked her head, smiling softly.

 

"You are unbelievable."

 

Carmilla nodded, her eyes finding Laura's again. "It's true though. Well, mostly."

 

She moved her hand from Laura's thigh to take a sip of butterbeer. "I'm actually only into _one_ small, jealous, Hufflepuff girl. And I'm…uh…I'm…"

 

Laura's brow furrowed at Carmilla's sudden shyness. She tugged on the end of Carmilla's scarf to get her to continue. When their gazes met, Carmilla swallowed and continued.

 

"I'm, well, I could never, um, like someone else because…I'm pretty much done. For liking people. Other people. Do…do you know what I mean?"

 

Laura watched Carmilla's eyes shift from sure to worried to pleading. Her heart swelled in her chest. She leaned forward and softly kissed Carmilla's lips, just a gentle brush of mouths, and then she pulled back.

 

"I know exactly what you mean." Laura breathed, smiling.

 

Carmilla relaxed against her, tugging Laura closer into her side by the arm around her shoulders. She picked up her butterbeer and clinked the mug against Laura's, which still sat on the table. Carmilla brought the glass up and took a few long swigs before sighing and pressing a cool kiss to Laura's cheek.

 

As they sat in the Hog's Head, chatting and drinking for the next few hours, Laura wondered when exactly she'd learned to understand Carmilla so easily. She thought about all the mysteries that still surrounded her, surrounded everything, and for the first time that Laura could remember, she had no desire to unravel anything.

 

All she wanted to do was sit with the girl she knew she could finally understand.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Laura rubbed her hands together as she waited for Carmilla to finish up in Tomes and Scrolls; she'd wanted to check and see if they had any new Muggle works. It was crowded inside, both due to a fair few patrons and the miniscule size of the place, and Laura had opted to wait outside while Carmilla pestered the shop keeper about the authors she was looking for. Laura made a mental note to ask about her fascination with Muggle books as she stamped her feet to keep them from freezing.

 

"Laura!"

 

A voice cut through the cold. Laura turned to see Danny Lawrence trotting through the snow, waving her hand wildly. Just as Laura had registered the Head Girl wandering toward her, the door to the shop behind her opened and Carmilla's steady voice filtered out into the air.

 

"You'd think I was asking for children's souls, the stupid, elitist…" Carmilla's grumble made Laura whip back around toward her, in time to see the Slytherin tuck her face down into the yellow and black scarf around her neck. Laura could feel her chest warm at the sight. Right as she opened her mouth to ask Carmilla what she was on about, a warm hand landed on her shoulder.

 

"There you are, Hollis." Danny's voice was light, though her hand was oddly tense against Laura's shoulder.

 

Laura looked up at her, slipping from Danny's grip as she moved to face her. Laura could feel Carmilla behind her, sense the tension leaking out the Slytherin even from her few paces back.

 

"Danny…" Laura smiled. "Haven't seen you yet today. You enjoying Hogsmeade?"

 

Danny shrugged, stepping closer. "Would be more fun with you."

 

Laura's eyes widened.

 

Danny ignored Carmilla completely, focusing her energy on Laura. "Want to go to Honeydukes? I can get you those sweets you like. My treat, like I said."

 

Laura could sense Carmilla watching her, feel her slowly start to shift away from the pair. It made Laura's chest tighten. Danny was still staring at her, her eyes soft and expectant and Laura wasn't sure how to-

 

Holy Hufflepuff.

 

Holy.

 

Hufflepuff.

 

Danny still didn't know.

 

It was the only explanation. She hadn't seen Carmilla and Laura kissing in the Great Hall, hadn't seen them walking hand in hand to class, hadn't seen them napping by the lake; it hit Laura like a wave. She suddenly felt blush heat her cheeks for assuming Danny would know; it was a self-centered thought, to think someone would be aware of her that way. Laura shuffled back slightly, bumping into Carmilla who was a frozen behind her.

 

Time to rip the bandage off, then.

 

Laura's hand slipped backward, finding Carmilla's cool fingers in an instant. With a small tug, Carmilla was in line next to her.

 

"Carmilla and I were actually going to go eat at the Three Broomsticks, but if you'd like some company we'd go with you to Honeydukes."

 

Danny's eyes flickered down to their joined hands and Laura wished there was an easier way to do this, to let someone know you weren't interested. Laura had never done it before, had to tell someone no in this way, and it was painful even though she had no desire to be with Danny.

 

Carmilla's fingers were loose against Laura's and she desperately wished Carmilla would give her some kind of support. Danny's gaze met Laura's again and she smiled, though this time it wasn't as easy and calm as before.

 

"Sure. I guess she can come."

 

Laura's hand gripped Carmilla's tightly.

 

Well, that hadn't worked right.

 

Danny turned to start walking toward Honeydukes. Laura glanced at Carmilla, who's eyes were trained on her feet. She looked so different than the sarcastic broody mystery that Laura had come to know. She looked small, child-like, and…afraid. Laura felt her heart thump strongly in her chest. She turned back to Danny, who was waiting a few paces ahead.

 

"Actually," Laura called, as she slipped her hand from Carmilla's, "I promised Carmilla that I'd take her to the Three Broomsticks." Laura's arm slid around Carmilla's waist and tugged her close. "So, thank you for the invitation, but I don't want to make a habit of breaking promises to my girlfriend."

 

Danny's face flickered through a multitude of emotions; confusion, disbelief, shock. But the last one it landed on was anger. Laura was sorry she had to hurt Danny, but there was nothing wrong with her being with Carmilla. She loved Carmilla. And there was no point in Danny not knowing that.

 

"Fine." Danny clipped out, before she turned on her heel and stormed toward Honeydukes.

 

At her disappearance, Carmilla slipped from Laura's arm and began trudging toward the Three Broomsticks. Laura felt her chest tighten at her silence. She trotted after Carmilla, her hand wrapping around her wrist to tug her to a stop.

 

"Hey, Carm. Carm, wait a second."

 

Carmilla turned, the same soft fear still covering her delicate features.

 

"You could have gone, if you wanted." Carmilla said, avoiding Laura's eyes.

 

Laura huffed at her. She stepped forward, tugged Carmilla close by the Hufflepuff scarf around her neck, and pressed her mouth to Carmilla's.

 

Instantly, Carmilla melted against her. Laura sighed, relaxing into the kiss. Merlin, she would never get tired of kissing Carmilla. It unlocked something in her, a door she didn't know was shut. Carmilla's hands found Laura's hips and her fingers pressed tightly against her; holding her like she was going to disappear. Slowly, Laura pulled back, her breath coming in short pants from the intensity of their kiss.

 

Carmilla's dark eyes met hers. There was still question in them, one Laura wished she could tell her.

 

If she could just said the word, that big and terrifying word, Carmilla would know.

 

She would know how painfully, stupidly, beautifully in love she was.

 

But the word was heavy and it sat weighted in Laura's chest.

 

Instead, she ran a cool thumb along Carmilla's bottom lip.

 

"I'm done for liking other people, too, remember?"

 

A smile shattered across Carmilla's pale face. Laura couldn't help but grin back at her. Suddenly, Carmilla was kissing her again, her arms wrapped tightly around Laura's waist as they embraced in the lightly falling snow.

 

Laura may not have been able to say the words she wanted yet, but she'd still managed to say the right ones.

 

For now, Laura thought, it was enough.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_A test of nerve._

 

To say that Laura hadn't even thought of the second task since she and Carmilla got together would have been an understatement. She had, in total honesty, forgotten that the Triwizard Tournament was even going on.

 

In her defense, Carmilla was very, _very_ good at distracting her.

 

However, as the morning of the second task came upon them, Laura felt her stomach tie into knots at the realization that she'd done next to nothing to help ready Carmilla.

 

Well, she'd made out with her a lot, but she was fairly certain that wasn't going to help her in a test of nerve.

 

Laura sighed, trying to hide her nerves as she walked with Carmilla toward the arena. Carmilla didn't seem to have any clue as to what the task was, nor did she seem to care. However, it made Laura's stomach hurt with worry.

 

 What if something attacked her? What if she got hurt like last time? Laura didn't know if she could handle seeing Carmilla in the hospital wing again, small and wounded in those uncomfortable beds.

 

Laura's fingers tugged at Carmilla's sleeve, twisting in the thin green fabric. Carmilla shook her arm, causing Laura's to wiggle with the motion, and realize that they'd reached the entrance to the champions tent.

 

"Stop worrying, cupcake."

 

Laura's eyes snapped up to Carmilla's.

 

"Last time, you ended up unconscious for days. I think I'm allowed to be slightly nervous."

 

Carmilla smirked, moving her hand so she could lace together her and Laura's fingers. With a small tug, Laura was in her space.

 

"Well, I'm not nervous." She murmured.

 

Laura's heart hammered loudly in her chest.

 

"Oh?" She managed to squeak out.

 

Carmilla hummed, shaking her head. She leaned forward, her free hand gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind Laura's ear, her lips barely brushing against the skin of Laura's cheek as she leaned forward.

 

Laura was certain she was going to faint. How could Carmilla still do this to her? It was mind-boggling.

 

"Carm…" Laura's voice was low, breathy. She wanted to be warning but it was hard to concentrate when Carmilla's fingers were dancing just beneath her jaw, against the sensitive patch of skin Carmilla had been all too delighted to discover. 

 

"I'm actually very, very calm."

 

Laura cleared her throat, attempting to focus on anything that wasn't Carmilla's warm breath against her cheek or the way she could smell that perfect, wonderful scent that seemed to belong just to Carmilla. Laura pulled away enough so she could meet Carmilla's warm gaze. It made her insides feel fuzzy, that familiar buzzing warmth that hummed low in her chest.

 

"That's, um, good. That's probably good." Laura managed.

 

Carmilla smiled; one of her rare, full, toothy grins. She stepped back, her hand sliding from Laura's.

 

"I'll see you after the task?" She'd wandered backwards as she spoke, preparing to trot off to the champion's tent. Laura felt her stomach tighten as she moved further away.

 

Suddenly, her feet were moving and she flung herself into Carmilla's arms. On instinct, Carmilla's body wrapped around her own and she tugged Laura in closer.

 

"Cupcake…" Carmilla murmured, her words warm against Laura's neck.

 

Laura's hands tugged at the back of Carmilla's shirt, pulling her away. Then, before her courage left her, she leaned upward and planted her mouth over Carmilla's.

 

Carmilla's arms tightened around her, her soft mouth responding instantly. Laura's fists clutched at the fabric of Carmilla's shirt, clinging so tightly that she nearly tore the fabric. Laura felt panicked, hot, frantic; she'd never felt for anyone the way she felt about Carmilla. She didn't know it was possible to love someone this much.

 

She poured herself into the kiss, Carmilla's throat letting out a soft, wanting groan as their lips moved with one another.

 

"Laura…" Carmilla panted against her mouth. 

 

Laura surged forward to kiss her again. Carmilla's hands slid around Laura's front and pressed gently against her hips. Their lips parted with a soft pop, both breathing heavily.

 

"As much I would like to continue…" Carmilla nodded her head backward toward the champion's tent. Laura felt her face flush.

 

"Right. Right." She agreed, finally releasing the now very wrinkled fabric of Carmilla's shirt. "I'll just, uh…I'll just be in the stands. There. Over, uh, over there."

 

Laura couldn't take her eyes off Carmilla, her hand gesturing wildly in the direction of the seats. Carmilla nodded, eyes still focused on Laura's mouth. Laura could feel her heart pounding at her throat.

 

"Please don't get hurt." Laura said, planting one last bruising kiss to Carmilla's mouth.

 

Before the girl could respond, Laura darted into the stands and used all her strength not to look back. 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

A test of nerve; Laura didn't understand it until it was too late.

 

The first task has tested performance under pressure. It had shown the judges what the champions could do if given limited resources and a less than ideal situation. It had been hell for Carmilla, with her discomfort of enclosed spaces, but it hadn't been aimed at her. All the champions had been beneath the earth; it was merely coincidence that it was a fear of Carmilla's.

 

Each champion had faced something in the labyrinth; Elsie ran into a fire blocking her path, while Theo had stumbled upon a rather annoyed young mountain troll. Carmilla's tunnel had collapsed on her, capitalizing on her fears.

 

The task had used their fears, yes, but Laura speculated they were educated guesses about each champion. No one had told them that Elsie didn't like fire or that Theo hated feeling small. They were assumptions, made to test and see.

 

The second task was different.

 

Laura felt guilt flood her body.

 

A test of nerve.

 

It could have been dragons. It could have been manticores or arachnids or dementors. It could have been a menagerie of terrifying creatures to assess the champions' composure in the face of danger.

 

But it wasn't.

 

It was both more complicated and achingly simple than that.

 

There was no terrifying creature to fight.

 

There was no battle for the audience to marvel over as the champions proved their bravery.

 

Instead, there was small, dark room centered in the arena.

 

Instead, each champion went in alone and was timed.

 

Whoever stayed in the room the longest would receive the highest score.

 

Simple.

 

Laura clenched her jaw.

 

It did seem simple. Too simple.

 

Which is why, when the champions' wands were taken from them, Laura felt her stomach drop.

 

A small room. No wand. Stay as long as you can.

 

Laura's heart thumped haphazardly in her chest.

 

It all seemed so easy, too easy.

 

But Carmilla could handle it, she'd handled worse in the labyrinth.

 

Laura thought that to be true; until the occupant of the room was revealed.

 

A boggart.

 

Carmilla was going to have to stay in a room with her worst fear for as long as she could.

 

Laura closed her eyes, willing her stomach to stop churning, as the Durmstrang champion stepped into the room.

 

 

\---

 

 

Theo and Elsie had put up decent times. As everyone's scores could only be given once every champion had gone, Carmilla's turn would decide where everyone landed.

 

Theo had lasted almost forty minutes before he came bursting from the room, his entire body shaking and his face pale as the dead. His headmaster had helped him back the champion's tent and he hadn't returned.

 

Elsie managed a full hour, though at the sixty minute mark, screams could be heard from the room and the Triwizard officials had called for her to be removed. She was unconscious when she was carried out, but her determination meant that should would receive the same point value as the winner, even if Carmilla was to surpass her time.

 

Laura clenched her fists as Carmilla was lead to the room. Perry's warm hand landed on her shoulder and Laura glanced back at her, thankful for her understanding. Perry gave her a squeeze before dropping her hand away and Laura held her breath as Carmilla stepped into the room.

 

Everything that happened next was both in slow motion and lightning quick.

 

The door closed behind Carmilla.

 

A silence filled the arena.

 

A minute passed.

 

Then another.

 

And another.

 

Then, a shattering broken cry came echoing from inside the room.

 

Laura tore down the stands, rushing to get onto the arena field. Perry let her go, all ideas of stopping her gone.

 

Within seconds of the scream, Carmilla burst from the room and started sprinting.

 

Laura froze, waiting to see where Carmilla was going to run.

 

In an instant, she had an armful of frantic, sobbing girlfriend.

 

Laura clung to Carmilla, her hands moving to grab any part of her she could to bring her closer. Carmilla's arms were latched around her neck, her face buried against Laura's throat. Her sobs were ragged, torn things; they shook her and Laura's body with their intensity.

 

"Laura, Laura…" Carmilla cried against Laura's skin.

 

Laura felt tears pushing against her own eyes, her hands slipping up the back of Carmilla's shirt to press against her skin.

 

"I've got you." Laura urged, holding her tighter. "I love you. I've got you."

 

The words fell out of her, hot and fast and true.

 

Carmilla nodded into her neck, the dampness of her tears moving against her skin with the motion.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Laura registered they were still in the arena. Using what was left of her good judgment, Laura dragged Carmilla back toward the champion's tent.

 

Once they were hidden behind the canvas, Carmilla's mouth found her own. It was frantic, painful and desperate. Laura kissed her back with equal fervor, her heart thudding off beat in chest in confusion about what had just happened.

 

Laura's hands slid up to cup Carmilla's face and she gently pulled her away.

 

"Carm, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

 

Carmilla shook her head, her red rimmed eyes barely meeting Laura's before she was burying her face into Laura's neck again. Carmilla's left hand slid up to Laura's throat, her fingers dancing over her racing pulse. Laura tugged Carmilla to a small cot in the corner and sat them both down, keeping Carmilla encircled in her arms.  

 

"I've got you." Laura murmured.

 

Carmilla's cries paused, a soft moment of reprieve, before she clutched harder at Laura and let out another shattering sob.

 

"Carm, please, what happened? How can I help you? Please Carm…"

 

Laura begged, begged to know what the hell had horrified Carmilla so much that she couldn't bare to be in the room with it for longer than a minute. She needed to know how to help her, how to make this okay. She didn't know how to solve this mystery without clues and all she had to go on was a shattered beautiful girl before her.

 

It wasn't fair. Carmilla didn't deserve this. Laura could feel her righteous anger flooding her veins, filling her. She held Carmilla tighter against her, determined to kill whatever had terrified her to such an extent. Laura would destroy anything, anyone, that made her Carmilla feel like -

 

"Carmilla."

 

Laura's head snapped to their left.

 

Slowly, Carmilla's head lifted from her neck and turned toward the voice.

 

A shiver ran down Carmilla's spine, Carmilla's hands immediately removing themselves from Laura.

 

Laura looked to her, shocked by the sudden movement. She watched Carmilla as her face went from devastated to completely unreadable. Carmilla took a shuddering breath, her back going ridged, and then she uttered one word that sent Laura's heart plummeting to her feet.

 

"Mother."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUNNN. The Mother finally appears. But Laura technically said I love you, so good trade off?
> 
> I realized as I wrote this chapter that the hardest part about this story is believing that McGonagall would have ever allowed the Tournament to come back. Thank you for suspending disbelief with me.
> 
> Poor Danny. She means well, I truly think that, but, man, she cannot take a hint. I think its pretty easy to read interactions how you want when you have a super big crush on someone and that's how I tried to write her - hopefully none of it came off too poorly on her. She's just a girl who fell for a tiny gay. Haven't we all. 
> 
> As for the scenes that I would have cut, (for those who are curious, if anyone is), it would have been large chunks of the Hogsmeade scenes. I had a version where I just touched on what Laura and Carmilla did there and then had the interaction with Danny, but you guys have been so nice about my strange updating schedule, I figured I could leave in the lengthier versions this time. Let me know if you preferred it this way or the more recap style - that'd help me in future stories. 
> 
> Finally, thanks for sticking with this story, you guys. It is truly so amazing getting the kudos and comments and just the fact that anyone even clicked the story to check it out. I never thought anyone would really want to read this and you all have just been so kind and supportive. I cannot thank you enough.
> 
> As always, I have that tumblr thing (Kind of? I don't know how to work it.) and feel free to comment, yell into the void, or think of me while eating nachos. I'll know. THANKS!


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second task leaves a lasting impression. As does Mama Karnstein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHE LIIIIIIIIIIIIVES. 
> 
> Another chapter for your reading eyeballs. I'm so damn sorry this took so long - I rewrote it three times, nearly four, and then realized that maybe I should just let you guys have it. You've all been the absolute nicest. Seriously, thank you so much for the interaction on this story, you guys. I honestly do not deserve all the love you guys put out there. I am so thankful for you all each and every day. The comments, the kudos, the nachos, it's all so overwhelming. I'm so glad someone is enjoying this AU I couldn't get out of my head. I also apologize if I ever respond to your comments with a small novel. I'm a wee bit chatty. I'm sure that's not shocking by now.
> 
> Sorry for the delay of chapter, but without further malarkey from me, here we go!

 

 

 

 

_Mother._

 

Carmilla's voice hung in the air like a ready noose.

 

Laura wished she could fight the shiver that rippled down her spine.

 

The word echoed around the tent, filling up the cold canvas, but its meaning was twisted and uncomfortable. Laura tried to fasten the word to the woman before her but no matter how many times she tried to pin it on her, it just wouldn't stick. The memory of Carmilla's voice saying the word lingered around them in the silence, filling up the tent with a thick, cold tension that hurt Laura's lungs.

 

Laura wanted to speak, to cut through the discomfort with some words, but her usual  menagerie of speech was dead. Her brain could only supply that one word, over and over; the one word that did not fit the woman in front of her.

 

_Mother._

Carmilla's mother.

 

Laura couldn't take her eyes off her.

 

The woman had yet to look in Laura's direction, her piercing gaze locked on Carmilla.

 

Carmilla.

 

Carmilla, who sat, eyes downcast with her cheeks still damp with tears. Carmilla, who moments ago was clinging to Laura like she was the only thing linking her to reality. Carmilla, who Laura had held and kissed and wanted to dissolve in only second ago.

 

Carmilla may as well have been a statue for all the movement her body gave. She was still as stone, her expression blank and unreadable. Laura's chest tightened at the fact they were no longer touching. Her palms itched to run over the ridges of her spine, to tangle in her wild hair.

 

She held herself still as the two Karnstein woman existed in the silence.

 

While Mrs. Karnstein glared and Carmilla stiffened, Laura tried take in everything that was Mrs. Karnstein; to try and understand this mythical dark figure from Carmilla's stories. She'd heard about her from Carmilla, about a cold and calculating woman who would never be bested, about an unaffectionate and manipulative mother who would not allow for imperfection.

 

Laura understood that just by looking at her.

 

She was tall, willowy, with boney shoulders and elbows. She held herself with an elegance that was too perfect not to be strived for, too pristine to not be practiced. Her fine, dark hair, so like Carmilla's, was pin straight and meticulously bound into a knot at the base of her neck. Her thin hands were covered by evergreen silken gloves, the knots of her knuckles visible though the rich fabric. Her clothes, more expensive than Laura's entire wardrobe, were tailored down to the last thread; a broach but no necklace, a scarf but no hat, the fine gloves but no stockings.

 

Mrs. Karnstein was so put together that it made Laura feel self-conscious at her dishevelment.

 

Everything about Mrs. Karnstein highlighted what Laura was _not_.

 

Laura knew in her bones that was on purpose.

 

It infuriated her that it worked.

 

Mrs. Karnstein raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, breaking the stillness with one small motion. Carmilla didn't move, didn't see the simple yet terrifying gesture, but the movement had triggered something in Laura.

 

Carmilla _did_ look like her.

 

Carmilla hadn't been exaggerating. She was nearly a direct copy of her mother; the same milky skin, the same fine dark hair, the same smart bone structure. Laura found her eyes feasting on the woman's face, trying to find the similarities and differences. The strong, angular jaw, the high sharp cheeks, the beautiful long nose; all were features that the pair shared. But her eyes…

 

There was nothing similar between Carmilla and her mother's eyes.

 

Carmilla's eyes were warm; wide and dark and swallowing. They were endless and a little sad, like she always knew something you didn't. They were mischievous and playful and so deep that Laura was certain you could drown in them. Carmilla's eyes were the perfect bait to get you talking, to make you spill all your secrets, and then she'd lock her own mysteries away tighter even though it felt like you'd gotten close. Laura could get lost looking into Carmilla's eyes; it had made studying together exceedingly difficult.

 

But Carmilla's mother…

 

Her eyes were _not_ Carmilla's.

 

Mrs. Karnstein's eyes were cold; sharp and hollow. They were the color of limp celery, grey and green and dead. They were strong, uncomfortably so, but there was no depth to them, nothing to lose yourself in. Her gaze was a surface action, a perfunctory thing that did not need attention. The life that was in Carmilla's eyes, that living swirling unnamable something, was missing from Mrs. Karnstein. Her pale eyes were empty.

 

Like they'd been empty for many, many years.

 

Laura felt a pang of sympathy ring in her chest.

 

She knew why someone's eyes looked like that.

 

Her father's eyes sometimes held that same emptiness. Once a year, her own did too.

 

Death was a robber of many things.

 

As Laura looked at Carmilla's mother, she realized death could take someone's eyes too.

 

The moment of realization and empathy was short-lived, however, because the instant Laura let her guard down was when Mrs. Karnstein's cold gaze met her own.

 

"Leave."

 

It was a single word, but the venom in it was enough to make Laura flinch. She felt her body recoil before she could stop it. Laura's eyes dropped to the ground, her heart suddenly thumping loudly in her ears. She could hear her blood pumping, swirling around her body in a frantic mess, all the terror from before zinging through her veins with renewed fervor. She wanted to do something, saying something back to the woman who so easily had commanded the room but her tongue felt like it was swollen.

 

Panicked, Laura glanced at Carmilla. The girl's eyes hadn't moved from the ground. Laura's heart thumped wildly in her chest.

 

In a breath, hard fingers grabbed Laura's chin and forced her gaze upward.

 

Laura's eyes locked with Mrs. Karnstein's, the woman's sharp stare boring into her own without a lick of patience.  

 

"Do not make me repeat myself." She bit out, her fingers digging painfully into Laura's skin as her smooth voice cut through the cold, tense air.

 

Laura's heartbeat thundered in her head, her ears heating up with terror and embarrassment.  

 

The next few moments happened in a blink.

 

As Carmilla's mother's grip tightened on Laura's chin, her mouth opening to speak again when Laura made no move to leave, Carmilla stood and grabbed hold of the boney wrist. Carmilla wrenched her mother's hand away from Laura's face and stood between the two, her body blocking Laura completely from view. Mrs. Karnstein didn't move back, her body nearly toe to toe with Carmilla's after the motion.

 

Laura sat startled on the cot, her fingers instantly reaching up to rub at her chin. Carmilla's body was before her and the fingers of her free hand moved to grip the edge of Carmilla's thin green shirt, anchoring herself.

 

At the contact, Carmilla's cool hand moved back and wrapped around Laura's. The touch was so comforting that Laura could feel a relaxed whine trying to bubble up from her throat. She managed to contain it, as the tension in the room had mounted since Carmilla's movement.

 

"Oh…" Mrs. Karnstein's velvety voice came into the silence. "So, it seems my kitten _does_ have claws."

 

Laura's hand tightened in Carmilla's at the nickname. Carmilla's body was ridged in front of her, her muscles coiled and flexed to the point where it almost looked painful.

 

Maybe Laura _should_ leave. Maybe it was best if she wasn't here for whatever was about to happen. It felt more than just a mother's annoyance at her daughter; as Laura sat, blocked from Carmilla's mother's rage by Carmilla's own body, it felt much more like a final battle. A stand was being taken, though Laura wasn't sure what that meant.

 

She _really_ should leave.

 

Laura made a move to press Carmilla out of the way, but the two woman had her penned in; neither would relinquish their ground.

 

"You will not touch her." Carmilla hissed, her voice still rough from crying.

 

Laura's heart tightened, triggering her hand to do the same around Carmilla's fingers.

 

A low chuckle, humorless and dark, rumbled from Mrs. Karnstein's thin frame. Laura was glad she couldn't see the woman; the sound alone was terrifying enough.

 

"Make your pet leave, my girl."

 

Carmilla's hand tensed around Laura's.

 

Laura wanted to bite back, make Mrs. Karnstein know that she was _not_ some pet of Carmilla's, that she was her own being with thoughts and a voice and a stubborn attitude that would put any witch or wizard shame, but Laura couldn't. The air was filled with fear; cold and childish and needling.

 

Worst still, it wasn't Laura's.

 

It was Carmilla's.

 

Carmilla was _terrified_ of her mother.

 

Terrified of her mother getting near Laura.

 

The thought pinged around Laura's head and in a blink, she'd made her decision. If Laura being near her mother made her afraid, she would leave. She wouldn't let Mrs. Karnstein use that fear for her own doing.

 

Laura stood, gently moving Carmilla to her right with a tug of her hand. She gave Carmilla's cold fingers a reassuring squeeze before dropping them.

 

Mrs. Karnstein's eyes met her own.

 

Laura could feel the slow dregs of fear start in the base of her chest but she ignored them.

 

"It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Karnstein." Laura offered, her voice only shaking on the last syllable.

 

Laura wandered to the exit of the tent, her back heavy with the gazes of both Karnstein women. Using the last of her bravery, Laura looked back at Carmilla.

 

Carmilla's dark eyes were clouded with fear and relief. Laura wasn't sure which emotion her movements were responsible for. Her chest ached at the idea of leaving her alone with her mother; leaving her with someone she so clearly despised. Her head hurt with the confusion of it all; was she doing the right thing? Was leaving Carmilla alone with her snake of a mother the right thing to do?

 

As Laura gazed at Carmilla, Mrs. Karnstein's boney, gloved hand landed on Carmilla's shoulder.

 

At the action, Laura's eyes flitted to Mrs. Karnstein's.

 

Her pale gaze was final.

 

Laura's decision was made for her.

 

With a shaky breath, Laura took one last glance at Carmilla before slipping out of the tent, her heart beat hammering loudly in throat and mouth and ears.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Laura paced anxiously at the arena entrance, her hands balled into aching fists at her sides. Her heart rate hadn't lowered since leaving the tent, her ears still burning with residual embarrassment and anger. Inside the stadium, McGonagall was currently screaming at the Triwizarding officials, her voice so shrill that Laura could hear the ring of it echoing around the stands.

 

Carmilla was still in the tent with her mother; had been for nearly fifteen minutes. Laura had half a mind to just barge in, if only to hold Carmilla's hand.

 

She should go back in.

 

She shouldn't have left. It was the wrong thing, it was what Carmilla's mother wanted. She should have stayed. She should have made Mrs. Karnstein leave, she should have held Carmilla and told it was fine to cry, that she was there, that she wasn't going to leave her.

 

But she had.

 

She had left her.

 

She should go back in the tent.  

 

Shouldn't she?

 

She should.

 

Carmilla should not have to face her mother alone, not anymore. Wasn’t that the point of being with someone? Being there for them so they didn't have to face things alone? She should _never_ have left. She should have stood her ground, pushed back against Carmilla's viper of a mother, held Carmilla's hand through everything…

 

But Carmilla had been so terrified when she ran from the second task. The memory of it made Laura's heart crack apart. She didn't think she be able to forget the shattering sounds of Carmilla's sobs anytime soon. And then when her mother came in…It was like Carmilla turned into a completely different person.

 

Laura didn't like it.

 

She didn't like that someone could shut Carmilla down by just walking into a room.

 

She should go back.

 

She should go back in and kiss Carmilla and hold her and tell her mother that she can take her money and her pureblood name and she can stick it where the--

 

A rustling came from behind her and Laura turned just in time to see the tent flap open. Carmilla's mother walked out, all high class and judgment, followed closely by Carmilla.

 

Laura stopped in her tracks, her heart in her throat. She wanted to run over to Carmilla and wrap her arms around her, whisper in her ear all the promises she had for her; promises to never let something, or someone, scare her like that again, promises to be by her side so she wouldn't have to face those fears alone, promises to love her.

 

Merlin, she just wanted to tell her she loved her.

 

She wanted to yell it with every cell in her body. She wanted to look in Carmilla's eyes and promise love love love. Laura could feel the words in her throat, tightening.

 

But it was too late.

 

Carmilla was moving back into the arena, her eyes forward and her spine straight. She followed behind her mother without looking back.

 

Laura tried not to let her heart ache in her chest, tried to fight the sliver of worry that needled its way in between her ribs, but her fears were well founded.

 

Before Laura could register what was happening, an announcement was being made.

 

Carmilla Karnstein would be disqualified from the second task, as she had not reached the minimum amount of time required to constitute participation in the event. There was no way for her to make up the points. She would come in last for the second task.

 

However, she could avoid penalization in the third task if she attempted the event again and reached an equal or greater time than her closest opponent.

 

Carmilla had to go back into the second task.

 

Laura felt the ground drop out from beneath her. She could hear McGonagall's outraged voice, but it was too late. The officials had given the option.

 

Go back or be disqualified.

 

Carmilla had to face the boggart _again_.

 

And now she had to stay inside for at least forty minutes.

 

Laura tried to make out Carmilla's face as she stood in the center of the arena, tried to read her body language as her mother's hand landed hard on her shoulder again, but Carmilla gave nothing. At a shove from Mrs. Karnstein, Carmilla silently moved back toward the small room at the center of the stands and Laura watched in heartbreak as Carmilla went willingly inside the darkness once more.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

The stadium was silent.

 

Muffled voices, yells and cries and the banging of fists, came from the room in the center of the arena.

 

Perry had somehow found Laura, tugging her beneath the stands.

 

"She'll be alright, you'll see. McGonagall would never let the Tournament hurt her." Perry murmured, her hands running up and down Laura's arms.

 

A loud banging came from inside the stadium and Laura tried to tear away from her.

 

"Laura, please, you can't do anything now. It's almost over. She's almost done."

 

Laura shook her head, her eyes pounding. She wanted to cry, she wanted to yell, she wanted to rip the room Carmilla was held in down brick by brick.

 

She wanted to strangle Carmilla's mother for letting her daughter go back into a living nightmare.

 

"It _is_ hurting her." Laura ground out, her voice cracked and low. "It's already hurting her."

 

Perry wrapped her arms around Laura, hauling her into a fierce hug. She shushed her softly, running her hands through her hair, and whispered soft words about how everything would be all right in the end.

 

Laura wanted to believe her.

 

But as Carmilla's banging fists echoed around them, Laura wasn't certain anyone was going to come out all right from the Tournament.

 

Not the students.

 

Not Laura.

 

And, especially, not Carmilla.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Forty-eight hours.

 

It had been forty-eight hours since the second task and, still, Laura could hear Carmilla's muffled cries reverberating around in her head. Every time the world got quiet and left Laura alone with her thoughts, it was all she could hear.

 

The broken, shattered sobs of her girlfriend.

 

When Carmilla had reached the time she needed to avoid penalization in the third task, McGonagall had marched into the room and pulled Carmilla out herself. Laura was only stopped because Perry had managed to pin her down, keeping her from sprinting across the arena and causing a scene. Perry had told her it was so Carmilla wouldn't get penalized again, to keep her from having to do anything else, but Laura's brain had short circuited.

 

She just wanted to touch her, make sure she was okay.

 

She needed to know Carmilla was okay.

 

But Perry had managed to contain her, forcing Laura to heel when she tried to tear onto the field.

 

Laura hadn't seen where Carmilla had gone, where she'd been taken by McGonagall, but she _had_ seen Mrs. Karnstein.

 

The woman hadn't gone to her daughter to see if she was all right; she'd adjusted her fine green gloves and descended the stands like she hadn't orchestrated Carmilla's second go at the task, as if she had no care for the young girl she had just subjected to further torment. The sight of her made Laura's skin crawl.

 

Mrs. Karnstein had walked past her and Perry, her eyes looking so far down her nose at the pair of them that it was a wonder she didn't trip. As she went, she locked eyes with Laura who was still struggling to break free from Perry's vice grip.

 

Once she was before the pair, the woman stopped. She smirked, eyeing Laura up and down before speaking.

 

"It was lovely to meet you, Miss Hollis. I hope you enjoyed the event. I know I did."

 

Without pausing for a response, the woman was walking off; leaving Laura and Perry behind in cloud of expensive perfume and rage.  

 

Perry had to wrestle Laura to the ground to keep her from chasing after her and punching the woman in the nose.

 

By the time Laura was subdued, the arena had largely cleared out. Laf and Perry had walked Laura back to the castle, talking to fill the uncomfortable silence that had descended on the entire student body. Laura hadn't been listening. She just wanted to see Carmilla.

 

Had she been hurt? What had she seen in the room? Did she need to go to the hospital wing? Was the third task going to be like this? Was Carmilla okay? Did she cry again?

 

The mysteries piled up in Laura's mind and none of them seemed like they would have positive answers.

 

She needed to see Carmilla.

 

Well, that had been two days ago.

 

Again, Carmilla managed to disappear.

 

This time, Laura let her.

 

She didn't know what Carmilla had seen when she faced the boggart.

 

What she had seen when she faced it _twice_.

 

Laura decided to trust that Carmilla needed to process it alone before Laura attempted to reach her. It was painful; not seeing her, not knowing how she was, not getting to at least be with her as she figured everything out. But Laura thought, after everything, Carmilla deserved to do things her way.

 

So Laura waited.

 

It was torture. Her classes were dulled, her food tasted terrible; everything seemed to weaken without Carmilla. Laura knew she was whipped, the entire school knew she was whipped, but she didn't realize how completely and truly addicted she was to Carmilla until Carmilla was gone.

 

The last time, Laura had upturned Hogwarts to find her.

 

This time, Laura wanted to let Carmilla do things her way.

 

It seemed like the right course of action, to give Carmilla control over something.

 

However, it was killing Laura.

 

In an effort to distract herself, Laura offered up her time to more prefect rounds.

 

"Schedule me for all of them." Laura said, twirling her wand absentmindedly.

 

Danny sighed, rolling her eyes. "You want to do every round for the next four days?"

 

Laura nodded. "Sure. Why not? Got anyone else jumping to do them?"

 

Danny's shoulder's slumped. "You're going to be exhausted. Every night, dinner until eleven. When will you do your homework, Hollis?"

 

Laura glared at her then, her wand effortlessly falling into her palm.

 

"I'll worry about that, just sign me up for them."

 

The fight was still in Danny's eyes, but she hadn't argued beyond that.

 

It was only her second night of rounds, but Laura was already done with them. She was done with everything. She just wanted Carmilla. She wanted to talk to her, she wanted to see her, she wanted to hold her. She wanted to press her nose to her throat, smell her skin, and have Carmilla laugh softly against her ear.

 

What if she'd been hurt in the second task? She'd been by the hospital wing but Carmilla wasn't there.

 

But what if Madam Pomfrey had lied to her? What if she was in St. Mungo's? What if she'd been hurt so badly that she had to be taken out of school? Would anyone even tell Laura? Was she just supposed to wait and see?

 

For someone who loved mysteries, Laura was certainly starting to hate them.

 

Forty-eight hours.

 

It hadn't been that long.

 

She needed to calm down.

 

Laura sighed, turning down the corridor toward the Hufflepuff common room. She'd just finished up her evening, another night spent worrying and wondering and missing her brooding girlfriend, and she was ready to collapse into yet another fitful night's sleep. Laura twirled her wand in between her fingers, savoring the simple sensation, when she heard a ragged, shaking breath ahead of her.

 

It was the stifled inhales that Laura recognized, the slow measured breaths that were trying to lock something in; the tell-tale signs of someone trying not to cry.

 

Laura's feet picked up their pace without her consent. She jogged down the hall toward the sound, her heartbeat in her throat.

 

Laura could hear her own breath in her ears, her own heart smashing away inside her chest. Somehow, she knew she needed to get to whoever was making that awful sound, that breaking noise in the distance. In her gut, she knew who it was, but she scarcely let herself hope.

 

She missed her so much, it could have been her mind playing tricks on her. She needed to be sure.

 

Laura could see the barrels hiding the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room, their waxy figures looking as worn and wonderful as always, but the sight had never been quite so beautiful before; there, pressed against the wall to the left of them with her knees curled up into her chest, was Carmilla.

 

Laura would have laughed, had her body not been on the verge of crying.

 

In an instant, she'd thrown herself down next to the Slytherin, her wand clattering against the stone floors as she scrambled to her girlfriend.

 

Carmilla didn't hesitate. She grabbed Laura and hauled her in, wrapping her in her arms and burying her face against her neck.

 

"Laura…" She breathed, her body relaxing as Laura's arms encircled her.

 

Laura clung to her, trying to force Carmilla closer. She was never close enough; Merlin, she could never be close enough. She wanted to press every part of herself against Carmilla, have Carmilla's skin burning against her own. She didn't understand how she could miss someone so much after so little time, but her heart was thundering against her ribs and her head was spinning with the smell of Carmilla's hair and Laura knew that Carmilla was not just someone. She was so much more than that.

 

"I'm…sorry…" Carmilla's raspy voice panted the words out against Laura's neck, her breath hot and damp.

 

Laura shook her head, her fingers combing through Carmilla's messy tangles.

 

She was just so happy to see her, to hold her. She didn't care that Carmilla had run away again. She didn't care.

 

All that mattered was that Carmilla came back.

 

Laura tugged the Slytherin as close as she possibly could, nearly pulling the girl into her lap.

 

"It's okay." Laura murmured. "I've got you." Laura breathed to words against Carmilla's hair, her body melting into the girl in her arms. She turned her head pressing a light kiss to Carmilla's temple.

 

"I've got you."

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Laura wasn't sure how long they had been sitting outside the Hufflepuff dormitories, but Carmilla had stopped crying long ago and was currently running her hands up and down Laura's back. The sensation was both too little contact and way too much and it was making Laura's head foggy.

 

She wanted to feel those hands on her bare skin, but it was late and they were in a hallway and Carmilla was still fragile in her arms. Laura swallowed the low desire swirling in her throat and decided they should probably move.

 

"Carm?" Laura asked, her voice thicker than she would have liked.

 

Carmilla hummed against her neck, the noise vibrating against Laura's skin and sending her pulse into overdrive.

 

So much for tamping down her hormones.  

 

"We need to go to bed." Laura whispered, her ears burning at her words.

 

Carmilla stiffened in her arms before slowly pulling back, attempting to detangle herself from Laura's limbs.

 

At the movement, Laura's chest tightened.

 

Carmilla was trying to leave her.

 

Absolutely not.  

 

"No!" Laura nearly shouted, latching back onto Carmilla, her hands fisting in the Slytherin's robes.

 

Carmilla's brow furrowed, her dark eyes damp and confused.

 

Laura could feel the blush lighting up her ears, the heat of it threatening to overtake her whole face. She wanted to…she needed to ask…Laura couldn't even think the thought in her own head.

 

Girl up, Hollis.

 

Without pausing to question whether or not her fear was a good sign, Laura stood and moved to the barrels guarding the Hufflepuff common room. She quickly tapped out the rhythm, causing them to roll away, and extended her hand back toward Carmilla.

 

"You coming?" She said, eyebrows raised and heart in her throat.

 

Carmilla shook her head, brows furrowed as she eyeballed Laura's hand.

 

"You're forgetting which house I'm in, cutie. I'm not allowed in there."

 

Laura sighed, reaching down for her girlfriend and hauling her to her feet. After a few good tugs, Carmilla was pulled through the doorway behind her and they were walking through the darkened Hufflepuff common room.

 

"You forget which house _I'm_ in. Hufflepuff, remember? Everyone is welcome."

 

Carmilla let out a breath of a laugh. "I don't think Helga meant after hours, cupcake."

 

Laura glared over her shoulder, giving Carmilla's hand a reassuring squeeze as she lead her through the dormitory tunnels. The pair tiptoed through the dark underground passages, Carmilla's feet dragging as she attempted to take in the softly glowing walls and quietly snoring portraits.  

 

Laura turned, taking a smaller tunnel off to their right. A few paces down, the pair came across a round door. With a nudge, it opened into a large, darkened room that looked like a hollowed out boulder. The walls were a chocolaty brown, the ceiling woven with orange and yellow vines dotted with twinkling honeysuckles, the floor covered with a thick carpet that warmed as you walked on it. Tucked into nooks around the area were several beds; giant oval mattresses heavy with blankets and pillows. Each had a hanging canopy over it, the quilted curtains attached to a giant mushroom top that protruded from the wall.

 

Laura turned to look back at Carmilla, who was marveling at the room. It made Laura flush to see her in her silver and green robes among the Hufflepuff colors; near the softly light curtains and trunks and beds.

 

Near _her_ bed.

 

Carmilla was near her bed. She was going to make Carmilla get in her bed. A heat seared up Laura's back.

 

Perry's quiet snores filtered through the room, snapping Laura out of her daze.

 

It _was_ the middle of the night and she'd brought her girlfriend into her bedroom.

 

Carmilla was right; if Helga Hufflepuff could see her now.

 

Laura found Carmilla's hand again in the half-light and tugged her to the edge of her bed. Laura took a breath to put her wand down on her bedside table, a moss covered tree stump, and slipped out of her shoes. When she turned back, Carmilla was watching her with uncertain eyes.

 

"What are you doing, cutie?" Carmilla whispered, leaning close to Laura's ear.

 

What _was_ she doing? Laura wasn't sure.

 

But she knew she wanted Carmilla sleeping beside her, preferably every day from now on, and she intended to have that tonight. Laura suppressed the shiver that wanted to tear down her spine as Carmilla gazed at her and instead tugged on the lapel of Carmilla's robes.

 

Carmilla didn't seem to get the hint.

 

Using what was left of her courage, Laura quietly tried to ignore her racing heart as her hands moved to shed her own school clothes. Laura's trembling fingers tugged at her Hufflepuff tie, dropping it to the floor. Slowly, she slipped her robe off and began undoing the buttons of her shirt. Carmilla's eyes widened as she stared at her, her gaze flicking all over Laura's newly exposed skin. Laura knew her blush was moving down from her ears, spreading across her chest and her stomach, but she found she didn’t mind much if Carmilla was the one looking.

 

"Laura…" Carmilla's voice softly warned.

 

 Laura slid out of her shirt and her hands moved to the zipper of her skirt. As her fingers reached it, suddenly Carmilla's hands were over her own. Laura's head snapped up, eyes trying to find Carmilla's.

 

Carmilla was breathing slowly, measured; like she was trying to keep herself in check. Carefully, her fingers unzipped Laura's skirt and let it drop to the floor. Laura's heart thumped low in her stomach as she watched Carmilla's gaze flicker all over her skin.

 

She wanted Carmilla out of her clothes. She wanted her naked and beneath her and breathing against her throat.

 

But, they were also in a school dormitory.

 

That she shared with Perry.

 

Laura took a deep breath, stepping out of Carmilla's space. She softly moved to the trunk at the foot of her bed, fishing out a large sleep shirt. She tugged it over her head before digging around for a second one, trying to force her body to calm down as her hands dug through the clothes. She found another shirt floating at the bottom of her trunk, one from a fundraiser at her dad's library, and she tossed it at Carmilla. Without waiting to see the Slytherin's reaction, Laura crawled into bed and waited.

 

After a harrowing moment, one where Laura was certain she was going to either combust from lust or die of embarrassment, Laura finally saw Carmilla shed her own clothes in the dark and pull on Laura's shirt. Then, in an act that made Laura's heart swell, Carmilla gathered up all their discarded clothes and shoved them into Laura's trunk. When she was done, Carmilla climbed into Laura's bed; clad in nothing but her underwear and a giant, cozy shirt.

 

Laura took a steadying breath, her hand reaching toward the wall and finding the cord for her bed's curtains. With a tug, the quilted drapes fell around them and shielded the pair from the warm yellow light that seemed to leak out of the Hufflepuff dormitory walls. They were surrounded by soft darkness, the two of them lost in a sea of warm blankets and overly stuffed pillows.

 

Carmilla was at the end of Laura's bed, sitting on her heels as Laura adjusted herself into the sheets.

 

"You gonna stay over there all night?" Laura asked, surprised by the steadiness of her voice.

 

Carmilla didn't answer, but crawled over to Laura. She slipped beneath the sheets and instantly wrapped herself around Laura, pulling the Hufflepuff so close that Laura nearly couldn't tell where she stopped and Carmilla started. Laura nestled her head beneath Carmilla's chin, draping her arm around Carmilla's waist. Their bodies were pressed as close as could be; Laura felt a shiver ripple down her spine at the closeness, but willed her hormones to calm down.

 

"I missed you." She breathed against Carmilla's throat.

 

Carmilla's arms tightened around her, her fingers pressing into her skin. "I'm sorry."

 

Laura shook her head, pulling back to try and see Carmilla's face in the dark.

 

"Why do you keep apologizing?" She whispered, her hands coming up to brush back the wayward curls from Carmilla's sharp features.

 

Carmilla clenched her jaw, her eyes avoiding Laura's.

 

"I keep running." Carmilla breathed, closing her eyes. "I keep making you wait."

 

Laura's heart cracked. There was such a vulnerability in Carmilla's voice, a subtle fear woven in her words. Laura didn't like that it was there, that some part of Carmilla questioned how Laura felt.

 

The word was there, the big all encompassing thing; the one word she knew could put Carmilla's worries at bay. Laura tried to get her mouth to say it, to open up and let it spill out, but it sat lodged in her throat.

 

At her silence, Carmilla's body began to stiffen. She sat up, detangling their limbs and pulling her body away from Laura. She tucked her knees up into her chest and her arms wrapped around them, closing herself off from contact.

 

"I can leave."

 

Carmilla made a move to scramble from the bed, but Laura grabbed her upper arm and tugged her back.

 

"I don't want you to leave." Laura's voice finally came. "I want you around all the time."

 

They weren't the words she wanted, the words she so desperately wanted to say, but Laura figured they were a start.  

 

Carmilla shook her head, her hands running through her wild hair.

 

"I just…I…the task…I saw…"

 

Laura's chest felt like it was being cracked open.

 

"Carm…" Laura's hands found Carmilla's and threaded their fingers together.

 

The Slytherin's body was still ridged, her muscles so coiled that Laura was certain she was going to snap and break the bed.

 

Without thinking, Laura pulled herself up onto her knees and moved to face Carmilla. She withdrew her hands from Carmilla's and ran them up her legs; the dark haired girl was startled, but let Laura move her palms against her skin. Slowly, the muscles beneath her hands relaxed. Gently, Laura pressed against Carmilla's knees and unlocked her tight body.

 

"Please lay down." Laura murmured, her fingers skimming over the soft skin of Carmilla's thighs.

 

Carmilla nodded, her dark eyes still pained but open.

 

In an instant, the two were wrapped up in Laura's bed sheets. Laura pressed into Carmilla as if she was a second skin, Carmilla's nose buried in the nook of Laura's throat, lost in the wild strands of her hair.

 

"I've got you." Laura murmured, repeating the mantra again and again.

 

Carmilla's body melted into her own at her words, her hands fisting in the back of Laura's sleep shirt.

 

"Why do you even like me? You shouldn't. You shouldn't." Carmilla's words were soft and warbled, wet against Laura's throat. Laura tried to move, to see Carmilla's face, but the Slytherin slid to press against Laura's chest. Her words stayed the same.

 

"I'm not worth it. You'd be better off with someone else."

 

Laura could feel her own chest rupturing. She loved Carmilla, so much; to a point where Laura wasn't sure if she had loved anyone so deeply before. But as Carmilla's broken words reached her, it shattered her. The beautiful, wrecked girl in her arms was pushing her away. Why? She didn't know. Laura wasn't sure what Carmilla had seen, what she had faced, but she was certain of one thing; Laura would love her regardless.

 

And, it was time the other girl knew.

 

Laura wiggled away from Carmilla's grip just enough to slither down into the sheets with her. Carmilla's eyes were damp, her face cracked into a shattered shell of her former self. Laura moved until her nose was brushing against Carmilla's, her lips a breath away. She blinked once, twice, until Carmilla's dark eyes came into focus. The Slytherin still looked painfully tired and apologetic.

 

Laura was done.

 

She couldn't keep it in any longer.

 

It was time for Carmilla to know just how important she was to her; how important she would always be.

 

Without blinking, Laura pressed a swift, slow kiss to Carmilla's mouth.

 

"I'm in love with you." She breathed against her lips.

 

Carmilla stiffened and Laura wondered if this was how it ended; a quick declaration and a sudden stop.

 

But then, Carmilla's mouth was on hers and they were kissing; deep and long and slow. Laura could feel the shivers coursing down her spine as Carmilla's lips pressed against her own. She moved her hands to tangle in Carmilla's hair, bringing the girl closer, just as Carmilla's body slid over her. Carmilla's warmth enveloped her, pressing her down into the mattress, and Laura whined at the pressure of Carmilla's body against hers. Carmilla's mouth was sinful, her lips soft and purposeful. Her tongue slid hotly against Laura's and Laura couldn't contain the high whine that bloomed in the back of her throat. 

 

"Carm…" Laura breathed, her mouth slipping from Carmilla's as the two gently rocked into one another.

 

"Laura…" Carmilla panted against Laura's neck, her lips trailing the curve of her jaw to find the hollow just beneath her ear.

 

Laura's heart exploded, her body feeling the familiar sensation of a star shooting across the sky. Carmilla's mouth sucked gently and Laura was certain she was going to black out. She'd never felt anything like it before. She felt so good, like she was on fire but wasn't nearly hot enough. Her hands moved to the sides of Carmilla's body, her hands slipping up her shirt and pressing against her smooth skin. Carmilla's hips bucked against Laura's as Laura's fingers trailed along the bumps of her ribs. 

 

Carmilla's lips found her own again and the movement stifled a low moan from Laura's mouth. Carmilla's hands suddenly were under Laura's shirt, her fingers tracing along her stomach, and Laura couldn't stop her skin from jumping at her touch. 

 

"Laura…" Carmilla rasped, their mouths tearing from one another for air.

 

"Carm…" Laura murmured, her hands running over every part of Carmilla that she could reach. She couldn't get enough of her; she wanted her everywhere, all the time. She wanted Carmilla to consume her. She felt like an animal. 

 

Laura loved it.

 

"Cupcake, we need to stop."

 

Laura shook her head, her mouth busy sucking warm red patches onto Carmilla's throat.

 

"Why?" She breathed.

 

Carmilla pushed upward, her skin pulling from Laura's mouth with a gentle pop.

 

"Because I don't want to do something in a dormitory that deserves its due."

 

Laura's ears lit up at the implication. She pulled Carmilla back down to her, if only to keep the girl from seeing the redness spreading across her skin.

 

"I want to treat you right." Carmilla murmured, her mouth ghosting against the shell of Laura's ear.

 

Laura shivered, wrapping her arms around Carmilla's warm body and tugging the girl until she was tucked low in her blankets.

 

"Carm, you need to get away from my ear if you want that to happen."

 

Carmilla breathed out a laugh, sending another wave of sparks ricocheting through Laura's skin. She pulled her mouth away slowly, leaving the skitters of electricity to the jump through Laura's body.

 

"Laura…" She whispered, looking down at her, "I do not deserve you."

 

Laura shot up, her body colliding with a painful force against Carmilla's.

 

Carmilla held in a groan at the impact.

 

"Don't say that. You can't mean that, you deserve so much, you deserve - "

 

"Cutie."

 

Carmilla's warm whisper cut her off.

 

Laura's eyes found Carmilla's in the dark and she tugged the girl down into the blankets with her.

 

"How can you not know how wonderful you are?" The words fell out of Laura's mouth before she had time to temper them. They hit Carmilla full blast with their intensity and Laura hoped that Carmilla wouldn't run and hide from her again. She wasn't good with the running. 

 

Instead, Carmilla curled closer to Laura; she pressed her nose to Laura's throat and hid her face in the same way she had hours before. Laura's pulse skipped around at the gentle contact.

 

"You love me?" Carmilla breathed, igniting a new wave of goosebumps along Laura's skin.

 

Laura's arms encircled Carmilla. "More than anything."

 

Carmilla released a long sigh and then tightened her grip around Laura's body.

 

"It was you."

 

Laura waited for an explanation, but none came.

 

"What was me?" She finally asked, after several minutes of silence.

 

Carmilla's lips pressed a slow kiss to Laura's pulse point, making her heart thump wildly.

 

"My boggart."

 

Laura's heart clenched as Carmilla's mouth left another damp kiss to her throat.

 

"It was you."

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Laura had spent several nights in the same position.

 

She'd do her prefect patrol, find nothing (she never did), and then gather Carmilla from whatever nook she was hiding in.

 

Together, they'd tiptoe into the Hufflepuff dorms, strip down into the comfiest shirts Laura owned, and hold each other in the warmth of Laura's bed.

 

Laura wanted to press, to ask what the hell Carmilla had seen when Laura was her boggart, but the words caught in her throat every night. Carmilla hadn't offered that information, only that she'd seen Laura.

 

It was the biggest mystery tease that Laura had ever encountered.

 

But she didn't want to press.

 

Carmilla always talked to her when she was ready.

 

Laura just had to wait.

 

The questions stayed lodged in her chest, no matter how needling they became, because at night Carmilla would whisper how much Laura was too good for her, run her fingers along Laura's spine and make silly stories up about their futures, press her warm mouth to Laura's with such care that maybe it didn't matter.

 

But as they slept, Carmilla would whimper.

 

And, each night, she'd wake only to hold Laura tighter.

 

So, though it seemed like Laura could go without asking, it soon seemed liked the not knowing was worse.

 

Like the not knowing hurt.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"Carm…" Laura whispered in the dark, her mouth so close to Carmilla's ear.

 

"Carm, wake up…"

 

Carmilla stirred, pressing her face harder into Laura's pillows with a low grumble.

 

"Cutie, why are you awake?"

 

Laura knew the time. It was early; way too early to be up, too early to discuss things, too early to even know which side of your body was right or left. But Laura had spent nearly two weeks waiting and her patience was up.

 

"What did you see?"

 

Carmilla's features furrowed, her eyes still shut.

 

"See?"

 

Laura huffed, snuggling closer.

 

"You saw me. Your boggart. Please just tell me. It's killing me."

 

Carmilla's body tensed, but luckily she was so sleep worn that it didn't reach her face. Blearily, she opened her eyes, searching for Laura's.

 

Laura nestled next to her on the pillow, locking their eyes.

 

"It was nothing." Carmilla offered, her voice husky with sleep.

 

Laura shook her head, her hand finding Carmilla's beneath the warm sheets.

 

"I hear you, when you dream. It's not nothing. You…you're crying." Laura's voice broke as she admitted her knowledge.

 

She didn't know how Carmilla would react; she technically was knowledgeable to something Carmilla hadn't granted her access to. It seemed like it could be a severe offense, with how tightly Carmilla kept her secrets. Laura braced herself for a recoil.

 

Instead, Carmilla's arms pulled her in, cradling her head in the hollow of her neck.

 

”Oh, cupcake, how long?"

 

Laura laughed out a few relieved tears. "Since the first night you slept here."

 

Carmilla groaned, running her hands down Laura's back.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

A growl grew in Laura's chest. "Stop apologizing to me without telling me why."

 

Laura could feel a smirk pressed against her temple. She hated that it comforted her.

 

"I…the first time, you were hurt. Bad. There was blood everywhere. It…it was all over your neck and I…sometimes I see it. When I'm sleeping."

 

Laura's arms tightened around Carmilla, her hands moving to fist in the back of her shirt. She placed a slow, damp kiss to the hollow of Carmilla's throat. Carmilla hummed at the action, the rumble bouncing around warmly in her chest.

 

"I…" Carmilla's whisper came again the dark before trailing off. Laura tugged at her shirt to get her to continue.

 

"That was…I thought when I went in the second time, it'd be the same. And I'd be able to know it wasn't real. But…my mother…she's uh, well she's…"

 

"A total raging bad person?"

 

Laura huffed out against Carmilla's neck.

 

Carmilla laughed lightly, pulling back to look Laura in the eye.

 

"Why, Miss Hollis, did I finally hear you say something bad about someone?"

 

Laura's ears warmed as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up. I kept it in for a _really_ long time."

 

Carmilla smirked, slipping down to place her head next to Laura's. Their noses brushed as Carmilla settled into the pillow, her hand reaching up to tuck a loose strand of Laura's hair back.

 

"I was going to say she's persuasive."

 

Laura's brow furrowed. She didn't know what Mrs. Karnstein's speaking ability had to do with anything.

 

As if sensing her confusion, Carmilla spoke again.

 

"The second time, it uh…well it _was_ her. For a minute. But then, um…well it was you again. Only, only it wasn't you hurt or anything, it was…"

 

Her eyes tried to stay locked with Laura's but Laura could see the struggle inside her as she spoke.

 

She didn't want to tell Laura what had happened.

 

What could possibly have been so bad that she didn't want Laura to know?

 

Laura's warm hand moved to cup the side of Carmilla's face, her thumb gently brushing under her eye.

 

"Did I…did I hurt you?" Laura asked, fear lacing her words.

 

Carmilla's eyes widened, her own hand reaching up to cup Laura's against her face.

 

"Oh, Merlin no. You didn't. You didn't."

 

Laura relaxed slightly, the tense worry fading from her mind.

 

The question still remained however; what the hell had boggart Laura done? Laura wanted to know, yet could also feel the slow apprehension flood her veins.

 

Carmilla's voice cut in before she could think to tell her she didn't have to explain.

 

"You just talked. Yelled. Things. About me. About us. How you didn't…how you didn't really…"

 

Carmilla's words fell away and Laura watched her eyes well up.

 

Didn't? Didn't what? What words could Laura have possibly said that would make Carmilla--

 

Laura's body stiffened.

 

She shook her head, forcing Carmilla's gaze to lock with her own.

 

"I love you." She said, her voice sharp and low. "I love you so much. I don't care what the boggart told you, what your mother told you. I'm in love with you. And I'm…I'm done for loving other people."

 

Carmilla's eyes lit up at her words, the ghost of a smile breaking across her lips.

 

"You know what I mean?" Laura breathed, her nose bumping into Carmilla's as she leaned in to kiss her.

 

Carmilla's mouth moved against hers slowly, the kiss soft and warm and comforting. It made heat swoop low in Laura's stomach, her ears cracking with the surge of sparks that lit up her skin. Carmilla gently nipped at Laura's bottom lip before pulling back. She sighed, blinking her eyes open.

 

"Yeah…" She murmured, rolling so she was hovering over Laura. "I know what you mean."

 

Laura smiled, leaning up to capture Carmilla's mouth again and again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote! Not really, as you can see the final chapter count has changed. 
> 
> 7 chapters, 7 Harry Potter books - feels appropriate. I just got really into the meat of this chapter and realized it didn't work to end it after 6. I'm sorry for anyone looking for some closure on this chapter, I'm not a fan of thinking the end is happening when it isn't, but I hope you stick around one more go for the cap of this thing. 
> 
> I'm seriously so sorry it took so long to update. I was going to post it this weekend but slept on it and then rewrote like...all of it. Mama Karnstein really fucked my shit up. Sorry about that but thanks for waiting!
> 
> This chapter let me put in some of my Hufflepuff headcanons (I'm a Hufflepuff, so THERE ARE MANY). Let me know if anything doesn't seem legit or is 100% canon contradicted - I couldn't find a ton of stuff on the Hufflepuff common room / dormitories so I just went fuckin' nuts.
> 
> I wasn't anticipating the emotional aftermath being so big for the second task, but ain't it funny how the characters you're writing don't care for what you have planned. Hopefully everything feels organic and like it matches the story - I think this chapter feels the most different and I'm sorry for that. It took a while because I kept thinking it felt like a completely different story - though maybe it needed to at this point, I'm not sure. I know not a lot of THINGSSS happen (task related, anyway) but so much emotional stuff came up that I figured it deserved its own thang. So hope you enjoyed those cheesy 8ooo words.
> 
> Let me know what you think, if you hate it or love it or want to drink rum on the beach with it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! I honestly can't thank you enough for just clicking on it. How crazy that you'd give it a look?! Thanks, you guys. Also thanks for reading my novels of author's notes. Damn, tell a ginger to be quiet already. 
> 
> As always, I'm on tumblr. Feel free to hit me up over there. Or just cry during any episode of Gilmore Girls. That calls to me too.


	7. The Third Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Triwizard Tournament finally comes to a close. Laura wrestles with loving someone who hasn't said it back, Carmilla faces the third task, and finally that damn potion comes back around. AKA how many times can Carmilla say 'I love you' without actually saying it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still out there? Yikes, this was a terribly long wait - I'd give excuses but those are pointless, so I'll just offer my apologies and let you get on with the newest chapter(s). 
> 
> As a bonus for being the kindest people during the longest wait, you get an additional chapter after this one so I hope you enjoy the finale! Should be up a few minutes after this one. On with the show. 
> 
> (PS, let me know if there are glaring errors. After this many weeks, it all starts to look like garbage. Also this could be the cheesiest chapter of all time. Just a warning.).

Warm wasn't the right word to describe how Laura felt. Warmth was there, in her bones, in her lungs, under her skin; but there was something else with it, a comfort that was resonating beneath it all. It was like the sun was in her blood, warming her from the inside out.

 

She wanted to stay in it forever.

 

She wanted to be consumed by it.

 

Laura burrowed down further into the softness, her limbs heavy and her ears deadened with sleep. She hummed into the warmth as she sunk in deeper. At her movement, something shifted against her. It, too, was warm; warm and pressing and gentle. It ghosted along her cheek, down her neck, along her collarbone. A second contented hum grew from the back of Laura's throat as the thing shifted down, heat blooming against her ribs and stomach and sides.

 

It moved against her skin, hot and wonderful and achingly tender. Laura could feel her body waking, being gently pulled by the warmth now on her hips. She both wanted to wake and wanted to fight it; the half space she was in was surely the definition of heaven. But the warmth was insistent, nuzzling against her with a gentle determination. Laura acquiesced and stretched out her tired limbs, her hands swiping to her sides. She was met with rapidly cooling sheets and rumpled flannel blankets.

 

Her brow furrowed. The warmth moved back to her stomach, inching up her body. It pressed against her chest, nipped along her throat, resting against her and whispering across her forehead. The touch sent slow relief through Laura's veins, her tense brow muscles relaxing under a soft brush.

 

The warmth fell back to her neck, staying long beneath her ear. Laura's head tilted to the side, pressing herself insistently at the heat, as a sigh bloomed in her chest. Instead, it moved again, trailing down her body and settling at her hip once more.

 

Laura didn't want the warmth that far away. With her eyes still closed, she reached out to pull it back against her fully. Her fingers swept across something silky and fine. She tangled her fingers in it.

 

The heat still refused to come back closer. Laura could feel the childish impulse to whine build in her throat. Instead, she blearily opened her eyes.

 

The world was blurry around her as her eyes adjusted to being open. The faintest of light filtered through the thick curtains, the blankets and pillows almost glowing in the half-light. Laura turned her gaze toward the end of the bed, searching for the warmth she so desperately wanted everywhere.

 

Carmilla was nestled between her legs, leaving soft kisses against her stomach where her shirt had ridden up in her sleep. She made eye contact with Laura and slipped further down. Her mouth found Laura's hip bone and gently sucked against it. The warmth bloomed all over Laura's body, running up her sides to her chest to take purchase in the tips of her ears.

 

Carmilla's mouth pulled away with a soft pop.

 

"Took you long enough to wake up, cutie."

 

Laura smiled, finding Carmilla's hand with her own and tugging the girl upward. Carmilla came without a fight, slipping up Laura's body and settling on top of her. She pressed a long kiss to Laura's cheek, her lips warm and soft and lingering. Laura sighed, moving her hands to run through Carmilla's wild curls.

 

Merlin, she loved her so.

 

It was overwhelming.

 

Laura tilted Carmilla's head until she could capture her lips with her own. Carmilla melted against her at the touch, her body going limp and loose as Laura kissed her deep and slow. Laura could feel her heart kick up in her chest, the warmth from before spreading down into her stomach and moving lower, lower, lower.

 

After a delicious, heart-pounding moment, Laura pulled back, a smirk playing on her lips.

 

"Morning."

 

Carmilla's sleep mussed face gazed back at her with an answering quirk of her lips. Laura wanted to photograph her. She wanted to see Carmilla with those scrunched up eyes, with her overly pink cheeks, with that lazy smile always; she wanted to capture her and hold her in bed forever. She was just so lovely. In that moment, Laura hated everything not in her bed. All she wanted was the girl above her and to stay safe and warm in her rumpled sheets.

 

Laura opened her mouth to tell her as much, to tell her she loved her over and over again, when someone threw her curtains open.

 

"Laura, you're going to be late for breakfa…"

 

Perry's words died off as Laura and Carmilla's gazes snapped to hers. Laura could feel the heat searing up and down her body, her ears lighting up with it.

 

"Uh, uh…Perry…" Laura could hear her voice trying to form words, but all she could register was that Carmilla hadn't moved an inch. In fact, she was nestled closer than before, her head somehow having landed on her chest in the span of seconds.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company. Good morning, Carmilla."

 

Perry's clipped, surprised voice came out shakily.

 

"Raggedy Anne." Carmilla offered in way of response, her hands somehow managing to slip under the hem of Laura's shirt. Laura cursed how her body shuddered at the touch.

 

She forced a laugh, attempting to tug Carmilla's hands away from her stomach. "S-sorry, Perry, I'll…uh, I'll be ready in two minutes".

 

Perry nodded frantically, her eyes looking anywhere but at the pair of them, before letting the curtains fall closed again.

 

Laura shoved Carmilla, barely causing the girl to budge.

 

"Some help you were." She scolded as Carmilla's warm fingers slipped under her shirt again.

 

Carmilla just smirked, ghosting her palms along Laura's stomach. Laura tried to hold on to her annoyance, because that's exactly what Carmilla was being, but her hands were so warm and her touch felt so good…She sighed, grabbing the collar of Carmilla's sleep shirt and tugged the girl upward so she could bring her mouth to her own.

 

She really needed to work on staying mad at her.

 

Their future was going to be very problematic if Carmilla could reduce Laura to mush after every disagreement.

 

_Their future._

 

Sparks skittered all over Laura's skin at the thought. She wanted that with Carmilla. So badly. She tried to shake the thought from her mind, focus on the warm mouth moving so precisely against her own, but Laura could see her dreams of older Carmilla reading in a nook at a home they shared, their clothes all mixed together in a too small wardrobe, photos of them lining the walls of place that was their own…

 

Laura sighed in delight at the thought, her hands sinking into Carmilla's hair.

 

She could feel Carmilla smirk into the kiss, which made Laura love her all the more. How was Carmilla so good at making Laura love her? It was unfathomable. Everything she did drew Laura in. Laura hummed against Carmilla's mouth and smiled into the kiss as well.

 

Carmilla's hand suddenly moved, her palm slipping up to capture one of Laura's breasts. Laura arched into the surprising touch, the firm kneading of Carmilla's hand sending jolts of arousal into her stomach. Carmilla's fingers moved to her nipple, toying with it so expertly that Laura was soon panting into Carmilla's mouth.

 

Laura had never felt like this before, like she was being burned from the inside out. She wanted more of it. She wanted Carmilla. She wanted everything. So she told her.

 

"I want you so badly."

 

Laura barely recognized her own voice. Is that what she sounded like? Was her voice really that low? Apparently it was.

 

Carmilla moaned in response, her hips rocking into Laura's as her mouth fell to bite at her throat.

 

"Oh, Laura…" She husked against Laura's ear.

 

Laura tried to hold in the high whine that wanted to come flying out of her mouth, but Carmilla's thigh was pressed against her and she was putting pressure right where she so desperately wanted it.

 

Laura was about to grab Carmilla's free hand and shove it down her underwear when reality crashed down around her.

 

Perry had seen Carmilla sleeping in Laura's bed.

 

_Perry._

_Lola "I Must Follow the Rules" Perry._

 

Perry knew Carmilla was sleeping overnight in the Hufflepuff dormitories. She knew she was sneaking Carmilla in and out of her bed every night and morning. She was going to snitch.

 

Laura roughly shoved Carmilla off of her without warning, causing the Slytherin to yelp and roll into the wall.

 

"What the hell?" Carmilla groaned, rubbing at the back of her head as she panted.

 

Laura shook her head in a panic.

 

"Perry. She knows. What if she tells someone? What if McGonagall finds out? They won't let you stay here. They aren't going to let you keep staying with me. I have to stop her."

 

Laura was tussling with the curtains, unable to get the damn things open. Where the hell was the opening? She growled as she swatted at the heavy fabric.

 

She could not lose Carmilla beside her every night. Her throat tightened at the very idea. She could barely sleep without her. She couldn't go back to the time when Carmilla's nose wasn't pressed into the hollow of her throat as she fell asleep. She needed her. She needed to know she was next to her. She wanted her there always.

 

And then there was Carmilla to think of.

 

Carmilla still had nightmares. She would wake from them shaking or whimpering and Laura would not let her go through that alone. She had been through too much alone all ready. She would be there for her, like she should have been against her mother. She would never let Carmilla down like that again.

 

She would not let Carmilla be taken from her.

 

If she could just get the damn curtains open, she could find Perry and convince her not to tell anyone and then-

 

"Cupcake." Carmilla's steady voice reached her hot ears.

 

Laura shook her head, ignoring Carmilla as her hands fought with the stubborn curtains. She felt her cheeks grow hot, the way they did before she started crying. She shouldn't be crying. There wasn't time. She could fix this. She'd get to keep Carmilla next to her. She just had to explain it to Perry and Perry would understand that she needed to keep sneaking her girlfriend into the dorms.

 

She had to.

 

A warm hand landed between Laura's shoulder blades as her breathing shortened.

 

"Laura."

 

Carmilla's voice was so soft that Laura couldn't help but turn back to look at her.

 

Carmilla's hair was a mess of wild tangles, her lips swollen and red. Her beauty still managed to strike Laura like lightning, even in her panic. She was looking at Laura with such tenderness that Laura could feel the tears that wanted to spring out of her pushing at the corners of her eyes. Her hands fell from the curtains as she huffed out a ragged breath.

 

"I don't want you to not be here." She whispered.

 

Carmilla pulled Laura into her arms, Laura's back nestling into Carmilla's front. A soft kiss was dropped against Laura's temple.

 

"I'm not going anywhere."

 

Laura felt her throat tighten. She knew that. She did. She knew Carmilla felt something for her, something deep. But Laura loved her; she loved her in a way that could ruin her. She'd said it. She said it so many times.

 

Carmilla hadn't said it back. She didn't need to, not really. Laura knew that Carmilla loved her. She could feel it when they kissed, when her hands would press against her skin, when she'd look into Laura's eyes like she was the only person in existence.

 

But Carmilla did have a tendency to run.

 

The last thing Laura wanted was something making that tendency easier.

 

Maybe that was why she was so panicked about Perry ratting them out.

 

It would be so much easier for Carmilla to bolt again, if Laura wasn't easy to get to.

 

Laura shook her head, pressing back into Carmilla's embrace. How could she explain that without sounding insane? Without sounding possessive and untrusting and vile? How could she tell Carmilla she was afraid one day she'd run and wouldn't come back? How could she tell her these fears when they weren't the only things inside her?

 

How was she to explain how deeply she loved her, how much she trusted her, yet how terrified she was all at the same time?

 

She couldn't. It was a riddle she couldn't solve.

 

As if Carmilla was inside the mystery with her, she pressed a slow kissed to Laura's throat that drew her out of her wayward thoughts.

 

When her lips pulled away, she let them brush the shell of her ear.

 

"I'm always going to make it back to you, cupcake. If you want me to."

 

Relief flooded Laura's veins.

 

It wasn't an 'I love you'. But maybe this was Carmilla's version.

 

She smiled, wrapping her arms around Carmilla's, and laced their fingers together.

 

"I'll always want you."

 

Carmilla sighed happily against her skin and gave her a squeeze before slipping from behind her and opening the bed curtains with ease. She turned to look back at Laura with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Breakfast?"

 

Laura let out a soft laugh, shaking her head as she watched Carmilla smirk and disappear into the dormitory as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Laura shoveled another forkful of potatoes into her mouth, humming at the fried deliciousness as she ate.

 

Perry was beside her, chatting with Laf about their latest potion experiment. It had managed to not melt, explode, or incinerate anything and Laura could hear how proud Perry was of them.

 

Laura had still talked to Perry about the Carmilla sleeping situation. Even after Carmilla's promise to always find a way to get to her, Laura decided it was better to cover all her bases. Perry had feigned ignorance about the whole thing, insisting she didn't know what Laura was referring to, and Laura felt herself love Perry more than she had in her entire life.

 

She certainly wouldn't have guessed that the girl she saw cleaning the windows on the Hogwarts Express when they were eleven would turn out to be the greatest friend she ever had.

 

Funny how things turn out.

 

Laura took a generous swig of her pumpkin juice as her eyes scanned the Great Hall. Carmilla had said she was coming to breakfast; that was unusual. Since the second task, Carmilla had been scarce around the halls. She barely went to classes, never came to meals.

 

Laura knew the house elves were keeping her well fed, but it didn't mean she didn't miss her when she ate without her.

 

The press had turned Carmilla into the star attraction of the tournament. Laura didn't blame them; she was the most interesting story. Did she agree with the exploitation of a young woman for the sake of selling papers? Absolutely not. But she could see the intrigue behind the girl who blazed through the first task only to be demolished by the second? Absolutely.

 

Carmilla had become a media darling after the events of the second task.

 

_"What horrors could this raven haired beauty have seen in this dark task? No one knows. Yet, she found the fortitude to press on, take on the vicious beasts of her nightmares again, all for the glory of her school."_

Laura had gagged reading the pompous drivel. However, it seemed she was the only one who hadn't fallen for the story.

 

As if to prove her point, a pack of fifth year girls suddenly was moving to the Great Hall entrance. Laura followed the gaggle of besotted teens and found the source of their giddiness; Carmilla.

 

She was tugging her robes on, her face still sleepy despite the fact she'd been up for nearly forty minutes. Laura's heart leapt in her chest at the sight of her, like it was fighting to break out of her own body and run to Carmilla. The group of five girls swarmed Carmilla as she stepped across the threshold into the room and Laura shook her head at their antics.

 

One girl asked Carmilla to sign her potions book, another wanted to see Carmilla's wand, a third was trying to take a photo with a muggle camera that she clearly didn't know how to operate. Laura was about to laugh at Carmilla's discomfort at her new found fame when a sixth year girl that Laura vaguely recognized walked up to the spectacle.

 

She was pretty; thin with dark hair to her shoulders and delicate features. She was lovely in a gentle way but seemed very aware of it.

 

Laura immediately disliked her.

 

Carmilla had pushed through the ruckus, her face a mix of tired and annoyed, and began walking deeper into the hall. She scanned the room, Laura hoped looking for her, when the slim sixth year girl grabbed her hand. Carmilla turned, clearly surprised. Then, Laura knew why she recognized the girl.

 

She had been one of Carmilla's many conquests back when she was in her lady-killer phase.

 

Laura's blood boiled in her veins as the girl leaned into to Carmilla, whispering something in her ear.

 

Carmilla's face flushed red as the girl continued whatever she was saying. Carmilla was shaking her head, attempting to tug her hand away. Laura instantly felt her body flood with anger.

 

Why wouldn't that girl just let go of Carmilla's hand? She clearly didn't want to be there. Didn't she know Carmilla was with Laura? Surely she knew. It wasn't a secret; she rushed the second task for Merlin's sake.

 

In the back of her mind, Laura tried to control the impulse. Jealousy was not flattering. She should not be jealous. Carmilla had already consoled her once on the subject. But that was a man leering at her across a bar. It was not a beautiful girl, that she knew Carmilla had fooled around with, pressing against her. This was different, she reasoned.

 

Even in her own head it sounded unbelievable.

 

But her veins were hot, her stomach was twisted, and she had seen that slip of a girl's lips brush against Carmilla's ear.

 

Laura's jaw clenched, the fork in her hand bending under the pressure of her fist.

 

Carmilla pulled away from the girl, saying something to her and then giving her a tight lipped smile. Laura's heart hammered hotly in her chest. Carmilla then turned, walking toward Laura and the Hufflepuff table.

 

Laura forced her gaze down onto her food, trying to settle herself. Carmilla was her girlfriend. That girl didn't mean anything to her. Nothing would happen between them. She trusted Carmilla. All were rational, true thoughts. But Laura's throat was still tight and her hand was still clenching her fork and she was so ensnared in the feeling that she didn't notice Carmilla sliding into the seat next to her.

 

"Idiots." Carmilla breathed out, taking a plate and loading it with eggs and sausage.

 

Laura felt the tension in her shoulders lessen at Carmilla's voice, but when she turned to look at her girlfriend, the sixth year was wandering up to the table and plopping down on Carmilla's other side. Laura instinctively inched closer to Carmilla, her whole body tingling with the heat of possessiveness.

 

Carmilla must have sensed Laura's discomfort because instantly her arm came up and wrapped around Laura's waist. She leaned into her and pressed a linger kiss to Laura's jaw. Before she pulled back, she murmured something against Laura's ear, warm and low.

 

"Always you, Laura. Always you."

 

Calm seeped into Laura's bones.

 

As Carmilla's voice washed over her, Laura wondered what she was hearing beneath the words.

 

Laura wondered, again, if this was Carmilla's version of 'I love you'.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"N.E.W.Ts!"

 

Professor Bones clapped her hands together, gazing out at her disinterested students. Laura could feel Carmilla slouch next to her, the Slytherin's hand finding hers under the table and tugging on her fingers.

 

"You made me come back to class right in time for exams?" She murmured, her dark eyes annoyed.

 

Laura stifled a laugh. "You need to pass them, Carm."

 

Carmilla groaned, dropping her head onto the open potions book in front of her.

 

Laura shook her head, shifting her attention back to Professor Bones, but kept Carmilla's finger tangled with her own.

 

"I know most of you are going to groan at this, but it's time to review."

 

At the professor's words, a low rumble of irritation rippled throughout the classroom. Professor Bones chuckled good naturedly, before she gestured to the table behind her.

 

"I've given you each a list. One at a time, I want you to come up and try and match the names to the potions here before you. I want to assess where you are struggling. No sense in repeating something you already know. Alright, one at a time. Lawrence, up first."

 

Laura could hear Danny sigh as she moved to the front of the classroom. The rest of the students broke into quiet whispers as Danny made her way down the line of twelve potions.

 

Laura lifted the worksheet Professor Bones had handed them. She eyed the names, trying to remember the characteristics of each of them.

 

"See any you don't know?" Laura asked, glancing over at Carmilla.

 

The Slytherin was leaning on the table, her jaw cradled in her hand, as she stared at Laura. Laura's ears warmed at the realization. Her heart sped in her chest, her pulse thumping loudly beneath her eardrums. How could Carmilla still light her up with just a look? It would be annoying if it didn't feel so good.

 

"Haven't even looked at the sheet." Carmilla responded, inching closer to Laura.

 

"Oh?" Laura said, averting her gaze back to the assignment. They were in class, for Merlin's sake. She couldn't very well flirt with Carmilla here. …Could she?

 

No.

 

N.E.W.Ts.

 

Focus.

 

But Carmilla had slid her stool closer, her legs now bracketing around Laura. Their intertwined hands were secured in Carmilla's lap, her free hand reaching up to toy with the end of Laura's tie.

 

"There are much more interesting things to look at."

 

The raspy lowness of Carmilla's voice was enough to make Laura whine. Luckily, she managed to keep the sound lodged in her throat. She turned her head, bravely aiming to look at Carmilla's beautiful features, when a voice broke through her smitten haze.

 

"Hollis, you're up."

 

Professor Bones' voice was a sharp reminder they were not alone in the classroom.

 

Which was unfortunate.

 

With a sigh, Laura drew to her feet and trudged to the front. She could feel Carmilla's eyes on her with every step.

 

Merlin help her, she loved feeling her gaze on her.

 

Shaking her head to clear herself of Carmilla's lovely fog, Laura focused on the potions in front of her.

 

She labeled the first three easily enough; Pepper-Up Potion, Felix Felicius, Alihotsy Draught. All she knew.

 

The forth one gave her pause.

 

All she could smell was Carmilla; rain and cinnamon and earth after a storm.

 

Laura rolled her eyes, turning around.

 

"Carm, we are supposed to do this alo-"

 

Laura's words were cut off as she scolded empty air.

 

"What…" Laura glanced around the room, catching Carmilla's form as she sat hunched over their shared table.

 

She hadn't moved.

 

She wasn't behind Laura.

 

But…she could smell her.

 

She could smell that distinct scene of her skin and the musk of her hair and that gentle perfume Laura knew she must throw on everyday, because certainly no one smelled that wonderful naturally.

 

Yet Carmilla was as across the room, floating a root between her fingers effortlessly as she stared down at the list of potions they needed to identify.

 

Laura glanced back at the potion before her.

 

It was pearly, with steam furling off of it. She thought she knew what it was, what it could be, but she needed to be sure.

 

"Professor," Laura whispered, leaning toward Professor Bones, "could you tell me the name of this one?"

 

Her teacher smiled warmly. "I think you might already know, Miss Hollis."

 

Laura laughed, her eyes falling back to the brew swirling before her.

 

 _Amortentia_.

 

The last time she had smelled it, she had been with Carmilla; her hair falling so close, her skin just a breath away.

 

She thought she couldn't smell anything.

 

She thought she was broken.

 

Laura glanced back at Carmilla, her hand still floating a root in her hand as if it wasn't the most mesmerizing use of wordless magic.

 

Maybe Laura had never been broken at all.

 

Laura filled out the rest of her sheet in haste, handing it off to Professor Bones before taking her seat again. As she claimed it, she pulled Carmilla to her and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek.

 

The Slytherin didn't seem surprised, but managed to give her an answering kiss before wandering up to the potions.

 

Laura held her breath as Carmilla reached the forth potion in the line.

 

And as Carmilla turned back, telling Laura to sit back down even though her body was still firmly at her desk, Laura knew this could be Carmilla's version of 'I love you'.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Laura adjusted her satchel on her shoulder, shuffling down the hall as she teetered to keep upright. Every professor had laden her down with various study sheets for the N.E.W.Ts, which she was glad for, but she also wished she had remembered to enchant her bag before gathering all the study materials.

 

It didn't help that she was carrying doubles of everything. But Carmilla had vanished after potions, leaving Laura with a kiss and a promise to meet her at the Hufflepuff entrance later that night. In truth, Laura didn't blame her for her ditching.

 

She couldn't imagine having to deal with end of the year tests, the idea of a future, and a dangerous competition all in one year.

 

The fact that Carmilla was still functioning, after everything, was a constant source of wonder and pride to Laura.

 

Carmilla was so strong.

 

She sighed, trying to divert her wayward thoughts back to her muggle studies class she was rushing to get to, when a hand landed on her shoulder.

 

"Hollis."

 

Laura turned, startled.

 

Headmaster McGonagall stood stiff and solemn before her. Laura tilted her head to the side, trying to keep her wayward parchments in place as she skid to a halt.

 

"Headmaster…?"

 

McGonagall didn't speak for a moment, just stared at Laura with hard, sad eyes. Laura felt her blood run cold. She wasn't used to seeing adults be fearful, but she had seen it enough to recognize it. McGonagall wore the same look as her father once had; a look of pity and remorse and discomfort.

 

"I'm sorry, Laura." McGonagall said. "You need to come with me."

 

Laura swallowed, her throat suddenly tight and itchy.

 

She followed after her favorite professor, terror sinking slowly into her pores with every step.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 "You cannot tell Miss Karnstein, Hollis."

 

"I can't do that, Headmaster."

 

"You will. If you don't, the contract is broken. I don't know what they will do to her if she breaks it, Laura. This is for her protection."

 

"You should have protected her sooner! She shouldn't even be in the tournament!"

 

"I agree, Hollis. But this is where we are. Help her when you can. But, until then, you cannot tell her anything."

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Laura stormed toward the Hufflepuff dormitories, heart in her throat.

 

Before she had time to process what McGonagall had told her, to let her mind wander the mysteries of what she had just learned, she saw the worn barrels marking the entrance before her. And there, leaning so beautifully and gently against the closest wall, was Carmilla.

 

"Cupcake, you had me worried. Thought I was going to have to ask the squid where you'd-"

 

Laura cut off her teasing banter, pressing her hard against the wall and crashing their mouths together.

 

Carmilla puffed out a noise of surprise but quickly melted into the kiss, much to Laura's relief.

 

She just needed her. Laura needed her so badly. She needed to hold her, kiss her, press her love into every part of her body because she couldn't tell her. Couldn't tell her what was coming, what to prepare for. It was shattering her. Laura just wanted to comfort Carmilla before anything else came to hurt her.

 

Carmilla's mouth slipped from her own, leaving Laura with the opportunity to suck at the sweet skin of Carmilla's neck.

 

"Laura…" She breathed, her voice low and breathy. "Are you alright?"

 

Laura answered by nodding frantically and fastening her mouth to Carmilla's once more.

 

She loved her. Merlin, how she loved her. Carmilla needed to know, needed to understand. Laura felt like her insides were shaking, her veins trembling beneath her skin.

 

"Laura." Carmilla's hands wrapped around Laura's forearms and pushed her away gently.

 

"You're crying."

 

Laura's eyes widened, her hand flying up to touch her cheek.

 

It was damp. Carmilla was right. She was crying.

 

"Bed?" Carmilla asked softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Laura's ear.

 

Laura took a ragged breath and nodded.

 

Without questioning, Carmilla lead Laura into the Hufflepuff dorms. In a blink, the pair were tucked into bed, Laura's head cradled against Carmilla's chest.

 

Laura took a deep breath, trying to hold Carmilla's scent in her lungs for as long as possible before exhaling. Carmilla's fingers trailed idly through her hair, sending comforting shivers down her spine.

 

"You'll tell me someday what's wrong, won't you?" Carmilla whispered into the darkness.

 

Laura's arms wrapped tighter around the girl beneath her as she pressed her face harder into Carmilla's chest.

 

"I love you." She murmured, instead of answering.

 

And Carmilla's accepting silence, Laura understood, was another way Carmilla said "I love you".

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

"You've been odd lately."

 

Carmilla's voice was sleepy, warm. Laura tried to open her eyes but couldn't bring her body to do it. She pressed her nose against Carmilla's throat and hummed.

 

"How so?" She managed, her own voice sounding far away and soft.

 

Carmilla shifted, slipping out from beneath her. Laura whined at the movement, her hands grumpily searching for Carmilla's warmth. She wanted her right against her, pressed as close as possible. Distance was unwelcome.

 

Suddenly, Carmilla's nose was brushing her own. Laura smiled at the contact, sighing as her hands found Carmilla's warm skin beneath her sleep shirt.

 

"You don't talk as much. Or at all. I…are you mad at me? Did I do something?"

 

Laura's eyes flew open at Carmilla's fragile words. She frantically shook her head, tugging the Slytherin closer.

 

"Absolutely not. You…no, you…I'm sorry I made you think that. No. Absolutely no. I mean, not. Absolutely not."

 

Carmilla's tentative hands slipped around Laura to press against her back.

 

"You're sure?"

 

Carmilla's eyes were wide, worried. Laura couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and brushing her lips against her cheek.

 

"I'm just worried."

 

A slow sigh deflated from Carmilla's chest.

 

"The task?" She murmured, her lips brushing against Laura's neck.

 

Laura nodded, trying to hold in the soft moan she wanted to let out.

 

"I'll be fine, cupcake." Carmilla breathed against her, her teeth scraping against the sensitive skin right at the crook of her jaw.

 

Laura nodded once more, ignoring the needling guilt beneath her skin.

 

Carmilla dropped her head onto Laura's chest, her arms wrapping tight around her as she snuggled into Laura's warmth.

 

"After tomorrow it will be over. Then it can just be us."

 

Laura felt her throat tighten at Carmilla's words. She let her fingers wander to play with the ends of Carmilla's hair, as they had done a hundred times before.

 

As Carmilla drifted to sleep on top of her, Laura knew that she loved her.

 

As Carmilla drifted to sleep on top of her, Laura knew Carmilla loved her back.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Smoke.

 

She could smell it, taste it, feel it itching at her lungs. Laura wanted to open her eyes, wanted to cough and run and scream. Where was the smoke coming from? Why couldn't she get up? Why were her limbs dead at her sides, her chest heavy as the smell of burning circled around her?

 

There was a blast of sound, painful and loud and grating. Laura could feel the scream locked in her chest at the shock of it, but no sound came from her mouth. She could just hear the crackling, burning sounds of something all around her. Then, like cool water cascading over her, a voice.

 

"I've got you, I've got you." It breathed, so close to her ear.

 

Laura could feel the relief sink into her bones, despite the searing heat and the aching sounds.

 

That voice. It was an angel. She was certain. There was no one living who could have a voice so lovely.

 

But there was.

 

Laura knew someone…

 

She knew someone could have that voice but she couldn't place who.

 

There was someone, someone who held her and kissed her and who's face Laura could almost see.

 

The voice came again.

 

"Stay with me, Laura. Please, just a little longer."

 

The voice was cool and sweet and it rippled through Laura's veins.

 

That voice.

 

She knew it.

 

She loved it.

 

She loved her.

 

 _Carmilla_.

 

It was Carmilla.

 

Laura's breath came ripping through her lungs, loud and excruciating. Her eyes flew open, instantly watering in the heat. She coughed, the action sending ripples of rain through her muscles. She tried to look around but the room was filled with smoke and she was moving; someone was carrying her.

 

Carmilla was carrying her.

 

Laura was draped over Carmilla's back, her arms limp over her shoulders and her legs secured around Carmilla's waist. The Slytherin had her arms around Laura's thighs in a vice, keeping her from slipping away. Laura tried to make out Carmilla's face, but her eyes were cloudy and the air was filled with haze. She could just see her profile in the smoke, cut and soot covered and so achingly beautiful.

 

Beautiful, but terrified.

 

Laura tried to open her mouth, to let Carmilla know she was awake.

 

Another rattling cough exploded from her lung.

 

"I've got you, Laura." Carmilla panted as she ran. "We're almost home, I've got you. Just stay with me."

 

Her words washed over Laura like a lullaby. Carmilla was here, she was with her, she would protect her. The comfort that flooded her body was overwhelming.

 

She let Carmilla's steady breathing and repeated words pull her back into sleep.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

When Laura came to the second time, Carmilla was crying.

 

She was knelt next to Laura's side, her head in her hands. Her hair was matted, ashen gray and damp at the ends. Her finger nails were darkened with dirt and blood, the tips red and terrifying. Her tears were quiet. They were secret things, held tight in her chest. The tension was visible across her arms and shoulders, her skin exposed through tears in the thin silver shirt she wore. Laura's heart shattered in her chest.

 

Carmilla looked broken.

 

Though Laura's limbs were stiff with exhaustion, she reached out her trembling hand and found the hem of Carmilla's shirt, giving it a light tug.

 

Carmilla's head snapped up. Her eyes flashed down to Laura's hand and then up to Laura's face. Her eyes flicked panicked across Laura's features. Laura tried to give her a smile, but even her lips hurt. Instead, she managed to find her raspy voice.

 

"Carm." She wheezed.

 

At her utterance, Carmilla's face flooded with tears again. She leaned down and kissed Laura hard; it was sloppy, wet with tears and ash, and tasted like salt. Laura could feel her chest lighten at the contact, despite how aching her body was. Carmilla's mouth was on hers. Everything else faded away.

 

Carmilla pulled back, just far enough to kiss along Laura's face. Her lips ghosted all over, her tears leaving damp trails behind her. She was still crying, ragged harsh breaths that made Laura's skin light up with goosebumps. Carmilla's hands clutched Laura's right one, her fingers tracing along her palm and wrist and knuckles.

 

"Oh, Laura…" Carmilla sobbed, her mouth finding Laura's neck and placing a frantic kiss to the dirty skin.

 

"I love you, I love you, I love you." She panted as her mouth ghosted along the shell of her ear.

 

Laura's entire body froze.

 

_She loves me._

_Carmilla loves me._

Laura's brain couldn't believe it, couldn't fathom it.

 

Laura felt tears slipping out of the corners of her eyes, rolling down her hot skin.

 

"Carmilla…" She breathed, her voice scratching in her throat.

 

Carmilla lifted her head, eyes still wet and swollen from crying, and looked at Laura. Their eyes met. Laura could feel her heart hammering away in her chest, feel the blood course through her veins with such determination. She was battered and bruised on the ground of who knows where, and she had never been happier.

 

"Say it again." Laura managed. "Please."

 

Carmilla gave a small, watery smile before leaning down and pressing her forehead to Laura's.

 

For a moment, they just breathed.

 

The world around them was gone. Whatever chaos that was raging, they could deal with later. If there _was_ a later. For that brief and wondrous breath, Laura let herself just be with Carmilla. She let herself feel the quiet world, the simple rise and fall of Carmilla's inhales, the softness of her fingers intertwined with her own.

 

She let her world narrow to just Carmilla.

 

The girl she loved.

 

"I love you." Carmilla said, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

 

The girl she loved that loved her back.

 

"I love you too." Laura whispered hoarsely.

 

Carmilla gave a soft laugh, her mouth barely brushing against Laura's in the softest kiss.

 

Just as their mouths parted, an explosion came from the distance. Carmilla's head snapped up and the tension was back in the room. It was hot, stifling, and the air was still clouded with dense smoke. Laura's lungs felt tight, her skin was burning.

 

"I love you." Laura repeated, causing Carmilla to look back at her.

 

"But let's get the hell out of here."

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Laura was less than pleased to find out their location.

 

Namely, because they had no idea where they were.

 

From what she gathered from Carmilla, who wouldn't take her hand out of Laura's since she woke, they were currently wandering through the third task.

 

Laura knew she was going to be a part of it, knew she would be a trial for Carmilla to face, but never in her wildest nightmares did she think she would have to participate. 

 

 _Help her when you can_.

 

McGonagall's words echoed around her head. She should have known. She should have _known_. Laura cursed herself for not anticipating it sooner. 

 

But, here they were. Two girls with nothing to go on, both blindsided by chance.

 

It had started as a maze, which seemed simple enough.

 

There had been monsters; young dragons and manticores and spiders the size of horses. Carmilla hadn't seemed phased by those as she explained them. A few stunning spells, some befuddling magic, and they were tamed or turned against one another. What had started to unsettle her was what came after the beasts.

 

At the end of the first maze was the entrance to a tomb.

 

Laura learned Carmilla had navigated the tunnels for nearly forty minutes until the whole place went up in smoke.

 

"Fiendfyre." She had said, her hand clenching in Laura's. "As if regular monsters weren't bad enough."

 

Laura had read about fiendfyre; about the shapes the nearly sentient flames could take, about the need the blaze had to destroy, about the fire having a vicious life of it's own that could overtake the spell caster with ease.

 

And now they were trapped in a tomb with it.

 

Laura shook her head, tugging on Carmilla's hand.

 

"Why am I here?"

 

Carmilla pulled Laura closer, tucking her against her side, as they walked down a smoky passageway.

 

"I…I found you, in a room. And…" Carmilla's voice caught. She shook her head. "I think I was supposed to leave you, but I couldn't."

 

Laura's body flooded with cold.

 

"Leave me?"

 

Carmilla nodded, turning down another hall that seemed less hazy. She stopped and looked at Laura, her eyes filled with fear.

 

"You were in a room. On…on a coffin, I think. I don't know. But the room was fine until I moved you and then…And then…"

 

Laura stepped closer, her bruised hand coming up to cup Carmilla's soot covered cheek.

 

"The fiendfyre happened because I moved you. I…there was a warning, on the coffin, it said to leave you, that glory comes at a price, that…that I had to choose and I chose you. I chose you. I'd choose you over and over."

 

Her words were rushed and they hit Laura with frantic desperation. In an instant, Laura's mouth was on Carmilla's and she  was pressing the Slytherin back against the stone wall. Hungrily, Laura's mouth moved over Carmilla's, her teeth biting as her hands fisted in Carmilla's hair. She knew there wasn't time for this; they had to move, they had to find away out, the fiendfyre was coming.

 

But, Merlin, Carmilla needed to be kissed after that.

 

She needed to fall apart under Laura's hands, to feel the pleasure their love could make, but for now a searing kiss would have to be enough.

 

Carmilla's hands were tight against Laura's back, not letting her stray far when she pulled back.

 

"We need to find the exit."

 

Carmilla nodded, leaning forward and kissing Laura again. Laura moaned, the sound burning in her chest painfully.

 

Once she was healed up, she was going to tear Carmilla's clothes off of her.

 

She gently pried Carmilla away and took a step back. She let Carmilla's hand find her own again.

 

"There has to be an end. We can find it. Together."

 

Carmilla nodded, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. The sight of it caused Laura's body to relax, even as she could hear the beastly fire snapping closer.

 

"Together."

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

There _was_ an end to the tomb.

 

And the pair did find it.

 

However, Laura took one look at the puzzle and knew what it meant.

 

Carmilla should have left her on the coffin.

 

Because the choice had to be made again.

 

In beautiful golden scrawl, just above the archway that looked too perfect too be true, were the words that made Laura's chest tighten.

 

_Victory to One Alone._

Laura knew, in the very marrow of her bones, only one of them could walk through that archway.

 

Only one could achieve victory.

 

It was the final test, Laura riddled out; leave your loved one behind before or leave them behind now. Which was worse? She couldn't tell. Both made her skin crawl. How could someone have created this tournament? For students? For children? Laura could feel rage flood her exhausted body.

 

Before she could let the feeling overtake her, Carmilla spoke.

 

"You have to go through."

 

Laura's head snapped toward Carmilla.

 

"What?" Her voice came out shrill and hard, hiding nothing.

 

Carmilla let out a slow, labored breath as she ran a hand through her mussed hair.

 

"We both know only one of us goes through. You go, I stay. It's not difficult, Laura."

 

Laura felt her entire body recoil. She fought the impulse to throw her hands up in exasperation.

 

"Okay."

 

Carmilla's head snapped up at her response. She moved to hold Laura at the waist, her nose nearly brushing the shorter girl's.

 

"Okay?"

 

Laura steeled herself.

 

"I trust you." She offered, her hand moving up to brush against a cut on Carmilla's eyebrow. She didn't know how she had gotten it. It made her stomach twist uncomfortably.

 

As her thumb ghosted over the wound, heat bloomed behind them. The fiendfyre had found them, hot and fast and loud.

 

Carmilla's eyes widened, her grip on Laura's waist tightening.

 

"I love you." She said, turning so Laura was positioned in front of the archway.

 

_I love you, too._

 

The thought flitted across Laura's mind, loud and sure and true.

 

Carmilla leaned toward her, a beast of fire visible over her shoulder; Laura saw her chance.

 

It was now or never.

 

With all the strength she had left, she grabbed the collar of Carmilla's shirt, pistoned her weight on her outside footing, and swiveled to shove Carmilla through the archway.

 

It may as well have been in slow motion.

 

The Slytherin fell through the beautiful arch with a surprised yelp, her face still geared to give a goodbye kiss. Her body hit the ground loudly, snapping Laura out of the heroics of it all. Carmilla scrambled up, trying to get to her feet and rush through the archway in time, but the doorway was sealing itself.

 

Laura could see the tears on Carmilla's cheeks.

 

She felt her own chest shatter.

 

She didn't know if she was going to get out of this one.

 

McGonagall hadn't mentioned this.

 

"I love you." Laura shouted, as the last stone fell into place and blocked Carmilla from her view.

 

Laura turned, the fiendfyre loud and crackling and uncomfortably beautiful before her.

 

She took a deep breath, bolted toward the nearest tunnel, and everything faded to black.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

_Dark hair, dark eyes, soft hands. They touched her like she was glass, precious and fragile. Their touch was too kind, too much. She wanted it, wanted more, yet it was also too much. They were her favorite hands, favorite skin, but it hurt. It hurt that she could only feel so little of it. She wanted more. More of that beautiful, tragic, tenderness that made her chest ache._

 

 

 

_\---_

 

 

 

_Wake up, Laura._

_Please, please wake up._

_I love you. I've loved you. I'll love you so long._

 

 

 

_\---_

 

 

 

The air was thick, uncomfortable.

 

She took a staggering breath and it filled her lungs painfully.

 

Laura's eyes flew open, tight and dry and weeping.

 

She blinked frantically, panicked, and there on the fringes of her vision was a dark, gorgeous figure.

 

"Carmilla?" Her underused voice rasped.

 

Carmilla came into focus, beautiful and scarred and whole. She cupped Laura's face with her warm hands, leaning down to ghost her lips over Laura's features.

 

"You are an absolute asshole." She whispered.

 

Laura tried to laugh but it came out as a painful cough. Carmilla's kisses became harder, full pressure against her skin.

 

Laura loved it, despite her soreness.

 

"Did you win?" Laura questioned, her heavy hands somehow managing to find Carmilla's robes.

 

Carmilla shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

 

"The tournament? Not at all."

 

She leaned down, pressing a hot, fast kiss to Laura's dry lips.

 

"But did I win?"

 

Laura smiled sleepily at Carmilla as a smirk worked it's way across her beautiful mouth.

 

"Absolutely."

 

Carmilla leaned down to kiss Laura, again and again and again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT'S ALL SHE WROTE. JK, you get an epilogue. BUT that's the end of our Triwizard journey. Damn. It feels crazy. I'm sad it's over, despite how bananas writing the end was. 
> 
> I just want to give a huge thank you to everyone for being THE NICEST, most welcoming people. I appreciate every comment, kudos, and click. It's wild that you guys wanted to read this and such an honor to get to talk to you guys about it. This fandom has no equal, I swear. 
> 
> Special thanks to waitwhathuh for listening to my insanity (about this story and other such woes) on the daily. You rule.
> 
> Also wanted to say thanks for sticking with it during the looooong break between updates. It was all over the place and this last one really went wildly long. But, alas, it did come to an end. I hope it was good for you guys! It was a blast to write. 
> 
> Questions about this 'verse? Likes? Dislikes? Things you'd like to see in one-shots from this AU? Wanna yell about how insane Teddy Roosevelt was as a person? Let me know in the comments below. 
> 
> One final time, huge thank you, you guys. Now, go read your bonus epilogue, you beautiful tropical fish.


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That dang epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (MAKE SURE YOU READ CHAPTER 7 BEFORE THIS...I POSTED THEM AT THE SAME TIME BECAUSE I'M A DICK)
> 
> Here is your bonus for being the nicest people of all time. I'm 1000% worried everything sucks at this point, so I wanted to give you something lovely as an ending. Ta da!

 

 

 

The sun was barely rising, just cresting over the horizon. The sky was softly blooming with red and oranges, harsh yellow chasing away the indigos and violets and deep blues of the night. The air was quiet. Everything was still. The lake lapped softly at the shoreline, but even its sound seemed muted in the early morning glow.

 

A splash came from the right; a great, pale tentacle broke through the calm water and skimmed smoothly along the surface. It slid toward shore, its suckers peaking out every now and then to catch the warmth of the rising sun.

 

Carmilla watched it in nostalgia, remembering all the walks she took with it in her years as a student. It made her homesick, in a way. Homesick for a time when she was younger and walled; homesick for a time when she could fall into her thoughts and be lost for days.

 

They weren't necessarily happy memories. There was loneliness, confusion, anger; a misunderstanding of the world around her, a disregard for other's emotions, a callousness inside her that she thought would never get out.

 

But it had still been who she was, for a time, and her heart panged oddly in her chest at the thought of her younger self.

 

She had been so lost, so broken, so hard. Nothing seemed to be able to break her out of it; not distance from her mother, not the words of her favorite poets, not even the wondrous magic she learned. She had felt trapped yet exposed, afraid yet reckless, infinitely old and yet still too young to do anything.

 

The sun broke over the horizon as Carmilla delved into her thoughts.

 

It happened every year, around this time.

 

The over-thinking, the aching nostalgia, the nightmares.

 

It was why she was out, watching as the sun woke. She hadn't realized the nightmares were due to start again and one had caught her off guard. It hadn't been as awful as some of the others she'd experienced before; there were some nights when she couldn't stop shaking, others where she would wake up screaming.

 

But this one had been just the memory of a feeling; she'd been alone, so terribly alone, and that ache was etched into every part of her when she woke. She felt the fear and insecurity linger around her still as the sun burned across the sky,  painting everything with hot colors.

 

Carmilla glanced back at the squid, her eyes mesmerized by it's gliding along the surface, when she felt two warm arms circle her waist and a face press into her neck.

 

"What are you doing awake, Professor Karnstein?"

 

Carmilla bit her lower lip to keep from grinning but couldn't help the way her body relaxed into Laura's embrace.

 

"Watching the sunrise, Mrs. Karnstein."

 

Laura hummed against Carmilla's throat, the sound sending goosebumps skittering across Carmilla's skin. She turned slowly in Laura's arms, taking a deep breath before she looked at her.

 

The sun was fully up now, it's warmth lighting Laura up like a deity. Her skin was kissed golden, her eyes molten copper, her hair shimmering honey; Carmilla felt her throat tighten at the sight of her.

 

She was so lovely.

 

She was so close.

 

Carmilla couldn't stop her hands from moving to her hair, letting her fingers slide into the warm strands. Laura smiled at the movement, her pink lips bowing up with a sleepy grin. Carmilla couldn't shake the fear still in her chest from her nightmare, couldn't seem to rid the insecurity bubbling just beneath her lungs, but with Laura's skin touching her own, she felt the feelings lessen.

 

"Another nightmare?" Laura murmured, her eyes catching Carmilla's in the morning haze.

 

Carmilla nodded, losing Laura's gaze in favor of letting her eyes flick all over her face. She couldn't stop looking at her, drinking her in. She was here. She was right here, in Carmilla's arms. How, after everything, was she lucky enough to have that happen?

 

Laura's thumbs swiped under Carmilla's eyes.

 

"You're crying, Carm." Laura whispered, her brown eyes flooding with concern.

 

Carmilla shook her head. She hadn't even noticed she was crying. She understood why; her heart was full and the woman she loved was her wife and she had escape the girl that had once been lonely and broken and empty. Her chest felt swollen with the fullness of it all.

 

"I love you. So much." Carmilla breathed, tugging Laura in and pressing a slow kiss to her mouth.

 

Laura responded gently, her mouth soft and pliable beneath Carmilla's. She let Carmilla take the lead and Carmilla could feel the tears on her cheeks now, feel them roll down from her eyes to accidentally be brushed on Laura's skin. Carmilla couldn't comprehend how good Laura was with her, how good she was to her. Carmilla pulled her in closer, stepping forward as Laura did the same, and their bodies flushed together from knees to chests.

 

A soft whine sounded from Laura as Carmilla's hands tightened in her hair. Carmilla couldn't stop her kiss from becoming more insistent. She brushed her tongue against Laura's, nipped at her lips like they were candy. She would gladly only taste Laura for the rest of her life. All other flavors were pointless in comparison.

 

Carmilla's mouth fell away, dropping to leave hot open mouth kisses along Laura's jaw. Laura's hands slid under Carmilla's loose t-shirt, her palms hot and demanding against Carmilla's cool skin. Carmilla couldn't keep her hips from rolling once, twice, into Laura's at the movement of her hands.

 

Carmilla made her way along Laura's skin to her favorite spot, right beneath Laura's ear at the crook of her jaw, and sucked. Laura's body tightened and pressed harder against her own.

 

"Carm…" Laura panted as Carmilla's teeth raked over the soft skin.

 

It was music to Carmilla's ears. Laura's labored breathing, her name falling from Laura's lips, the pulse that was just beneath her mouth; all of it was poetry in motion. Carmilla let her hands run down Laura's sides, falling to her waist and gripping tightly. She lashed her tongue against the sensitive patch she'd been working, Laura keening into her at the motion. Carmilla's body felt like it was burning, burning from the inside out.

 

A few kisses from Laura was all it took to light her up.

 

"Carm, please…" Laura tugged Carmilla's face away from her neck and stopped her as Carmilla was leaning in to capture that wonderful mouth once again.

 

They both stood panting by the lake, red faced and wrapped in one another.

 

"You need to take me to bed. Now." Laura demanded, her eyes never leaving Carmilla's lips.

 

Carmilla smirked, her wandering hands trailing along Laura's collar bones and dipping to ghost over her breasts.

 

"I thought you had an early meeting at the Prophet?" Carmilla teased, her hazy nostalgia just a faint memory in the back of her mind.

 

Laura swallowed, grabbing Carmilla's hands and tugging her back toward the castle.

 

"I do. And you have a class to teach. So you better be fast."

 

Carmilla grinned as she trailed behind her wife, her eyes falling to take in Laura's form as she hustled them back to the door leading to their quarters. She laughed lightly at Laura's determination, throwing one last glance over her shoulder at the rising sun.

 

It was glinting off the lake, the light bouncing and hitting everything around it.

 

Carmilla looked back at Laura.

 

She was struck with light, again and again and again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, it's done. 
> 
> I had full frick frackin' in the previous drafts of this story but it felt so out of place - I'm sorry. I will 100% have a one-shot of them fully doing the do in this AU but if felt very off in the main story. I hope you enjoyed it all nonetheless. 
> 
> Again, I can't thank you guys enough. I don't know if the ending lived up to how I wanted (first multichapter in many years, so I'm both rusty and confused) but you guys have been the greatest writing help in the world. You've made me better and I hope you've enjoyed the journey. 
> 
> Thank you again and bottoms up, creampuffs. This is the greatest of fandoms filled with the greatest of people. 
> 
> Also fuck the 100.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of this little AU. I'm pretty pumped about it, because while it does have some angst-y moments, its mostly a fluffy ball of goo which I feel like the fandom could always use more of. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or you can find me at ofarrowsandspacemen on Tumblr. I have no clue how to work it so forgive me for there being nothing there. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
